Solidaires
by Caramelon
Summary: Part2, Chap 8: Enfin, un nouveau chapitre après des semaines d'absence. Gomen! Un chapitre consacré à Heero et son univers en dehors de l'orphelinat et du Centre! Zib
1. Part 1 prologue

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Solidaires

Disclaimer : pas à moi et alors ? Ca change quoi à l'histoire ? Que dalle ! Alors qu'on arrête de me faire chier avec un disclaimer ! Franchement, y-t-il un seul lecteur qui me croirait si je dis qu'ils sont à moi ? Non, alors quoi ?

Genre : Caramelon. Je crois qu'il y a pas plus explicite comme genre

Couple : y en a pas. Enfin, si, y a bien un couple de joggeur et un couple de parent, mais je suis pas sûre que c'est ça qui vous intéresse.

Résumé : Heero et Duo se rencontrant dans un orphelinat à l'âge de 5 ans.

Note : cette fic se fera en plusieurs chapitre, mais aussi en plusieurs parties (enfin plusieurs, faut pas exagéré : deux tout au plus) Cette première partie ne comportera que deux, voire, trois parties. Peut-être quatre, mais c'est pas évident. Oh et puis ! Vous verrez bien, ne ?

**Première partie.**

**Prologue**

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Ils n'avaient presque rien en commun. Aucune amitié. Pas même platonique. Pas même fraternelle. Ils ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les liait. Et cela les importait peu.

Ils étaient juste solidaires.

Tous deux n'avaient plus de parents. Tous deux se sentaient emprisonnés dans un orphelinat qu'ils détestaient. Tous deux rêvaient de liberté. Tous deux étaient épris d'aventure. D'expériences nouvelles les sortant de la routine quotidienne. Tous deux voulaient être Dehors. Hors des murs de ce refuge qui avait pour eux des allures de prison.

Dehors. Dehors, c'était toujours mieux que Dedans. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils faufilés à travers la haie de lauriers qui entourait l'institut ? S'égratignant les joues et leurs mains. Déchirant parfois leurs vêtements. Juste pour regarder Dehors. Juste pour regarder l'autre côté de la rue. Si proche. A peine une vingtaine de pas. Et pourtant si loin. Combien de fois avaient-ils souhaiter traverser cette petite rue et suivre le trottoir juste pour savoir où il pouvait les mener ? Combien de fois avaient-ils échafaudé des plans pour s'enfuir ? Et combien de fois avaient-ils été stoppé près du portail en fer forgé et grillagé ? Ce portail qui les empêchait de vivre ailleurs. D'aller Dehors.

Le seul bout de Dehors qu'ils connaissaient était les 50 mètres de trottoir qui les menaient à l'école primaire accolé à l'orphelinat.

Mais jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de traverser la route. Depuis leur première tentative d'évasion, les bonnes sœurs qui s'occupaient d'eux les surveillaient étroitement. Elles avaient le pouvoir de les retenir. Cependant elles ne pouvaient pas annihiler cette force irrésistible qui les poussait à vouloir partir et vivre Dehors. Même s'ils étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir survivre seuls.

* * *

Heero était arrivé à l'orphelinat le premier. Les bonnes sœurs qui s'occupaient des enfants recueillis par l'orphelinat ignoraient si le petit garçon avait été abandonné ou kidnappé. Un couple de joggeur l'avait trouvé dans un parc. Ils faisaient leurs exercices matinaux quand leur petit berger belge avait aboyé fortement après un buisson. Malgré leurs ordres de se taire, le chiot continuait inlassablement d'aboyer. L'homme s'était approché pour l'éloigner et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit la forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Un petit garçon. Blessé au front. Méfiant. Et terrifié. A peine âgé de 3 années. Des traits clairement asiatiques. Mais aussi caucasiens. Un métis.

Les autorités locales avaient mené une brève enquête sur Heero. Mais personne ne sut ce qui lui était arrivé. Et le petit garçon restait muet sur le sujet. En fait, il restait muet tout simplement. Aucun mot, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'essayait même pas de parler. Les bonnes sœurs supposèrent d'abord que cela venait d'une incapacité à entendre les sons. Les personnes qui naissaient sourdes avaient très peu de chance d'apprendre à parler oralement. Ce que confirma une visite médicale quelques jours plus tard.

Heero était un sourd-muet.

Le pédiatre fut incapable de préciser les causes de sa surdité. Cela pouvait venir de la mère qui aurait mal gérer sa grossesse : une prise de toxique pendant la grossesse par exemple. Cela pouvait aussi être une surdité traumatique ou bien une surdité brusque. Surdité qui dans ce cas pouvait très bien survenir après la naissance.

Jamais personne ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi ce petit garçon était devenu non seulement sourd, mais aussi muet puisqu'il n'entendait plus aucun son.

Grâce à cet handicap, Heero avait développé une incroyable capacité à détecter les gens derrière lui. Il savait aussi parfaitement lire sur les lèvres des bonnes sœurs. (1) Il associait un certain mouvement des lèvres à un objet, à une action. Mais pas à des mots. Pour lui, les mots ne représentaient rien. Il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire. Donc les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Juste le mouvement des lèvres en avait.

Pendant deux années, un professeur bénévole, spécialisé dans le langage des signes, visita régulièrement l'enfant pour le lui apprendre. Une bonne sœur apprit également ce langage pour pouvoir communiquer avec l'enfant et être à sa disposition. Heero intégra très vite cette nouvelle manière de « parler ». Toutefois, du fait de cette incapacité à communiquer normalement, les orphelins l'ignorèrent et Heero fut souvent l'objet de railleries et de rejet. Les autres enfants de l'école ne changèrent pas leurs habitudes. Ils traitaient tous les orphelins de la même façon. C'est-à-dire en les marginalisant.

Mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Il voulait juste apprendre. A écrire. A lire. A parler avec les mains. A lire sur les lèvres encore mieux. Il développait encore plus son sixième sens. Parfois il passait des heures entières à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer. A essayer de sentir la présence des autres. Son odorat s'était aussi développé. Il pouvait maintenant reconnaître une personne grâce à son odeur avant même de la voir.

Heero était un enfant surprenant pour son âge. Alors que les bonnes sœurs pensaient que son handicap allait le retarder, il n'en était rien. Au contraire, le petit garçon démontrait une soif d'apprendre stupéfiante. Et une capacité étonnante à intégrer des choses nouvelles, des conceptions nouvelles.

Pendant près de deux années, le petit garçon ne s'était fait aucun ami de son âge. La seule personne avec qui il discutait, c'était la bonne sœur.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Duo. Un petit garçon qui avait clairement vu ses parents le déposer avec un petit baluchon devant un poste de police et qui s'étaient ensuite éloignés en lui ordonnant de rester les attendre sagement sur les marches. Ils étaient partis sans se retourner. Au bout de 4 heures, un policier qui revenait de sa ronde lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Duo lui répondit que ses parents étaient partis mais qu'ils allaient revenir le chercher. L'homme avait froncé les sourcils et avait ordonné au petit garçon de les attendre à l'intérieur du poste. D'abord l'enfant avait protesté mais une brise glaciale l'avait ramené à de meilleurs sentiments. Il avait donc suivit le l'homme en uniforme à l'intérieur et avait ensuite passé toute la fin de la journée au poste. Le policier l'avait interrogé : où étaient partis ses parents ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Où habitait-il ? Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient laissé là ? A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient ?

La seule chose qu'ils apprirent était le nom de l'enfant : Duo Maxwell. Ou un nom approchant. Il n'avait que 5 ans et avait des problèmes orthophoniques. Il avait du mal à énoncer quelques sons et les confondait avec d'autres. Alors il ne s'appelait peut-être pas Duo mais un nom approchant. Le policier n'en savait rien alors il l'appela aussi Duo.

Après quelques heures, deux bonnes sœurs étaient venues le chercher pour le conduire à l'orphelinat. Duo avait protesté en hurlant. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Ses parents devaient venir le chercher ici. S'il allait ailleurs, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir le retrouver. Le policier qui l'avait trouvé lui promis que si ses parents venaient pour le récupérer, il les amènerait personnellement à l'orphelinat. Ce qui calma immédiatement le petit garçon et se laissa emmener par les deux vieilles femmes.

Les parents de Duo n'étaient jamais revenus le chercher. Duo les avait pourtant attendus. Il avait espéré. Puis il avait pleuré. Il avait vite compris que ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir le récupérer. Peut-être que quelque chose les empêchait de revenir. Peut-être que le policier lui avait menti.

* * *

A suivre…

Ouah ! Vous avez vu ! Je suisrevenue avec plein d'inspirations ! C'est cool ! Oui, bon, ok, je me suis faite un peu désirée. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que je suis quand même au rendez-vous, ne?Je vais maintenant me concentrer à fond sur cette fic. Comme avec Manipulations. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je fais faire. Ca dépendra de vous et si ça vous plait.

Heero : c'est pas vrai ! Je suis un sourd-muet…

Caramelon : Bah ! Ca te changera pas beaucoup…

Heero : …

Duo : Méchante Caramelon ! Déjà que séduire Heero avec toutes ses capacités auditives et langagières c'est pas évident, alors s'il est sourd-muet, je fais comment moi ?

Caramelon : D'un, comme je te l'ai déjà dit : ça te changera pas beaucoup. De deux, vous avez 5 ans dans cette fic, alors tes plans dragues, au placard ! De trois, si t'es pas content, plains-toi auprès des lecteurs pour qu'ils détestent cette fic, comme ça je ne ferai pas ma deuxième partie, qui se déroulera 10 ans plus tard.

Duo : Bah pourquoi je ferai ça ? 10 après, je pourrai avoir mon Heero, ne ?

Caramelon : Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser intact ? Tu penses sérieusement que tu auras ton Heero comme ça, tout simplement ? Parce que dans ce cas, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une seconde partie…

Duo : Chers lecteurs potentiels ! Ayez pitié de nous ! Dites-lui : C'EST NUL ! ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Heero : … --- …

Quatre (répondant au SOS) : Je compatis.

Wufei : Je suis content de pas apparaître dans cette histoire de malade.

Trowa (jetant un coup d'œil à l'auteur qui se frotte les mains avec un sourire de taré) Je crois qu'elle nous a capté.

Caramelon : hé, hé, hé, hé, hé !

Quatre : J'aime pas son rire.

Wufei : On ferait mieux de s'éclipser. Yuy, Maxwell. On vous souhaite bonne chance.

Quatre : Et bon courage !

Duo: Le titre c'est Solidaires! Alors quoi! Soyez un peu solidaire!

Trowa (toujours zieutant l'auteur, écrivant comme une malade sur sa feuille à idée) : … Les gars, désolé, chacun pour soit !

Caramelon : C'est ça ! C'est ça ! Fuyez ! Cachez-vous ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais une bête au cache-cache ?

* * *

(1)Du presque vécu. Quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai fait de nombreuses otites séreuses et j'avais perdu énormément de mes capacités auditives. Et pour compenser, inconsciemment je lisais sur les lèvres des gens. C'est fou ce que les enfants peuvent vite s'adapter à une situation, même handicapante. Ma mère a mit plusieurs mois avant de se rendre compte que je n'entendais pas grand-chose.

* * *

**Petite indication : alors, il paraît, je dis bien il paraît, que ffnet « interdit » les RAR à chaque chapitre. Perso, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Donc, pour ceux qui me donneront leurs adresses e-mails, je leur répondrai directement. Pour les autres, ben, j'aviserai… **


	2. Part 1 Chapitre 1

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : Caramelon

Résumé : un approfondissement du prologue et la suite (enfin vous verrez bien quoi !)

Couple : ben, y en a toujours pas.

Disclaimer : je vous ai déjà dit de pas saouler avec ça…

Note : ben, apparemment, y aura pas de seconde partie.

Gboys (faisant la ronde) : Ouais ! Youpi !

Caramelon (air de suprême de compassion) : Ah ! C'est beau l'espoir !

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : ptite clad, ma chtite Naïa, Kelidril, la future chauve Yat (XD), Kaorulabelle, Kitty (**ouais a bas les préjugés définitifs !**), Mithy en vacance (**c'est un hommage pas larmoyant !**) Puriel, Mayu, Choupette, Kaory, Sailor Sayuri, Hadès Hiei (**chez moi, c'est pas petit et mignon, c'est genre petit et invisible lol) **Hanako, Moonfree (la gourmande) Youkai (tu seras relativement épargnée par les fins sadiques pour le moment) et Thealie

* * *

**

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Duo ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Heero. Il fallait dire que le petit garçon avait passé la première semaine à scruter le portail dans l'espoir qu'il s'ouvre sur ses parents. Les autres orphelins avaient cessé de lui parler. La première chose qu'ils lui avaient demandé était s'il avait été abandonné ou si ses parents étaient morts. Cela avait profondément choqué le petit garçon qui avait réagit violemment, envoyant deux enfants à l'infirmerie. Depuis cet éclat, les autres enfants ne cherchaient plus sa compagnie et évitaient d'aborder le sujet de son abandon.

Un après-midi, une bonne sœur était venue le chercher alors qu'il attendait toujours ses parents sous la pluie. Duo passait le plus clair de son temps dehors, sur les marches de la porte du hall d'entrée, fixant le portail. Et ce n'était pas une petite pluie fine qui allait le déloger. Une sœur était donc venue le récupérer. Elle le ramena dans sa petite chambre pour l'essuyer et changer ses vêtements. Puis elle l'avait conduit dans la petite salle de jeu où se trouvaient tous les autres orphelins.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le remarqua.

Duo ne s'était jamais intéressé, depuis qu'il était arrivé, aux autres enfants. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas. Ils lui étaient juste indifférents.

Pourtant, Heero avait attiré son attention. Son attitude l'avait interpellé. Le petit métis était assis seul. Dans un coin. Près d'une fenêtre. A l'écart des autres. Lisant un livre. Calme.

La majorité des orphelins l'ignoraient royalement. Trois garçons lui criaient dessus en faisant des grimaces. Et cela ne perturbait en aucune manière le petit métis.

Duo ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi laissait-il les autres enfants se moquer de lui ? Sans réagir ? Se contentant de lire. Comment pouvait-il laisser les autres l'humilier ?

L'enfant ressentit un élan de pitié envers le métis. Il se défit de l'emprise de la bonne sœur qui allait réprimander les turbulents et courut vers les trois garçons en hurlant. Il bondit sur l'un qui tomba en arrière entraînant les deux autres dans sa chute.

-Duo ! cria la Sœur en se précipitant vers les 4 garçons qui se battaient.

Une autre bonne sœur alertée par les cris se rua au secours de sa sœur. Elles séparèrent les enfants.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Duo ? le réprimanda une Sœur.

Le petit garçon dégagea son poignet retenu par une main de la sœur et ne répondit pas. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le métis, sous les regards étonnés des autres enfants.

* * *

Heero lisait tranquillement, installé près de la fenêtre. Il adorait l'odeur de la pluie. Il lui tardait qu'elle cesse pour respirer le doux parfum de l'herbe mouillée. Cette douce odeur l'apaisait. Il ignorait pourquoi. C'était juste apaisant.

Le métis adorait aussi lire. Il n'avait que 5 ans. Il savait qu'il était en avance par rapport aux autres. C'était peut-être pour cela que les autres enfants le détestaient. En plus de son infirmité, il était plus intelligent qu'eux.

…

Plus intelligent ? Non. Il avait juste une excellente mémoire visuelle. Il ne pensait pas être plus intelligent que les autres. Il avait juste dû développer plus rapidement sa mémoire visuelle que les autres. Il avait été forcé. Il restait persuadé que s'il avait été capable d'entendre les sons, il aurait été un enfant comme les autres.

Mais, il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

Le métis interrompit le fil de ses réflexions pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre. Son livre préféré. Il venait juste de le recommencer. C'était l'histoire d'enfants tellement turbulents que tous les adultes de la petite ville décidèrent de partir durant une journée pour les punir et pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient besoin des adultes pour survivre. L'histoire dérape. Le jour suivant les parents n'étaient pas de retour. Et les enfants ont vécu par leur propre moyen. (1)

Ce livre fascinait le petit garçon. Il se disait que, finalement, ils n'avaient pas besoin des adultes pour survivre. Les grandes personnes aimaient le leur faire croire pour pouvoir les contrôler. Il en était persuadé.

Evidemment, le petit garçon ne faisait pas encore la différence entre la fiction et la réalité.

Il lisait tranquillement. Lentement. Butant sur quelques mots. Il les mémorisait dans un coin de sa mémoire et se promit d'aller chercher leur définition dans le dictionnaire pour enfant de la bibliothèque de l'école.

Il ignorait royalement les trois gorilles qui lui faisaient des grimaces et qui devaient se moquer de lui d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire sur leurs lèvres. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était sourd. Il n'entendait rien. Alors ils pouvaient se déchaîner autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se moquait de lui. Les autres enfants le faisaient depuis le début. Il avait l'habitude que ses camarades de classe lui jettent des morceaux de gomme ou de papier quand la maîtresse avait le dos tourné.

Heero suivait une scolarité normale, dans la même classe que les enfants normaux. Le seul petit inconvénient, si l'on pouvait appeler ça, un inconvénient, c'était que le petit métis devait absolument s'asseoir au premier rang et que la maîtresse devait expliquer ses notions face aux élèves de sorte que le petit garçon puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Dans ses conditions, Heero pouvait suivre parfaitement les cours.

Le petit métis se moquait bien de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec ses camarades de classe. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel solitaire. Et leur monde, leur monde remplit de mots et de sons, n'était pas le sien. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais entendre les « jolis » sons. Jamais il ne pourrait écouter de la musique. Entendre cette pluie qu'il affectionnait tant, tomber. Le chant des oiseaux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le regrettait, puisqu'il ne les avait jamais entendu et que cela ne lui manquait pas. Il savait juste, grâce à ses livres, que certains sons étaient « jolis » et apaisants.

Non, on ne pouvait pas dire que Heero en était malheureux. Il n'avait toujours pas éprouvé le besoin de parler, de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. S'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il savait que Sœur Véronique serait là. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il ne connaissait pas autre chose. Alors qui était-on pour dire qu'il était malheureux parce qu'il n'entendait pas et ne parlait pas ? Qui était ces enfants, certes inconscient de leur comportement, comportement toutefois calqué sur celui des adultes, qui soit le prenaient en pitié, soit le méprisaient ? Qui était-on pour dire que ce petit garçon avait manqué de chance ?

Une seule chose qu'il regrettait : ses parents. Il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Il ne se souvenait même pas comment il était arrivé dans ce parc. Il aurait voulu au moins se rappeler leur visage. Leur odeur.

Une odeur.

Une odeur nouvelle, qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusque là, interrompit sa laborieuse lecture. Une légère odeur de pluie, de cheveux mouillés, puis la même odeur qui imprégnait ses propres vêtements.

Le petit métis leva la tête et tomba sur deux iris où luisait une lueur interrogative. Deux orbes bleus.

Bleus.

Non, ce n'était pas le mot qui convenait. Ils étaient bien bleus, mais pas seulement. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui ne permettait pas d'affirmer qu'ils étaient bêtement bleus. Comme étaient les siens. Heero se promit mentalement d'aller rechercher dans son dictionnaire toutes les variantes du bleu.

Un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait devant lui. Habillé avec les vêtements fournis par l'orphelinat. Ses courts cheveux châtains humidifiés par la pluie qui tombait toujours.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, du moins d'aussi loin que remontait sa courte mémoire, Heero était surpris. Il fixait le petit garçon face à lui avec un air de totale incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Pourquoi il ne l'ignorait pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de le dévisager sans se moquer de lui comme les autres ?

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il devait être nouveau. Il ne devait pas être au courant. En tout cas, il allait l'être très vite. Et comme les autres, il allait l'ignorer ou se payer sa tête.

Très vite, l'incompréhension fut alors remplacé par une profonde indifférence.

* * *

Duo le trouvait étrange. Ce petit métis était étrange. Il était passé de la surprise à la curiosité. De la curiosité à l'incompréhension. De l'incompréhension à l'indifférence. Tout ça sans dire un seul mot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas ?

Le petit garçon était venu lui demander pourquoi il ne se défendait pas quand les trois autres orphelins disaient du mal de lui, mais la palette d'émotion qui avait traversé le visage du petit lecteur lui avait fait oublié ce pourquoi il était venu. Duo était maintenant juste intrigué.

Ils se regardaient simplement. Autour d'eux, les autres enfants avaient repris le cours de leur jeu et ne faisaient plus attention à eux. Et eux deux les ignoraient de même. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun se demandant pourquoi l'autre ne parlait pas.

Une seule personne observait la scène. Une personne qui avait souvent espéré voir Heero se lier d'amitié avec d'autres enfants que lui, même si c'était encore trop tôt pour dire que ces deux petits garçons deviendront amis. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit en face du métis.

-Heero, l'appela-t-elle, en même temps qu'elle exécutait quelques gestes.

Le petit lecteur dirigea son attention sur la Sœur Véronique.

-Je te présente Duo.

Heero le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

-Duo, voici Heero.

Le châtain lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Salut ! lança-t-il en secouant sa main.

Heero hocha de nouveau la tête et l'incompréhension se peignit une nouvelle fois dans les prunelles du métis. L'autre le dévisageait avec curiosité. Puis il pivota vers la bonne sœur.

-Pourquoi il répond pas ? Il a pas envie de parler ou quoi ?

Sœur Véronique lui sourit avec indulgence et secoua la tête.

-Heero ne peut pas t'entendre, ni te répondre, Duo, lui répondit-elle.

-Ah… C'est dommage.

Le petit Duo esquissa une petite moue déçue. Mais son attention fut rapidement détournée. Là où était assis Heero, la fenêtre donnait sur la cour d'entrée de l'orphelinat. Le regard de Duo fut automatiquement attiré par l'épais portail en fer forgé. Et il oublia tout le reste. Heero. La bonne sœur. Les autres.

Le petit métis, le voyant absorber dans sa contemplation, reprit le cours de sa lecture. Sœur Véronique se releva pour rejoindre la Sœur qui surveillait également les enfants.

Pendant près d'une heure, les deux enfants ne bougeaient pas. Duo fixait toujours aussi intensément ce portail qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Heero avait abordé son deuxième chapitre. Toutefois le métis jetait des coups d'œil à son camarade. Juste pour voir s'il était toujours là. Même si le châtain ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder dehors, il restait près de lui. Et ça, c'était nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des enfants essayaient de faire sa connaissance. De devenir son ami. Mais comme Heero ne pouvait pas communiquer normalement, les enfants se lassaient vite de sa compagnie et partaient vite jouer avec les autres. Heero en avait l'habitude. Et puis, cela l'arrangeait un peu. En général, ceux qui essayaient de le connaître tentaient de le faire parler. Ou bien ils énuméraient tous ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Ils le dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse. Avant de l'ignorer.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas du châtain. Certes, il ne lui parlait pas. Cependant il semblait, comme lui, éviter la compagnie des autres orphelins. Et pas la sienne. Heero devait se l'avouer, pour la première fois, cela lui faisait plaisir. Que quelqu'un reste tout de même avec lui sans éprouver le besoin de parler.

Heero jeta un énième coup d'œil à Duo. Duo qui avait disparut. Duo qui n'était plus là. Qui n'était plus près de lui. Qui était partit. Le petit métis sentit un sentiment de déception. Finalement, Duo était comme les autres. Il aurait du le savoir. Ça se passait toujours comme ça. Pourquoi croire que ça pouvait être différent cette fois ? Parce qu'il lui semblait sympathique ? Parce qu'il était venu de son plein grès lui parler ? Non, Duo était comme les autres. Il faisait partie du monde des sons. Pas de son monde silencieux. Duo était simplement retourné auprès des autres.

Heero soupira et le chercha du regard juste pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il le trouva évidemment près des autres enfants, regroupés autour d'une bonne sœur. Le métis détourna le regard et se replongea dans sa lecture, reprenant son train-train quotidien.

La pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber. Heero pouvait sentir encore l'odeur de la pluie qui parfumait l'atmosphère. Il avait bien envie de se promener dehors. Mais les nuages grisonnants menaçaient encore. Les Sœurs ne le lui permettraient pas. Cependant, il espérait quand même pouvoir sortir avant de dîner. Ou bien avant d'aller se coucher.

Soudain, une tranche de pain tartinée de chocolat envahit son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux et capta celui de Duo. Duo qui était revenu. Lui souriant franchement. Lui tendant la tartine. Il en tenait une dans sa main.

-Tiens ! lui dit-il en avançant un peu plus sa main.

Machinalement, Heero se saisit du morceau de pain avec un air interrogateur.

-C'est le goûter, lui répondit Duo.

Le métis hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit. Duo fronça les sourcils d'un air de méditation. Il mordit dans sa tartine tout en réfléchissant. Heero en fit également de même. Le petit garçon observait pensivement le métis. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi celui-ci ne répondait pas quand les autres enfants s'amusaient à ses dépens. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ni répondre. Mais bizarrement, cela ne semblait pas attrister Heero plus que ça.

Duo finit d'avaler sa tartine et se lécha les doigts avec gourmandise. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, c'était bien le chocolat. Contrairement à Heero, qui n'en était pas fan. Il aimait bien l'odeur que ça dégageait, mais le chocolat ne faisait pas partie de ses saveurs préférées. Toutefois, c'était une première pour lui : quelqu'un d'autre que Sœur Véronique lui avait apporté son goûter. Duo avait pensé à lui et ça le déstabilisait. Alors même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement la pâte à tartiner, il la manger.

Soudain Duo se tourna vers lui. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour capter son regard. Heero releva la tête.

-Tu sais ce que je dis ? lui demanda Duo.

Heero opina du chef, sérieux.

-Comment ?

Le métis sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis il tendit un doigt tremblant vers les lèvres de Duo. Celui-ci le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? J'ai du chocolat partout ?

Heero resta quelques secondes, incertain d'avoir bien compris. Duo tira sur sa propre manche et s'essuya la bouche. Puis il fixa de nouveau le petit métis.

-J'en ai encore ?

Heero abaissa son doigt et baissa la tête. Ses épaules furent secouées de courts soubresauts. Duo, intrigué, se pencha en avant. Le métis avait plaqué ses mains devant sa bouche et son corps était secoué de spasmes. Son vis-à-vis essaya de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Heero… Tu rigoles ?

En même temps que les soubresauts se faisant plus violent, le métis hocha brièvement la tête. Duo resta interdit pendant quelques instants avant d'être prit à son tour par un petit fou rire. C'était la première fois que les deux petits garçons rigolaient franchement qu'ils étaient à l'orphelinat. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui que Heero sentait ses larmes au bord des yeux. Ca faisait tellement de bien, rire. Mais ça faisait mal au ventre aussi. Cependant, malgré sa douleur, c'était irrésistible : il avait envie de rire. Et de voir que Duo l'accompagnait le rendait encore plus euphorique.

Peu à peu, il se calma et Duo fit de même. Le petit garçon avait aussi les larmes aux yeux, larmes qu'il essaya avec le revers de sa manche. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Puis Duo prit la parole.

-Alors ? Comment tu sais ce que je dis si t'entends pas ?

Heero se concentra. De toute évidence, Duo n'avait pas comprit son geste tout à l'heure. Il pourrait toujours lui parler avec les signes mais Heero savait par expérience que très peu de personnes pouvaient le comprendre. Et il ignorait si Duo savait lire ou pas…

Le métis ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et Duo attendait toujours une réponse compréhensible.

C'était frustrant. Heero se sentait frustré. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours faire signe à Sœur Véronique pour qu'elle traduise, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait se faire comprendre tout seul. Sans l'aide d'une tierce personne pour communiquer. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Parce que pour une fois, il voulait « parler », tout seul.

Heero commença à bouger d'énervement sur sa chaise. Il fronçait les sourcils, cherchant un moyen de se faire comprendre. Duo, sentant que le métis n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule avec un sourire chaleureux.

-C'est pas grave, Heero.

Des larmes de frustrations roulèrent sur les joues du sourd-muet. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Pour lui, c'était grave. Il avait encore une fois la preuve qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débrouiller tout seul, sans l'aide des autres. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que s'il continuait à ne faire aucun effort pour communiquer sans l'aide de Sœur Véronique, il ne pourrait jamais se débrouiller seul. Heero fixa les prunelles de Duo avec un air de détermination. Il allait se faire comprendre. Il devait se faire comprendre.

Duo ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans la tête du métis. Mais il sentait que celui-ci était déterminé à lui dire comment il comprenait. Alors il attendit. Et se concentra sur le petit garçon assis face à lui.

Heero lui brandit soudain son livre. Duo s'en saisit et regarda la page ouverte, sans comprendre. Le métis tapota une page écrite.

-Heu… livre ?

Heero secoua la tête et tapota une nouvelle fois la page.

-Heero, je sais pas lire moi !

Le métis hocha précipitamment la tête en souriant. Duo le regardait, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'il ne sache pas lire pouvait aider le petit métis à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Heero voyant son état d'hésitation, soupira. Duo n'avait pas compris, encore une fois. Mais Heero était déterminé. Il arracha le livre des mains de Duo et captura son regard. Puis il fit semblant de lire, son doigt suivant les lignes. Duo se pencha en avant. Puis il tapota l'épaule du petit garçon lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu lis ? demanda-t-il quand Heero posa ses yeux sur lui.

Le visage du métis s'éclaira d'un grand sourire satisfait, et quelque peu soulagé. Mais Duo restait perplexe.

-Tu lis ? Mais y a rien d'écrire sur moi… !

Heero pointa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Duo.

-Tu lis sur la bouche ?

Heero acquiesça, tout heureux. Duo médita sur ce qu'il venait de comprendre : Heero savait ce qu'on lui disait parce qu'il le lisait sur la bouche ? Il fallu encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le métis le dévisageait craignant d'avoir échouer encore une fois, pour que le concept de « lire sur les lèvres » prenne un sens pour Duo. Au début, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lire sur les lèvres. Parce que techniquement, il n'y avait rien à lire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était une expression. Expression qu'il avait déjà entendue. Qu'on lui avait déjà expliquer. Il y avait longtemps. C'était sa maman. Mais il ne savait plus pourquoi elle le lui avait expliquer…

-Tu veux dire que… quand on dit des mots, la bouche, elle bouge. Et toi, tu comprends les mots qu'on dit qu'avec la bouche qui bouge et sans les sons ? résuma Duo.

Heero acquiesça de nouveau, tout excité. Il avait réussi ! Duo avait réussi à le comprendre ! Il avait réussi à communiquer tout seul ! Il avait eu du mal. Mais il y était arrivé !

Duo, lui aussi, était content. Il avait vu que le métis avait eu du mal. Et il était content d'avoir réussi à comprendre. Et aussi impressionné par le fait que Heero pouvait lire sur les lèvres sans entendre les sons.

-Dis Heero, je peux rester ?

Le métis se figea de surprise, l'espace de quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, ravi. Duo sourit puis s'éloigna précipitamment et revint en traînant une chaise derrière lui. Il la cala près de la fenêtre et s'y assit dessus. Il croisa les bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et reprit sa surveillance. Heero esquissa un sourire enchanté et reprit sa lecture.

Quelque fois, de rare fois, Duo l'interrompait et lui posait des questions. Pour Heero, ce n'était pas dur de se faire comprendre puisque les réponses étaient soit oui, soit non. Ils discutaient ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis chacun reprenait le cours de leurs occupations.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi près de la fenêtre. Le soir même, ils dînèrent côte à côte, sous l'œil humide de bonheur de Sœur Véronique.

Le lendemain, puisque le temps le permettait, Heero alla s'asseoir, là où il se réfugiait toujours, c'est-à-dire, dans un creux que formait la haie de laurier. Il s'asseyait là, et passait son temps à lire, ou bien à dessiner. C'était ce qu'il aurait fait si Duo ne l'avait pas suivit. Et Heero en fut heureux. Il avait maintenant la preuve que Duo ne le rejetterait pas et ne l'ignorerait pas comme les autres.

Heero passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à Duo quelques signes. Du genre : bonjour, nonne nuit, merci, je suis désolé… Des phrases bateaux. Puis chacun avait reprit une nouvelle fois ses activités…

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, c'est définitif, il ne reste qu'un chapitre avant de passer à la seconde partie !

Duo : Mais… mais… t'avais dit au début qu'il y aurait pas de seconde partie !

Caramelon : Aaahhh ! C'est trop beau l'espoir ! Mais c'est encore plus jouissif de le retirer ! Gniark, gniark, gniark !

Quatre : Quelle cruauté ! J'aurai jamais imaginé ça venant de toi !

Caramelon : Qui aime bien, châtit bien ! Et si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime !

Heero : On est pas obligé de savoir.

Wufei : A vrai dire, on VEUT pas savoir.

Trowa : … Cara, tu es sûre de vouloir faire une deuxième partie ?

Caramelon : CER-TAI-NE ! CATEGORIQUE !

Trowa : Malgré ce que tu réserves à Réléna ? Ce qui va être drôlement prise de tête ?

Caramelon : … J'avais oublié… Bof, pour le nombre de fois qu'elle va apparaître dans cette fic…

Quatre : Tant pis Trowa, t'auras essayé…

Caramelon : Mwahahahahahah !

* * *

(1) Je pourrai toujours vous dire le titre de ce livre si vous ne connaissez pas (et accessoirement, si ça vous intéresse et si je retrouve mon livre qui doit être enfoui sous des tonnes d'autres bouquins). Moi, je l'ai adoré. Mais j'étais en CM2 à cette époque donc… ça date quoi ! N'empêche, c'était mon rêve : une vie sans adulte ! Aujourd'hui, un peu moins puisque j'en suis une. Aujourd'hui, se serait une vie sans ses mioches, ses sales petits merdeux qui entrent au collège. Bon sang, je sais pas comment c'est dans les autres villes, mais ici, c'est des chieurs nés ! 


	3. Part 1 Chapitre 2

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : moi. UA.

Résumé : la suite du premier chapitre (sans blague !)

Couple : ben, y a bien un couple qui apparaît mais sinon, toujours que dalle !

Disclaimer : tant qu'on m'empêche pas de faire mumuse avec…

Note : la note 1, c'est juste pour votre culture générale (si vous êtes pas déjà au courant de ce phénomène) donc, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. La psycho est un sujet qui me passionne (en faisant des études dessus, vaudrait mieux…) donc je peux déblatérer dessus pendants des heures… La seconde, c'est une débilité.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, enfin ceux dont j'avais l'adresse email. Donc un merci à Kitty, à Sailor Sayuri, à Mithy, à Kaorulabelle, à Kelidril, à Mayu-chibichan, à Youkai, àPtite Clad, à Thealie, à Naia, à Florinoir, à Moonfree et àAele.**

**Petite réponse personelle à Delphine:** comme je n'ai pas ton adresse email, je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement. Mais c'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. De toute façon qui aime pasle kawai? Pour le titre du livre, tu as raison: Les enfants de Timpelbach. Tu l'as lu?

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 2**

Environ un mois après sa rencontre avec Heero, Duo avait perdu espoir. Il pouvait fixer tout le temps qu'il voulait ce fameux portail, celui-ci restait obstinément clos. Il avait beau espéré, ses parents ne le franchissaient pas.

Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils ne viendraient jamais le chercher. Cependant, Duo ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son seul espoir. Il aimait bien être avec Heero. Mais il préférait grandement rentrer chez lui. Revoir sa famille. Revoir ses amis. Pour lui, sa mère avait juste un empêchement. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, hein ? Sa maman ne pouvait pas lui mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Sa maman ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit de l'attendre si elle ne comptait pas le récupérer, pas vrai ?

Alors, pourquoi elle ne venait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de franchir ce portail ? De venir le sauver ? Est-ce que le policier lui avait menti ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui empêchait sa mère de venir ? Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa part. Et chaque fois que le petit garçon demandait aux Sœurs si elles en avaient, celles-ci lui souriaient tristement avec compassion et disaient non.

Ce jour-là, Duo fixait le portail, comme à son habitude. Heero, assis à côté de lui, finissait son livre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil d'automne ne les réchauffait plus efficacement, mais ils se sentaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas froid. De toute façon, ils étaient trop occupés pour sentir que l'air s'était rafraîchit.

Heero referma son livre dans un claquement sec. Il l'avait fini et il pensait déjà à son prochain livre. Après le repas, il irait à la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat emprunter un autre livre. Ou bien, il se mettrait au dessin. Oui, le dessin, ce serait bien.

Heero soupira et pivota vers Duo. Le châtain observait toujours le portail. Heero savait qu'il attendait ses parents. Il le lui avait dit. Il lui en parlait souvent. Mais ce que Heero gardait pour lui, c'était qu'il était persuadé que Duo avait été purement et simplement abandonné. Et que ce dernier refusait catégoriquement d'y croire.

Duo, sentant que Heero le dévisageait, se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Ils viendront pas, hein Heero ?

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le métis ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maman a menti ? Pourquoi elle vient pas, comme elle a dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Heero commençait à paniquer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux de Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour qu'il arrête de pleurer ?

-Heero, tu crois que… j'ai fais quelque chose de… de pas bien et que ma maman… m'aime plus ? Tu crois que… que c'est pour ça qu'elle me laisse… ici ? Qu'elle…

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

-Qu'elle m'a…

Duo étouffa un sanglot. Heero, indécis, effleura le poing serré de Duo. Le poing se desserra progressivement et le métis lui prit la main. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait rien dire. De toute façon, il n'aurait même pas su quoi lui répondre. Il voulait justement lui montrer qu'il était là. Et qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait puisque lui aussi, il ne savait pas où était sa mère. S'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Ou si lui aussi avait été abandonné.

-Qu'elle m'a… a… abandonné ?

La main de Duo qui retenait celle de Heero se crispa. Le métis avait mal et sans qu'il s'en rende compte des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues également. Duo se mordit plus profondément la lèvre en tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux essayant vainement d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-C'est… c'est parce que… que j'ai été mé… méchant ? Si j'étais… sage… elle aurait pas…

-Duo ? Heero ?

Sœur Véronique s'approcha des deux enfants en pleurs. Heero releva la tête vers la Sœur, ayant senti son odeur. Duo, toujours sa manche sur les yeux, avait du mal à respirer calmement. La Sœur s'accroupit devant eux et leur caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Duo lâcha soudain la main du métis et se réfugia précipitamment dans les bras de la Sœur Véronique. Puis il éclata en sanglots. De longs sanglots déchirants. Sœur Véronique le serra contre elle en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au métis qui pleurait silencieusement, assis dans le creux que formait la haie. Elle lui tendit une main et Heero, comme s'il n'attendait que cette invitation, se réfugia à son tour dans ses bras.

Sœur Véronique savait que les deux enfants restaient et resteraient probablement méfiant envers les adultes. Elle savait aussi qu'ils n'aimaient pas les bonnes sœurs. Ce n'était pas personnel, elle l'avait deviné. Ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, c'était simplement ce qu'elle représentait, ce qu'elle signifiait : qu'elles étaient là parce qu'ils n'avaient plus leur mère.

Mais ils avaient beau vouloir « s'émanciper » des adultes, ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants. Des enfants qui ne pouvaient pas toujours se consoler entre eux. Des enfants qui avaient tout de même besoin des adultes, tout du moins affectivement. Ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin, c'était de leur mère. De l'affection, de la tendresse d'une vraie mère qui s'occuperait d'eux. Parce qu'elles avaient beau être là, les bonnes sœurs, elles avaient beau être plusieurs, ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Combien d'enfants en bas âge qu'elles avaient recueilli s'étaient laissés mourir ? (1) Ils avaient beau être nourri correctement, certains se laissaient invariablement mourir de faim… ou peut-être était-ce de tristesse. Ces nourrissons mouraient littéralement de chagrin.

Peu à peu, les deux enfants se calmèrent. Puis Sœur Véronique les amena se débarbouiller, puis les conduisit à la cantine de l'orphelinat pour dîner.

Tard dans la soirée, une petite silhouette quitta sa chambre pour en rejoindre une autre. Il se faufila silencieusement à l'intérieur et secoua la forme endormie dans le lit. Celle-ci se releva doucement, apparemment réveillée, se frotta les yeux pendant que la deuxième silhouette alluma la lampe de chevet.

-Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Le métis lui tendit une espèce de tortue, pas plus grande que sa main. Duo la saisit, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Il l'examina rapidement. C'était une petite tortue sommaire en pâte à sel, peinte intégralement en vert.

-C'est pour moi ?

Heero hocha la tête avec sérieux puis il obligea le châtain à retourner la petite tortue. Sous la carapace, Heero y avait gravé son prénom. Ce que devina rapidement Duo. Il ne savait pas lire mais connaissait les signes qui formaient son propre prénom et celui du métis.

-Pourquoi ?

Le métis leva un doigt et le posa sous l'œil du châtain. Puis le doigt descendit doucement sur la joue jusqu'au menton. Et en même temps, Heero secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme en signe de négation. Duo réfléchit quelques instants, puis tenta une explication.

-Je dois plus pleurer, hein ?

Heero acquiesça.

-Tu me donnes ta peluche comme ça je suis pas tout seul, c'est ça ?

Heero opina de la tête encore une fois, avec un petit sourire timide. Duo lui sourit en retour et sauta au bas de son lit. Il se rua vers son armoire et fouilla son baluchon, celui avec lequel on l'avait trouvé. Il en sortit un gros porte-clé, un gros rat blanc, les pattes jaunes et la queue grise. (2) Il fourra le porte-clé peluche dans les mains du métis.

-Toi aussi, t'es plus tout seul. Il faut plus pleurer, d'accord ?

Heero observa en tremblant son premier cadeau, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il effaça bien vite les gouttelettes qui se formaient au coin des yeux puis planta ses iris dans ceux de Duo. Il hocha rapidement la tête.

-Alors, on va plus pleurer, confirma le châtain.

Fier de sa résolution, il éclata d'un petit rire. Rire qu'il communiqua au métis. Duo sauta sur son lit et invita Heero à faire de même. Ils jouèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis de longs bâillements les arrêtèrent. Duo, fatigué, se faufila sous ses draps, suivit de près par Heero. Ils ne leur fallu pas bien longtemps pour dormir à poing fermé.

* * *

Depuis cet épisode, les deux enfants devinrent encore plus soudés. Ils étaient déjà très proche auparavant, mais le lien qui les unissait se renforçait au fil des jours. Trop. Beaucoup trop aux yeux des autres enfants. Surtout ceux qui avaient pour habitude de rire aux dépens du petit sourd muet. Une chose que Duo n'acceptait pas. Et qui le leur faisait bien savoir. Pendant près d'une semaine, le châtain s'appliqua à bien leur faire comprendre que le temps où ils pouvaient rire de Heero à ses dépends était révolu. Tout ça à grand renfort de coups de poings et de coups de pieds.

La première fois, les camarades de Heero n'avaient pas saisit. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ce nouveau leur avait sauté dessus alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se moquer tranquillement. Premièrement, il était extrêmement rare que les orphelins osaient leur tenir tête. Deuxièmement, ils ne leur étaient même pas venus à l'esprit que Duo défendait le sourd muet.

On pouvait observer ce phénomène dans toutes les cours de récréations : ceux qui étaient marginalisés par les uns, marginalisaient eux-mêmes les autres. Généralement, un petit groupe d'enfant, plus communément appelés boucs émissaires. Et Heero était ce qu'on appelait bouc émissaire. Les enfants « normaux » passaient leurs nerfs sur les orphelins qui passaient à leur tour leur frustration sur Heero, qui s'en moquait royalement. Mais pas Duo. Duo ne s'en moquait pas. Et il était bien décidé à inverser cette tendance.

Aussi, il entreprit de mettre les points sur les i.

Sauf qu'apparemment, juste une fois, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Lorsque les autres élèves arrêtèrent de s'interroger sur l'étrange réaction du châtain, ils reprirent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes de persécutions sur les orphelins. Ce qui obligea une fois de plus Duo à remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Heero, en voyant le châtain se battre, et apparemment pour lui, ne comprenait pas. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Personnellement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Et surtout, il n'entendait rien et ne voulait rien savoir. Alors pourquoi Duo réagissait ainsi ?

Il ne comprit que ses motivations que lorsqu'il fut confronté à la même situation.

Les autres élèves de l'école commencèrent à se plaindre de l'attitude de Duo. Tout comme les professeurs et les surveillants d'ailleurs. Alors que ces derniers sévissaient surtout en l'obligeant à rester en classe pendant les récréations, les autre enfants décidèrent de changer de cible et de régler leurs comptes avec Duo.

Et lorsqu'il vit le châtain aux prises avec plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, Heero courut le rejoindre et se battre à ses côtés. Qu'on l'embête lui, Heero, il s'en moquait. Mais qu'on embête Duo même s'il l'avait cherché, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Les enfants furent bien vite arrêtés par les surveillants et tous emmenés à l'espace infirmerie pour soigner leurs égratignures. Quand ils leurs avaient demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, Duo avait crié, furieux mais déterminé :

-Ceux qui veulent embêter ou faire du mal à Heero, je les tape !

Puis Duo se mordit la lèvre tout en serrant les poings. Le métis qui avait pu lire sur les lèvres du châtain, hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit la main et défiait les enfants du regard de faire la même chose à Duo. Ils s'étaient mis dos à dos, comme si l'un protégeait les arrières de l'autre, fixant avec détermination leurs camarades d'école et les professeurs.

Depuis lors, tous les enfants « normaux » ou orphelins les laissaient tranquille. Ou du moins, évitaient de parler ouvertement des deux enfants. Ce qui diminua nettement le nombre d'altercation entre les deux enfants et les autres. Ce qui n'était pas très évident puisque Duo était loin d'être sourd et Heero savait parfaitement lire sur les lèvres.

Tout aurait bien pu se passer, si cela ne s'arrêtait qu'à leur comportement violent. Mais les bonnes sœurs durent faire face à un autre problème, beaucoup plus sérieux.

L'année de leurs 6 ans, Duo apprit finalement à écrire et à lire en même temps que les autres enfants de son âge. Il était juste le plus motivé de sa classe. Non pas qu'il lui tardait de dévorer les livres de la bibliothèque, mais il lui tardait de parler avec Heero. De comprendre entièrement ce qu'il voulait.

Sœur Véronique avait d'abord vu cela d'un bon œil. Que Heero ait un ami, bien qu'ils ne se considéraient pas comme ami, l'avait ravie. Et le fait qu'il puisse entièrement s'exprimer avec son ami, sans passer par des gestes maladroits, des mimes et des rébus, la comblait de joie.

Grâce à Heero, les progrès de Duo à la lecture se firent plus rapidement. Il lui restait tout de même quelques lacunes au niveau de l'écriture : il avait du mal à former certaines lettres. Mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait d'abord savoir lire, plus que tout. Puis au fil des semaines, Heero et Duo purent enfin échanger pleinement leurs idées, leurs impressions. Heero put enfin dire au châtain pourquoi il était ici. Qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Qu'il aurait voulu se souvenir du visage de ses parents. Ils purent partager pleinement leurs moments de tristesse. Mais aussi leur désir de vouloir partir.

Assis, caché dans leur creux de haie, ils se faufilaient souvent vers le grillage pour regarder la rue. Leur envie de la traverser. De partir. De retrouver leurs parents. Leur désir. Cette envie de liberté. Leur détermination à partir. C'était cela le vrai problème pour les bonnes sœurs.

Une nuit où les deux enfants dormaient ensemble (cela devenait une habitude. Et les sœurs sachant qu'ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre, qu'ils avaient besoin d'une présence affective, les laissaient faire), ils s'étaient réveillés très tard dans la soirée. Juste avant d'aller se coucher, ils avaient fourré dans le baluchon de Duo, celui qu'il avait quand on l'avait trouvé, toutes leurs affaires. Ils étaient sortis en douce de leur chambre, chacun faisant confiance aux capacités sensoriels que l'autre n'avaient pas : l'ouie de Duo, qui était de toute façon bien plus développée que celle de Heero. Et l'odorat du métis, ou sa capacité à sentir l'odeur de ceux qui approchaient. Ils passèrent quelques instants aux cuisines pour voler de la nourriture. Ce fut sans doute ce qui les perdit puisqu'ils furent ensuite rattrapés alors qu'ils tentaient d'ouvrir le portail.

Le lendemain, les bonnes sœurs essayèrent de savoir ce qui les avait poussés à vouloir s'enfuir. Les deux enfants leur avaient juste répondu qu'ils voulaient retrouver leur mère. Emues, les Sœurs leur pardonnèrent et les cajolèrent. Elles tentèrent de leur expliquer qu'ils devaient attendre parce que Dehors était dangereux. Qu'elles comprenaient leurs motivations, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir : ils étaient beaucoup trop jeune pour vivre seul, Dehors.

Mais cela ne vint pas émousser leur désir de partir. Ils n'avaient vraiment qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver leur famille. Et ils se fichaient bien de savoir comment ils allaient s'en sortir une fois Dehors. Ce que constatèrent rapidement les Sœurs après les avoir retrouvés plusieurs fois entrain d'ouvrir le portail. Et aucune punition, aucune explication logique, ne parvint à les faire changer d'avis.

La mère Supérieure prit donc les choses en main en prenant une décision : il fallait coûte que coûte, les séparer. Pour leur bien. Décision prise à contrecoeur, mais il fallait absolument qu'ils oublient leur désir de retrouver leur mère. Du moins pour l'instant. Il fallait à tout prix recentrer, rediriger leur attention sur d'autres activités.

Et l'occasion de les séparer se présenta en même temps qu'un couple, alors que Heero venait de fêter sa 7ème année, et que Duo finissait sa 6ème…

A suivre…

* * *

Caramelon : Ben finalement, c'est pas le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Promis ! C'est l'avant dernier !

Wufei : Tu sais, tu peux prolonger cette première partie. Je suis sûr que les lecteurs ne t'en voudront pas !

Caramelon : Je vois… Pas pressé à ce que j'entame la seconde partie ?

Wufei : …

Trowa : Tu es démasqué.

Quatre : C'était facile à voir, remarque.

* * *

(1)Phénomène de l'hospitalisme, décrit par René Spitz (psychanalyste hongrois) en 1945. Pour lui, le terme d'hospitalisme recouvre _l'ensemble des troubles physiques dus à une carence affective par privation de la mère chez les jeunes enfants placés en institution pendant les 18 premiers mois de la vie. _

Pour être plus concrète :

Le premier mois de séparation, l'enfant va se mettre à pleurer sans raison, sera triste, s'accrochant à tout adulte de l'entourage, recherchant le contact.

Au deuxième mois, il y a arrêt de développement, perte de poids, et tristesse. L'enfant cherche le contact mais sans véhémence.

Au troisième mois, il y a un refus du contact. L'enfant reste couché à plat ventre sur le lit, a des insomnies, refuse la nourriture, attrape facilement des maladies, et demeure anxieux et indifférent. Le retard psychomoteur se généralise.

Après trois mois, le visage se fige, le regard est absent. Il n'y a plus de pleurs ni de sourires, plus de crise. On observera quelques gémissements plaintifs, des mouvements bizarres des doigts, des stéréotypies, et une mauvaise coordination oculaire. Le développement mental et physique est entravé mais la guérison sera rapide si l'Enfant retrouve sa mère ou un substitut avant la fin du quatrième, voire du cinquième mois. Dans le cas contraire, il n'est pas rare que le nourrisson se laisse purement et simplement mourir.

Bon, maintenant, c'est ce que j'ai appris en cours. Actuellement, je serai incapable de vous dire si ce phénomène persiste, je me suis pas encore renseignée à ce sujet (note à moi-même : faut que je me renseigne…) Tout ça pour dire que la relation entre une mère (biologique ou non !) et son enfant est primordiale pour le bon développement psychique et psychomoteur de cet enfant dans ses premières années… Mais bon, ça c'est la vision de psychos des années 1900. Aujourd'hui, une telle relation est primordiale, je pense. Mais si des enfants qui ont perdus leur mère dans leurs jeunes années mais qu'ils ont établis une relation similaire avec un proche (père…), ils s'en sortent. Ils auront toujours un manque, mais mmmpphhh mmpphh mmpphh…

Duo (bâillonnant Caramelon avec sa main) : C'est bon, ne me remerciez pas. J'abrège vos souffrances !

Caramelon : mmmpphh… Mais la théorie de l'attachement de Bowlby… mmpphh !

Duo : Mais tu vas te taire oui ? Heero !

Paf !

Heero : Voilà !

Caramelon : … … Zzzzzzz…

(2)C'est comme ça qu'est le porte-clé des clés de mon appart. Comme j'ai tendance à perdre facilement les petits objets… Et puis, c'est pratique pour les retrouver dans ton sac… lol !


	4. Part 1 Chapitre 3

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : gna gna gna

Résumé : la suite du chapitre 2. Etonnant pas vrai ? (je pense sérieusement à supprimer cette rubrique dans les prochains chapitres)

Disclaimer : m'ennuie…

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Youpi !

Note 2 : notes débiles à la fin. Rien de bien psychologique là dedans

**merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer. J'espère que j'aurai répondu à tout le monde. **

**bonne lecture! **

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 3**

Il pleuvait.

Et il était seul.

Heero était assis sur son lit, tout seul. Il tentait vainement de se concentrer sur son dessin, mais inévitablement, son regard était attiré par le portail de l'orphelinat. Portail par lequel était partit Duo.

Sœur Géraldine était venue une demi-heure auparavant pour chercher le châtain. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. La visite médicale trimestrielle. Chaque orphelin devait faire cette visite. Juste pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Et cela rassurait les couples qui souhaitaient adopter un de ces enfants.

Heero y avait eu droit le jour précédent. Et Duo lui avait dit qu'il s'était ennuyé ferme. Il n'avait rien fait pendant près de deux heures à part bayer aux corneilles et fixer le portail d'un œil morne. Sœur Véronique avait essayé de le pousser à rejoindre les autres. Ce qu'il avait fait. Mais leurs jeux ne l'avaient pas du tout distrait.

Et aujourd'hui, Heero ressentait la même chose. Il s'ennuyait. Duo lui manquait.

Avant, Heero ne voulait communiquer avec personne. Il restait seul. Dans son monde silencieux. Et cela lui convenait. Personne ne le dérangeait. Et il ne dérangeait personne. Enfin, si on pouvait dire… Il adorait la solitude. Etre seul dans son refuge de feuillage. A lire. A dessiner. Suivre son petit bonhomme de chemin, seul. Il n'avait pas de souci majeur. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Et depuis, il y avait Duo. Le châtain s'était imposé naturellement, et Heero ne l'avait jamais repoussé. A partir de ce jour, ils ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire plus quittés. Jouant ensemble : cartes, jeux de société. Dessinant l'un à côté de l'autre. Faisant leurs devoirs de classe. Et puis, ils parlaient, rêvaient, concoctaient des plans d'évasion.

Et maintenant, tout cela lui manquait. Et il ne voulait plus reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. De nouveau être seul. Non, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait envie d'être avec lui, tout simplement. Parce qu'il se sentait bien quand Duo jouait avec lui.

Heero ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Quelle était la nature de leur lien. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas le définir. Sœur Véronique lui avait dit, la veille, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il se soit trouvé un ami.

Ami.

Ils seraient amis.

Il éprouverait de l'amitié pour Duo.

Etrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il tenait beaucoup à Duo. Ca, il n'en avait aucun doute. Mais juste dire qu'ils étaient amis… Il ne le voulait pas. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amitié.

Heero, pendant ses deux premières années à l'orphelinat, avait beaucoup observé les autres orphelins. Aujourd'hui, un peu moins. En classe seulement. Ou bien pendant les récréations quand Duo était puni, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Même s'il ne se battait plus, il restait un enfant assez turbulent en classe. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, un enfant très susceptible.

Et grâce à ses observations, il avait défini ce qu'était l'amitié.

Les autres enfants qui se disaient amis, jouaient tout le temps ensemble. Ils riaient. Inventaient des jeux. Mais lorsque l'un pleurait, son ami le regardait très embêté puis courait chercher une maîtresse ou bien une surveillante. L'ami allait chercher un adulte. Et une fois que l'adulte s'occupait de l'enfant en pleurs, son ami s'empressait de retrouver d'autres camarades pour continuer le jeu.

Alors non ! Lui et Duo ne pouvaient pas être ami. Parce que lorsqu'il pleurait, certes Duo le regardait assez embêté, mais il restait près de lui et le consolait comme il pouvait. Généralement, il s'asseyait en silence à côté du métis et lui prenait gentiment la main. Puis il attendait. Et quand Heero séchait ses larmes, Duo lui faisait une grimace comique qui ne manquait pas de le faire rire. Et le métis agissait de la même manière, la grimace en moins toutefois. Il lui souriait juste gentiment.

Alors ça ne pouvait pas être juste de l'amitié. Il n'en voulait pas de cette sorte d'amitié. Il n'aimait donc pas que Sœur véronique lui dise qu'ils étaient amis. Conclusion : entre lui et Duo, ça ne pouvait pas être cette stupide amitié qui liait les autres. Ce n'était pas pour eux. Et tant mieux.

Il y avait bien un autre lien : les amoureux.

Tout avait commencé à cause des jupes. Heero, qui était encore une fois seul dans la cour de récréation, avait constaté une étrange habitude des garçons : ils passaient leurs temps à vouloir soulever les jupes des filles. Et Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant sous les jupes des filles ? Elles cachaient quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui poussait les garçons à soulever les jupes ?

Rien. Visiblement, rien.

Alors qu'une fillette passait devant lui avec ses amies, le métis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, avait soulevé un pan de la jupe, découvrant une petite culotte rose et rien d'autre. Il n'y avait rien de bien important. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait lui. Et ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de la fillette qui ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri strident. Son amie plaqua rapidement les mains sur ses oreilles et Heero pensa simplement qu'être sourd apportait tout de même certain avantage… La fillette lui cria dessus et le frappa. Et Heero ne comprenait toujours pas. Il n'avait rien fait. Juste regarder sous sa jupe s'il y avait quelque chose et il n'y avait rien. La fillette s'était ensuite éloignée. Et Heero avait reprit la lecture de son nouveau livre. Il demanderait à Duo si lui comprenait quelque chose à cette histoire. Le châtain en savait beaucoup plus. Jusqu'à la fin de la récréation, le métis resta dans son coin. Et, fait étonnant, la fillette qui l'avait frappé, passait et repassait devant lui sous n'importe quel prétexte.

A la pause de midi, Heero demanda à Duo ce qu'il en pensait de ce comportement bizarre. Le châtain avait longuement réfléchit.

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle voulait que tu soulèves sa jupe encore.

-_Mais elle m'a frappé à cause de ça ! _

-Peut-être mais elle voulait que tu recommences, c'est sûr. Parce que ça veut dire que t'es amoureux d'elle.

Le métis avait bloqué. Amoureux ? Parce qu'il avait regardé sous la jupe ? Duo, voyant l'air perdu de Heero, continua ses explications.

-Ben oui, elle croit que t'es amoureux d'elle puisque tu as regardé sa culotte.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Alors il était amoureux parce qu'il avait regardé une culotte ? C'était ce que pensait cette fillette ?

…

Les filles étaient définitivement bizarres.

-_C'est bête. Je savais déjà qu'elle porte une culotte. Tout le monde porte des culottes. _

-Bah, pourquoi t'as regardé sous sa jupe aussi ?

Le métis lui expliqua qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi les garçons soulevaient les jupes des filles. Et Duo lui avait répondu qu'ils soulevaient toujours les jupes des filles qu'ils aimaient. Heero avait rétorqué qu'il aimait pas cette fille. Il voulait juste savoir. C'était de la pure curiosité. Puis il avait demandé à Duo s'il avait envie de soulever des jupes. Celui-ci avait répondu par la négative. Et puis…

-_C'est quoi être amoureux ? _

Duo n'avait pas répondu. Il savait pas non plus. Alors ils avaient observé.

Etre amoureux, c'était prendre la personne qu'on aime par la main. C'était se faire charrier par les copains et les copines. C'était littéralement se courir après pour soulever les jupes ou baisser les pantalons. C'était se cacher dans des coins pour se faire des bisous, sur la joue ou sur la bouche. C'était jouer au papa et à la maman. C'était rougir à tout va. C'était embêter son amoureux ou son amoureuse (l'amour vache quoi !)

Et c'était surtout entre un garçon et une fille.

Donc Heero, qui n'acceptait pas que l'on dise que Duo était son ami, pouvait aussi conclure qu'il était certainement pas un amoureux non plus. D'un, ils ne se tenaient la main que quand ils étaient tristes (et puis les petites filles le faisaient bien entre elles). Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de baisser le pantalon de l'autre. Ils se cachaient certes dans des coins, mais pour être tranquille. Ils s'étaient une ou deux fois fait la bise sur la joue pour se dire bonne nuit. Mais pas plus. Ils jouaient plutôt aux cartes et aux jeux de société, plutôt qu'au papa et à la maman. Ils ne rougissaient pas non plus. Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'embêter non plus. Et surtout, surtout, Duo était un garçon.

Bref, Heero n'était pas plus avancé.

* * *

Heero soupira d'ennui pour la… la… énième fois. Il sentit soudain la présence de Sœur Véronique, derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à pivoter.

-Heero, viens avec moi s'il te plait ! lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Le métis hocha la tête et sauta au bas de sa chaise. Il prit la main que lui tendait la Sœur et la suivit à travers les couloirs de l'institut. Heero s'aperçut que la Sœur le conduisait vers le bureau de la Mère Supérieure. Or, on ne pouvait qu'être convoqué dans ce bureau pour deux raisons. La première, lorsqu'un enfant était en passe d'être adopté. La seconde, la plus probable, lorsqu'un enfant avait fait une bêtise et qu'il devait être puni. Mais Heero avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quelque chose qui méritait qu'on le punisse. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté de s'échapper. Bien sûr, ils comptaient réessayer de nouveau dans une petite semaine, lors de la fête d'Halloween (1), mais ça, les Sœurs ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Sœur Véronique frappa doucement à la porte puis l'ouvrit lorsque la Mère Supérieure le permit. Heero pénétra dans le bureau. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aimait pas ce bureau. Il le trouvait vide, sans couleur. Beaucoup trop sobre. Et les rares décorations accrochées aux murs le faisaient toujours frissonner. Surtout le visage de ce bonhomme barbu, avec un soleil derrière la tête, qui fixait toujours Heero de son regard sévère. Le métis détestait cordialement cet homme. Surtout que d'après les Sœurs, il voyait et savait TOUT ce qu'ils faisaient, lui et Duo. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Ils prenaient toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que leurs projets ne se sachent pas, et savoir qu'il y a quand même une personne qui sait, ça les rendait furieux. Et mal à l'aise. Et en même temps, ça devait expliquer leurs échecs… (2)

Détournant le regard de cet homme sans-gêne et impoli (parce que s'occuper des affaires des autres quand on y était pas invité, c'est impoli, ça, Heero le savait) pour le poser sur la Mère Supérieure, assisse derrière son bureau. Puis un couple attira son attention. Un homme d'origine asiatique de toute évidence. Les yeux et cheveux noirs. A ses côtés, une jeune femme sans aucun doute d'origine occidentale. Des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Le métis les dévisageait avec curiosité. Ces deux personnes étaient habillés comme les gens qui allaient à l'église du dimanche : très propre sur eux, tailleur et complet noir, il avait l'impression qu'ils sortaient d'un enterrement.

Heero s'avança prudemment au centre de la pièce. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la Mère Supérieure l'avait fait demandé. Il ne connaissait pas non plus ces personnes en noires, donc il ne leur avait rien fait.

La Mère Supérieure se leva.

-Heero, je te présente Mr et Mme Yuy (3).

Le petit garçon les salua brièvement de la tête, toujours aussi curieux.

-Mr, Mme Yuy, voici notre petit pensionnaire Heero.

La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement et s'avança vers le métis. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Bonjour Heero.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. La jeune femme tendit la main et dégagea quelques mèches rebelles qui couvraient le front du petit garçon. Celui-ci se laissa faire, sans cacher sa surprise. Heero aimait bien l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle sentait bon. Une douce odeur de cannelle. Et il aimait bien son sourire aussi. Elle semblait gentille. Alors, il lui sourit à son tour.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main et Heero, hésitant à peine plus d'une seconde, la prit. Elle le conduisit vers un siège et l'assit dessus. Puis elle prit place sur un autre siège, face à lui, à côté de son époux. Sœur Véronique prit place debout, derrière le fauteuil de la Mère Supérieure. Celle-ci prit la parole.

-Je vois que le premier contact s'est bien passé. J'en suis ravie.

Elle croisa les mains devant elle.

-Heero est sourd et muet, commença-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres pour peu que la personne qui s'adresse à lui se tienne en face de lui. Qu'il connaissait le langage des signes. Qu'il savait lire et écrire. Et que c'était surtout en écrivant qu'il communiquait. Elle leur raconta aussi les circonstances de son arrivée. Que la recherche de ses parents, par la police, n'a rien donné. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Heero entendait que les autorités locales avaient recherché en vain ses parents. Il avait toujours cru qu'on l'avait déposé dans cet orphelinat juste pour qu'il ne pose plus de problème à personne. A vrai dire, il avait toujours cru que tout le monde s'en fichait si ces parents avaient disparu. Enfin, finalement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'extasier puisqu'ils n'avaient, au bout du compte, rien trouvé.

Elle leur signala qu'il était arrivé un 24 avril, il y avait 4 ans de cela. Et que cette date était considérée comme celle de son anniversaire. Elle ajouta qu'elle ne savait pas quel âge Heero avait vraiment. Qu'elles avaient estimé son âge à 3 ans, lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé.

-Pourquoi Heero ? demanda soudain l'homme.

Le métis fixa intensément la Mère Supérieure. Quand le couple de joggeur l'avait retrouvé, il ne s'appelait pas Heero à la base. Depuis le temps, il avait oublié quel mouvement de lèvre formait son prénom. Et puis les Sœurs l'avaient nommé Heero. Et cela lui convenait. Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi Heero. Enfin, maintenant, si. Chaque enfant se posait un jour la question : où est-ce que leurs parents étaient allés pêcher leur prénom ? Pourquoi un tel, et pas un autre ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une anecdote particulière ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils avaient été à ce moment-là en manque d'inspiration et avaient pioché au hasard dans le calendrier des saints ?

-C'est vrai que Heero n'est pas un prénom du calendrier.

La Mère Supérieure esquissa un sourire entendu. Elle raconta alors qu'elle avait un vieil ami japonais, nommé Hiroshi. Et que ce prénom l'avait inspirée. Toutefois, comme le petit garçon, était clairement métissé, elle avait « anglicisé » son prénom, en mettant deux e au lieu d'un i. Puis elle leur demanda si cela leur posait un problème. La jeune femme s'empressa de démentir tandis que le japonais acquiesçait.

Heero n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas à cause d'une bêtise qu'il aurait faite. Puisque personne ne le grondait. Il cessa aussi de lire sur les lèvres. Le couple et la Mère Supérieure parlaient de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait même pas en quoi ça pouvait bien le concerner. Soudain, Mme Yuy s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Heero ! Et si tu me montrais ta chambre ?

Le métis opina du chef et accepta de prendre la main tendue. Le petit garçon, suivit de la jeune femme et de la Sœur Véronique, traversa les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Elles étaient toutes identiques. Un simple lit pour une seule personne. Une table de chevet nantie d'une lampe. Un petit bureau. Une commode. Et une penderie. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Les murs de la chambre de Heero étaient décorés de multiples dessins. Les siens. Et ceux de Duo aussi.

-C'est très joli. Dis-moi Heero !

La jeune femme s'agenouilla de nouveau devant le petit garçon.

-Tu te plais ici ?

Heero hésita. Devait-il mentir ou bien dire la vérité ? Ne voyant pas où était le danger, il décida d'être franc. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. La jeune femme sourit, rassurante.

-C'est normal. Tu sais, Heero, mon mari et moi, on voudrait un petit garçon à aimer. Un petit garçon comme toi. Et toi, Heero, tu pourrais nous aimer ?

Le métis réfléchit quelques secondes en dévisageant la jeune femme. Elle lui demandait s'il pouvait l'aimer ? Cette femme qui sentait si bon. Qui avait l'air si gentille. Si douce. Oui, oui, il pourrait l'aimer. Tandis que l'homme… il avait l'air… sévère. Pas forcément méchant. Mais strict. Autoritaire. Juste. (4) Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il avait une bonne impression en tout cas. Aussi, il hocha timidement la tête. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et elle le serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle le retint juste contre elle, lui laissant assez de liberté pour refuser l'étreinte.

Heero, d'abord surpris, se laissa envahir par l'odeur de cannelle que dégageait la femme et ferma les yeux. Puis, le métis nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, refermant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'éloignèrent.

-Heero, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir un fils comme toi. Tu voudrais que je devienne ta nouvelle maman ?

Le métis écarquilla les yeux. Une maman ? Cette femme voulait devenir sa nouvelle maman ? Quelqu'un qu'il recherchait depuis le début ? Cette femme si gentille ? Emu, les larmes aux yeux, Heero avait du mal à y croire. S'il disait oui, il aurait un nouveau papa, une nouvelle maman, une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle vie. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Une fois de plus, le métis acquiesça.

-Alors, ça te dirait de partir tout de suite ?

Encore une fois, Heero opina du chef. La jeune femme se leva prestement et avec l'aide de la bonne sœur, commença à faire les bagages du petit garçon. Heero décrochait consciencieusement les dessins accrochés au mur, alors que la jeune femme finissait de remplir le petit sac à dos. Il lui tardait que Duo rentre. Pour lui dire…

Duo !

Il pouvait pas partir sans Duo ! Il le pouvait pas. C'était son… son… C'était Duo. Et il quitterait pas l'orphelinat sans lui. Il devait prévenir sa nouvelle maman. Qu'il fallait prendre aussi Duo. Où était son calepin ? Où était son stylo ?

Alors qu'il le cherchait dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet, la jeune femme le souleva soudainement et le serra contre elle. Heero se débattit et chercha Sœur Véronique du regard. Elle, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'il fallait attendre Duo. Mais il ne la vit nulle part. Il se débattit plus fort. La jeune femme le serra un peu plus contre elle en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui agitait le petit garçon. Elle rejoignit son époux qui avait réglé les dernières formalités avec la Mère Supérieure, puis s'avancèrent vers le portail.

Heero pleurait de frustration. Il voulait parler. Crier. Il voulait pas partir. Pas sans Duo.

Ils traversèrent le portail qui après quelques secondes se referma. Heero se figea. Il était sortit. Sortit. Sans lui. Alors qu'ils avaient promis. Promis qu'ils partiraient ensemble. Le métis ne réalisa même plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il hoquetait douloureusement. Il sentit à peine la voiture démarrer et prendre de la vitesse.

* * *

Duo sortit précipitamment de l'aile de l'infirmerie. Il avait enfin fini cette stupide visite médicale. Il n'était jamais malade de toute façon. Sauf si on comptait les petits rhumes et la fois où, lui et Heero avaient attrapé la varicelle. Pendant près d'une semaine, ils avaient été en quarantaine dans la chambre du métis à essayer de ne surtout pas se gratter. Ca avait été une semaine absolument horrible. Mais mis à part ça, ils étaient au top de leur forme.

-Duo ! cria Sœur Géraldine. Attends-moi !

-Vous n'avez qu'à marcher plus vite ma Sœur ! rétorqua Duo avec insolence.

La Sœur soupira de lassitude. Cet enfant était intenable. Pas loin de l'enfant hyperactif. Elle regarda la silhouette du petit garçon disparaître au coin du bâtiment principal de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit Duo complètement figé au milieu de la cour, regardant fixement en direction du portail. Portail que verrouillait la Mère Supérieure. Sœur Géraldine savait ce que cela impliquait : le petit Heero venait juste de partir. Elle s'approcha du petit garçon figé.

-Non…, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, de prononcer un seul son, que l'enfant se mit à courir vers l'intérieur de l'institution. Il se précipita vers la chambre du métis. Et resta figé sur le palier.

Vide.

Tout était vide.

Plus de dessins. Plus de livre sur le bureau. Plus d'affaire dans la penderie grande ouverte.

Plus de Heero.

Il était partit. Sans lui. En le laissant tout seul. Dans cet endroit qu'ils détestaient. Alors qu'ils avaient promis. Il avait trahi.

Le regard de Duo se promena brièvement sur les murs vides de tout dessin. Le regard vague. Lointain. L'esprit vidé de toute émotion.

Choqué. Pétrifié. Trahi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu le reverras Duo, lui chuchota Sœur Véronique à l'oreille.

-Menteuse, répondit froidement le petit garçon.

Il fit demi-tour et pénétra dans sa propre chambre. Il claqua la porte au nez de la Sœur. Il s'enfouit sous ses draps, le visage caché dans l'oreiller. Et sans le savoir, il brisa lui aussi une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite : il pleura.

Pendant près d'une semaine, Duo sortit rarement de sa chambre. Il s'enfermait dans une sorte de mutisme et son visage ne reflétait plus de joie. Il n'exprimait d'ailleurs plus rien. Il restait neutre. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup les Sœurs.

Mais Duo s'en moquait. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête. Parce que même si Heero n'était plus avec lui, il tenterait tout de même de partir. Comme prévu. Le soir d'Halloween. Ce jour-là, les enfants devaient préparer le réfectoire pour la soirée costumée. Et certains des orphelins avaient du aller dans le jardin potager avec le jardinier pour récupérer des citrouilles, comme le voulait la tradition. Et Duo avait subtilisé un sécateur et l'avait discrètement caché dans le creux de sa haie. Le soir venu, il s'éclipsa après le repas et courut vers sa haie. Avec le sécateur, il découpa le grillage avec difficulté puis sauta sur le trottoir. Cette fois, il n'avait rien emporté. Pas de nourriture. Pas de vêtements. Juste deux barres de céréales. Et sa tortue en pâte à sel.

Duo prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il regardait de l'autre côté de la rue. Cette rue qu'ils avaient toujours voulu traverser. Il prit une seconde profonde inspiration et posa en tremblant un pied sur l'asphalte de la route. Puis un second. Un troisième. Au fur et à mesure, Duo se trouva de l'autre côté. Et inconsciemment, il avait retenu sa respiration pendant la traversée. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin traversé, où devait-il aller ?

Duo décida de se diriger à l'opposé du chemin menant à l'école. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix venant de l'orphelinat. Il était possible que les Sœurs le cherchent.

Ni une, ni deux, il prit les jambes à son cou le long du trottoir sans un regard en arrière. Trottoir seulement éclairé par les lampadaires. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Arrivé à une intersection, il bifurqua à droite et continua sa route.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la voiture qui avait emmené Heero avait tourné, elle, à gauche…

* * *

Fin de la première partie

Mais à suivre…

* * *

Caramelon : Bien, bien, bien ! Personnages de GW, veuillez vous approcher de l'estrade, s'il vous plait !

(Attroupement autour de l'estrade)

Caramelon : À l'annonce de votre nom, veuillez monter sur la scène, merci !

(Exhibe une feuille)

Caramelon : Heero. Duo. Trowa. Quatre. Wufei. Catherine. Sally. Iria. Hilde. Mariemaia. Solo. Réléna. Zechs. J. Et G.

(Se tourne vers les personnages appelés)

Caramelon : Si vous avez été appelé, c'est que vous avez un rôle à jouer, plus ou moins important toutefois, dans la seconde partie.

(Soupirs désespérés des appelés. Cris de joie des autres)

Caramelon : Quant aux autres, rien n'est encore définitif. Vous pouvez toujours apparaître dans la suite.

(Cris déçus)

Caramelon : Parmi les appelés, nous aurons au programme : un sourd muet…

Heero : on se demande vraiment qui…

Caramelon : Pour continuer dans les handicaps sensoriels, nos aurons aussi, un aveugle. Ensuite, nous aurons un hémophile. Un amputé. Un paraplégique temporaire. Un leucémique (enfin pas tout à fait). Et un schizophrène (ce qui n'a RIEN à voir avec un dédoublement de personnalité !) 15 personnages pour 7 handicaps sûr. Mais mon imagination ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Héhéhéhéhé !

* * *

(1)Ouais ! Première indication temporelle ! Depuis le début de cette première partie, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ça fait près de 4 ans que Heero est dans cet orphelinat. 2 ans pour Duo.

(2)Véridique. J'ai longtemps cru que Dieu était un pervers puisqu'il pouvait me voir toute nue sous la douche. Depuis, je suis athée (ça soulage grandement de savoir qu'il n'y a que l'araignée au plafond, juste au dessus de la douche qui peut me voir nue…)

(3)Je pense que tout le monde aura compris ce que ça veut dire.

(4)C'est qui qu'a dit Wuffy ?


	5. Part 2 Chapitre 1

**Titre : Solidaires**

**Genre : moi, UA, tortures diverses et variées, sadisme en tout genre. **

**Résumé : ça se passe 10 ans après la première partie. Heero adopté, Duo partit. **

**Disclaimer : boude. **

**Note : désolée pour le retard. J'avais quelques difficultés à me décider si se sera un POV ou pas. Et puis, je bossais toute la semaine avec des horaires de malade. Et ce boulot avait des allures de lobotomie moderne. Vous jure, en sortant de là, je pouvais plus penser à rien. **

**Note 2 : ça me tue, mais bon… Pour la suite de l'histoire, et pour que certains détails soient plausibles, l'histoire se déroule aux Etats-Unis. Je ne suis pas américanophobe, mais le gouvernement américain me rend totalement chèvre ! (le gouvernement français aussi, remarque… En gros, les politiciens en général) **

**Merci pour vos reviews: Mithy, Shima-chan, Kittyval, Kelidril, Sailor Sayuri, Naia, Florinoir, Kaorulabelle, Youkai, Ptite Clad, L'ange déchu (j'espère que cette fois tu auras reçu mon mail!) Thealie, Echizen D Luffy, Mayu-chibichan, Puriel, Moonfree, Aele, Choupette et Hades Hiei. J 'espère que je n'ai manqué personne. **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Deuxième partie**

**Premier chapitre :**

Duo marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Richmond dans l'Etat de Virginie, sa longue natte lui battant les reins au rythme de ses pas. D'une pichenette, il jeta au loin son mégot de cigarette et jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain de basket du quartier, là où il avait rendez-vous avec sa bande.

Un vieux terrain en goudron, creusé de trous plus ou moins profonds, entouré d'un grillage rouillé qui était censé le condamner à cause de la proximité d'une vieille usine désaffectée qui tenait encore debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Les panneaux de bois des paniers de basket commençaient à pourrir et la peinture blanche s'écaillait. On ne voyait quasiment plus le rectangle noir habituellement peint sur ces panneaux. Les cerceaux en fer, rougit par la rouille, n'avaient plus leur filet. De vieux bancs en bois longeaient le terrain. Bancs occupés par une bande de jeunes adolescents.

Un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'adolescents. Quelques uns d'entre eux s'étaient regroupés autour d'un poste de radio qui diffusait une musique qui ressemblait vaguement à du rap. Deux autres jeunes hommes se disputaient un ballon de basket autour d'un des deux paniers. Un troisième groupe se tenait un peu plus à l'écart.

Duo se dirigea franchement vers ces derniers, ignorant les appels des autres et s'approchant tranquillement d'un Black, penché au dessus de sa paume, une espèce de paille plantée dans son nez. Le natté aperçut brièvement la fine poudre blanche que le Black aspirait. Celui-ci se redressa brutalement tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut le châtain.

-Hey buddy ! s'écria le Black. Ça fait une paye !

Duo le salua simplement d'un hochement de tête. Le reste du groupe se tourna vers le châtain qui les salua tout aussi sombrement.

C'était ça, ces amis. Des gosses de rues tout aussi paumés que lui. Avec une fierté, une estime de soi très mal placée. Des valeurs et une morale, corrompues.

Tout comme lui. Depuis qu'il avait fugué de cet orphelinat.

Voler. Se battre. Se shooter, sniffer, se piquer à tout et n'importe quoi : du shit à la coke en passant par la colle et les produits solvants quand ils n'avaient pas de thune. Baiser. Racketter. Dealer. Envoyer les membres des autres clans à l'hosto, si ce n'était pas à la morgue. Trafic d'arme. Et surtout se montrer discret à l'approche des flics. Tout un art.

C'était sa routine quotidienne. Son lot et son fardeau. Leur autodestruction.

Oui, Duo pouvait l'affirmer aujourd'hui : tous ses moyens pour essayer de survivre comme ils pouvaient dans ce monde pourri, les amenaient paradoxalement à s'autodétruire, à la mort.

Ironique, hein ?

Un appel au secours à une société sourde et aveugle.

Duo laissa un sourire désabusé se dessiner sur les lèvres tout en dévisageant les 4 adolescents face à lui.

Ses amis. C'était censé être ses amis. Ouais. Eux qui avaient la haine, ils étaient amis. Là, ils atteignaient tous le comble de l'ironie.

Des amis qui étaient ses pires ennemis. Qui l'avaient entraîné dans les pires galères. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ouais, c'était des potes de galère. Pas des amis.

Le Black lui sourit et s'avança vers le châtain. Ils cognèrent brutalement leurs poings.

-Ca fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin, Jeff, fit remarquer Duo, atone.

-Le business. Y a pas mal de camés à fournir dans le quartier est.

Jeff pivota et s'empara d'un sachet rempli de poudre planche, posé sur le banc. Puis il le lança vers le châtain.

-Cadeau vieux !

Duo fixa le sachet de drogue, cachant son profond dégoût. Puis il renvoya le sachet à l'expéditeur.

-Désolé mec. J'touche plus à cette merde.

-Sérieux ? Depuis quand t'es clean ?

-Disons que Solo a des arguments plutôt… percutants.

Jeff esquissa un sourire sardonique.

-Je vois.

Duo hocha simplement la tête, toujours aussi neutre.

Il se souvenait encore comment il avait dégringolé et était devenu un junkie. Une descente aux Enfers. Un mal être. Une haine des autres, des adultes, mais surtout de lui-même. Il était perdu. Il avait eu besoin d'oublier.

Mais Solo avait été là. Il était le seul à avoir toujours été là pour lui. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait accorder une certaine confiance. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas menti, parce qu'il avait été franc : Solo allait un jour ou l'autre le trahir. Solo ne faisait pas non plus de promesse. Solo ne lui avait pas menti sur la réalité du monde. Solo lui en avait fait baver.

Solo, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche comme grand frère.

Un grand frère violent toutefois. Duo s'était souvent pris des dérouillées, dont deux mémorables.

La première, ce fut la fois où il avait ramené deux gamines chez eux.

Solo habitait un petit appartement vétuste dans le quartier sud de Richmond. Quand il avait commencé à le louer, Solo n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque. Mais il avait passé un pacte avec le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Un véritable ponte de la drogue aujourd'hui. Solo pouvait squatter son appartement si le jeune garçon travaillait pour lui. Solo avait commencé comme tous les jeunes qui finissait sous le joug d'un trafiquant : sur le trottoir. Avant de finir l'un des meilleurs revendeurs, en profitant pour se faire des petits bénéfices à côté.

Puis trois années plus tard, Duo était arrivé. Solo avait sincèrement eu pitié de ce môme fraîchement débarqué dont il ne sait où, déguisé pour Halloween, l'air perdu. Il savait par expérience que le gamin allait soit finir sur le trottoir, soit finir au frigo, dans la très célèbre morgue de Richmond. Depuis l'arrivée de Duo, il avait du travailler un peu plus, se trouver d'autres pigeons à rendre accros à la merde qu'il distribuait pour un noble prix. Parce que mine de rien, qu'est-ce que ça peut bouffer un môme de 7 ans !

Ils avaient vécus près de 8 ans ensemble, juste tout les deux.

Puis, un soir où Duo traversait le quartier des prostituées, il avait ramené une gamine et sa grande sœur, Mariemaia et Hilde. Ça avait mis Solo dans une fureur noire. Et Duo avait eu le malheur de lui tenir tête.

-P'tain ! Petit merdeux, c'est pas la SPA, ici ! avait hurlé Solo. Je r'masse pas les crève-la-dalle, moi !

-Ah ouais ? Et moi alors ?

-Ouais, ben, crois-moi ! C'est pas l'envie de te foutre dehors qui me manque !

-Qu'est-ce t'attends ? l'avait provoqué Duo.

Solo avait juste serré des poings pendant que Duo le fusillait du regard. Puis il avait esquissé un sourire triomphant.

-Ah ! Tu vois. Tu veux pas. Alors, la ramène pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as aidé moi, et pas ces deux gamines ? C'est pas juste !

-Hé, merdeux ! La justice, y en a jamais eu. Et si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à retourner chez ta mère ! Oh ! J'avais oublié : elle t'a laissé tomber. Sûrement parce que t'es un sale chieur…

Ça, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Duo avait vu rouge et avait sauté à la gorge de Solo. Sauf que Solo avait presque le double de son âge : 26 ans, alors que Duo approchait de la quinzaine. Solo était bâtit comme un champion de boxe : il avait un crochet fracassant. Et Duo l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Mais il avait quand même eu gain de cause. Parce que Solo avait beau être une personne bourrue, il n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Enfin, pas méchant lorsque Solo n'était pas en colère. Dans le cas contraire, il savait toujours où frapper, là où ça faisait le plus mal. Et surtout, Solo ne réfléchissait pas. C'était quelqu'un d'impulsif qui regrettait parfois ses paroles. C'était pour ça, qu'après avoir blesser Duo, autant que moralement que physiquement, il avait accepté de prendre en charge les deux sœurs.

Cependant l'arrivée de Hilde et de sa petite sœur allait poser des problèmes. D'argent surtout. Et Solo, ne pouvait pas tout supporter. Dealer, ça rapportait, certes, sauf qu'il avait des frais, et surtout des dettes envers son fournisseur, celui qui l'avait « aidé » à l'époque. Et, c'était pas le genre à plaisanter, surtout quand il s'agissait d'argent.

Alors Duo s'était mis au boulot, lui aussi. Avant, il se contentait de zoner avec ses potes, prenant part à quelques bagarres, à quelques rackets à la sortie des écoles. Mais surtout zoner, fumer et voler.

Et depuis l'arrivée des deux filles, il avait fait tous les efforts possibles pour qu'elles n'aient pas à travailler elles-mêmes. Et sans en toucher un mot à Solo et malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier pour préserver le châtain, Duo avait suivit la même voie que son aîné.

Et Duo s'était mit à consommer la drogue qu'il revendait. Et lorsque Solo avait découvert la connerie qu'avait faite son protégé, il avait mis littéralement les poings sur les i. Puis une fois complètement sonné, Duo avait été enfermé de force dans la chambre et solidement attaché pour éviter qu'il se fasse du mal lors de sa désintoxication forcée.

Depuis Duo n'avait plus touché à aucune came. A part peut-être les joints.

Et il valait mieux.

Vivre libre ou partir. Solo avait été plus que clair. Si Duo recommençait à délirer avec la marchandise, son soit disant protecteur le livrerait carrément aux flics. Et le châtain n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir en tôle ou dans une institution, genre orphelinat. Merci, mais non merci ! Il avait déjà donné !

Ajouter à ça, sa désintox forcée l'avait carrément traumatisé. Et Duo ne voulait absolument pas revivre ça. Crier de douleur, à vouloir se griffer, s'arracher les cheveux, les yeux mêmes. Ses tremblements convulsifs. Ses poussées de fièvres. Solo avait été là pour l'aider. Tout en restant inflexible.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas pour autant lâcher son sale boulot.

* * *

Duo rentra dans le petit appartement où l'attendait Hilde et Mariemaia, complètement exténué, la lèvre enflée et ensanglantée. Hilde s'activait derrière les fourneaux, mais le natté ne voyait pas sa petite sœur.

-Sont où les autres ? demanda Duo d'un ton bourru.

-Solo est pas encore rentré. Maia dort, je crois.

Hilde se tourna vers Duo qui s'était assis sur la table et la regardait faire. La jeune adolescente dévisagea le châtain.

-Tu devrais te soigner.

-Ca va. Il m'a juste explosé la lèvre.

-Qui ?

Duo haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait en vérité. Il était tranquillement entrain de conclure un deal juteux quand ce gars s'était pointé et lui avait sauté à la gorge. Généralement, même les gars des clans adverses n'attaquaient pas sans raison. Et là, ce gars avait essayé de l'étrangler en hurlant des absurdités.

Parfois, certains toxicos pétaient carrément les plombs quand ils étaient trop accros. Ça devait être le cas de celui-là.

Alors Duo l'avait juste assommé avec le couvercle d'une poubelle. Mais entre temps, il s'était prit une belle droite qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

-Maia va pas bien, lui annonça Hilde, d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

-Comment ça ?

-Trop fatiguée, c'est pas normal. Et puis, elle est vachement pâle. Et depuis trois jours, elle arrête pas de tousser.

-Malade.

Hilde acquiesça, mais n'osa pas se retourner. Duo n'insista pas. Il savait que malgré les apparences, Hilde et Maia étaient très liées. Il ne savait pas par quoi elles étaient passées. Il ne voulait pas spécialement savoir. Après avoir vécu 8 années avec Solo, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé son protecteur à vivre seul à l'âge de 15 ans. Il n'avait jamais demandé. Ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt, mais il pensait juste que s'ils avaient envie de lui en parler, et bien, ils n'avaient qu'à le faire. Et ça, Duo le leur avait fait comprendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Duo savait que Hilde tenait énormément à sa petite sœur et était prête à beaucoup de sacrifice pour elle. Et voir sa petite sœur malade l'inquiétait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

-Y a toujours le Toubib, Hilde.

Toubib, c'était un illuminé qui passait pratiquement tous les jours de pleine lune (allez savoir pourquoi !) pour faire un check-up complet de tout l'immeuble. Un toubib avec un sens de l'humour atroce et une bienveillance à toute épreuve. Pour Duo, c'était littéralement un extraterrestre. Et il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre le comportement étrange du médecin.

-Je ne crois pas que…

Trois coups à la porte les interrompirent. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Duo glissa silencieusement de la table et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'œilleton de la porte, pendant que Hilde baissa le feu qui brûlait sous la casserole, comme si elle avait peur qu'on puisse l'entendre. Duo jeta un bref coup d'œil et se figea. Il s'éloigna doucement, toujours s'en faire de bruit.

Trois coups se répétèrent.

Duo entraîna Hilde à sa suite, et s'enfermèrent dans la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient tous. Mariemaia se réveilla. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour sans doute leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, Hilde lui fit signe de se taire. Sa petite sœur hocha la tête.

Trois autres coups.

-Police ! Ouvrez !

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour. C'était quasiment viscéral. Jamais il ne ferait confiance aux policiers. Pour lui, il n'y avait que deux catégorie de policier : les maniaques de la matraque et les corrompus.

Il se tourna vers les deux sœurs et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoutez ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils explosent la porte. Planquez ! Planquez tout ! Le fric surtout.

Hilde et Mariemaia opinèrent du chef. Elles savaient ce qu'il fallait faire. Solo le leur avait rabâcher plusieurs fois. Mais pour eux, il était inutile de se cacher. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher dans cet appartement trop étroit.

Duo ouvrit un tiroir de la commode, seul meuble de la chambre, et sortit une boite en fer de la taille d'une boite à chaussure. Il y posa les liasses de billet que lui tendait Hilde. Puis il sortit un revolver coincer sous sa ceinture au creux des reins.

Un bon vieux Sig Sauer, neuf millimètres, seize coups (1) que Solo lui avait donné au début de leur cohabitation. Parce qu'au début, Duo ne savait pas se défendre contre les bandes, surtout qu'il avait atterrit dans le quartier noir de Richmond, et qu'il devait être le seul blanc à 10 kilomètres à la ronde. Et que l'hostilité entre les Black et les Blancs, à Richmond, était assez développée. Mais finalement, Duo était arrivé à bien s'intégrer, à force de détermination et de volonté. Et fallait l'avouer son Sig l'avait grandement aidé. Tout du moins, sa capacité à viser juste. Duo n'était pas un rapide, il prenait plus de temps que les autres avant de tirer. Mais il n'avait jamais manqué sa cible. Il évitait le plus souvent de blesser sérieusement ses cibles. Il était peut-être violent et sans hésitation, mais il n'était pas un assassin. Un tueur de sang froid…

Comble de l'ironie, ce qu'il revendait, c'était pas des pilules porte-bonheur !

Un coup violent contre la porte.

Il posa le revolver ainsi que ses balles sur les billets.

Deuxième coup.

Il referma la boite et la replaça dans le tiroir.

Troisième coup et un craquement sec.

Il poussa vivement le tiroir. Et ordonna aux deux sœurs de se tenir derrière lui.

Quatrième coup, et Duo entendit la porte céder. Des bruits de pas précipités. La porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre brutalement. Un policier armé qui les fixe. Trois autres hommes firent aussi irruption dans la chambre, suivit par une jeune femme en tailleur. Les policiers abaissèrent leurs armes quand ladite jeune femme le leur ordonna. Puis elle s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour, je suis Melle Clayton, assistante sociale.

Duo eut un mouvement de recul. Une assistante sociale ? Ca, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout !

-Tu dois être Duo, continua-t-elle.

Mais alors pas bon du tout, du tout ! Depuis que Duo avait quitté l'orphelinat, personne ne connaissait son prénom. Sauf Solo, Hilde et Maia. Les autres le connaissaient sous le nom de Shin. Et il s'était aussi vieilli. Alors qu'il approchait de ses 18 ans, il faisait croire à ses potes de galère qu'il approchait de ses 21 ans. Histoire de passer plus inaperçu si son ancien orphelinat avait lancé un avis de recherche.

Alors si cette assistante sociale connaissait son véritable prénom, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison : Solo, Hilde ou Mariemaia le leur avaient dit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Duo, d'une voix cassante en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

-Ton ami Solo m'a dit où je pouvais vous trouver.

Alors c'était Solo qui les avait trahi. Bizarrement, cela n'affecta pas Duo. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été prévenu ! Solo lui avait bien fait comprendre que si c'était dans son intérêt, il le trahirait. Solo ne lui avait pas menti. Et Duo aurait préféré qu'il mente.

-Où est Solo ? lui demanda abruptement Hilde.

-En taule, grogna un policier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca te regarde pas fillette !

-Ca nous dit toujours pas ce que vous voulez ! fit remarquer Duo.

-Melle Clayton, intervint l'un des policiers. Vous leur expliquerez plus tard. Qu'ils fassent leurs valises, point barre !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais ne put qu'acquiescer. Les quatre policiers sortirent de la chambre.

-Pourquoi on doit faire nos bagages ? Pour aller où ? demanda Hilde.

-Nous allons vous conduire dans un endroit adapté pour les enfants qui…

-Tournez pas autour du pot ! coupa Duo. Vous appelez ça un orphelinat. Moi j'appelle ça une prison. Vous pouvez embarquer les deux gamines mais moi, j'suis majeur, alors y a pas moyen que j'y retourne.

L'assistante sociale observa pendant quelques instants le visage fermé du châtain.

-Malheureusement Duo, si. Vous n'êtes pas majeur. Vous n'avez même pas encore fêté vos 18 ans…

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Comment… ?

-J'ai retrouvé votre fiche d'admission à l'orphelinat. Vous n'êtes pas majeur.

Le châtain ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Il bouillonnait de rage : il allait devoir y retourner ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'y resterait pas plus de deux jours ! Il s'était échappé une fois, il pouvait recommencer. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Le seul point d'ombre au tableau, c'était qu'il allait devoir se séparer des deux sœurs. Elles avaient vécus avec lui pendant près de deux ans, et il les aimait beaucoup. Mais elles seraient plus en sécurité dans un orphelinat, tant qu'elles restaient ensemble. Si rien ne les séparait, elles pourraient tout supporter.

Tout comme lui à l'époque. S'il avait réussit à supporter l'orphelinat, c'était parce qu'il n'y était pas seul. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il avait tout partager. Mais qui l'avait abandonné. Qui l'avait trahi au final…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo se retrouva à préparer ses bagages. Il prit soin de prendre la boite en fer, tous ses vêtements et une espèce de petite tortue en pâte à sel verte.

Le symbole de la trahison.

* * *

Duo n'en croyait pas ces yeux. C'était là ! C'était là où il avait été enfermé pendant deux années. C'était ce putain de même orphelinat ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait enduré : le trottoir, la drogue et la violence, il se retrouvait au point de départ. Et là, il hésitait. D'un côté, il avait bien envie de hurler de rage. D'un autre, il se retenait à grande peine de rire. D'un rire cynique.

_Manquerait plus que la Sœur Véronique se ramène ! _pensa Duo, blasé.

-Duo ? C'est toi ?

Cette fois-ci, le châtain ne put retenir son rire amer. Quand on parle du loup, voilà qu'il pointe le bout de sa queue ! La Sœur Véronique courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Sauf qu'elle paraissait un tout petit peu plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs. La Sœur le prit dans ses bras.

-Dieu soit loué ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard avait été attiré par un petit groupe d'enfants bruyants qui marchaient sur le trottoir, en direction de l'orphelinat. Et ce qui avait capté son regard était le jeune adulte qui les accompagnait.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Brun. Des yeux bleus. Un visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars.

Heero.

* * *

A suivre…

Caramelon : Bah voilà, premier chapitre terminé !

Duo : …

Caramelon : …

Duo : T'es ignoble ! T'as vu l'enfance pourrie que j'ai passé ?

Caramelon : Attend mon coco ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que ça allait être sinécure et parcourt de santé ?

Duo : … Rassure-moi ! C'est fini là ! Vais plus casquer ?

Caramelon : Ben… Heu… Ca dépend. Mais dis-toi une chose : ça ne peut pas être pire !

Duo : Alors là ! Permets-moi d'en douter !

* * *

(1)Un grand merci à Patricia Cornwell. Elle adore les Sig je crois. Avec les Smith & Wesson. Je crois qu'elle aime bien les Beretta aussi… Bref ! 


	6. Part 2 Chapitre 2

Titre : Solidaires.

Genre : UA, torture, sadisme et j'en passe !

Résumé : point de vue de Heero.

Couple : 1+ héhéhéhé… 2+ hihihihi… 3+gnégnégné… 4+gniark gnark gniark… 5+mwarf, mwarf, mwarf… Comment ça, ça vous aide pas ?

Disclaimer : partit trifouiller son formidable dictionnaire de l'argot anglais et américain (qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !)

**Note : on m'a demandé combien de chapitre je ferais pour la seconde partie et la réponse est : euh… autant de fois, tant que ça vous plaira ? Ce qui d'après mes prévisions porteraient à 15 chapitres environs. Mais je pourrais faire plus court comme plus long… **

**Note 2 : vu que j'ai repris mes cours, j'essaierai d'updated régulièrement (tous les dimanches) mais je ne peux pas le promettre. **

**Note 3 : j'ai repris mes études. Et j'ai été pas mal débordée. Donc pour cette fois, je ne pourrais pas faire de réponse aux reviews par e-mail. Donc, exceptionnellement (enfin peut-être pas…) je répondrai aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. **

**Deuxième partie**

**Second chapitre : **

Heero avait passé une bonne demi-heure pour convaincre les enfants de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Les petits monstres avaient tenus absolument de terminer leur jeu dans le parc et avaient tout fait pour le prolonger indéfiniment. Finalement, Heero avait dû y mettre le holà, malgré les supplications des petits orphelins.

Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que Heero travaillait bénévolement à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances d'été, en tant qu'animateur. C'était un boulot sympas, pas trop difficile. De toute façon, les enfants, il suffisait qu'ils les amènent faire un tour au parc. Après, ils faisaient à peu près tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Et Heero se contentait de les surveiller, assit sur un banc. Et généralement, le petit groupe d'orphelins se tenait relativement à carreau. Parce que sinon, les bonnes sœurs ne les autorisaient plus à sortir et devaient donc rester à l'institut à travailler avec les Sœurs. Ce qui ne les enchantaient pas du tout. Aussi, les enfants obéissaient à Heero au doigt et à l'œil. Enfin… Ils essayaient tout de même de négocier avec le métis pour rentrer le plus tard possible par exemple.

Heero aimait bien son job d'été. Ça lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Son propre séjour dans cet orphelinat. Il se souvenait de ses premières années, quand il avait été seul. Il n'en avait jamais souffert jusqu'à l'arrivée de Duo. Et depuis, Heero n'avait plus supporté ni la solitude, ni la sensation d'être enfermé. C'était pour ça qu'il conduisait souvent les enfants à l'extérieur. Pour ne pas les obliger à rester enfermer entre ses quatre murs. Oui, murs. C'était la première chose qui avait étonné Heero lorsqu'il était revenu sur le lieu de sa première enfance : le grillage qui entourait l'institut avait été remplacé par un haut et épais mur de pierre.

Le métis surveilla attentivement alors les six gamins qui trottinaient devant lui en jacassant. Il passa devant son ancienne école, qui avait fermé depuis près de 7 ans. Les enfants de l'orphelinat allaient maintenant à l'école du quartier voisin. Heero jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'ambulance garée devant l'ancienne école aujourd'hui devenue un centre de réadaptation, géré par la fondation Winner. C'était d'ailleurs dans cet institut que Heero suivait ses études, en même temps qu'il donnait bénévolement des cours de soutien de langage des signes aux enfants muets pour la plupart.

Alors il n'était pas rare qu'une ambulance conduisait, dans ce centre, des accidentés. Accidentés qui devaient parfois réapprendre à se mouvoir correctement par exemple. Ou bien apprendre à vivre avec sa maladie, ou bien son handicap. C'était pourquoi la Fondation Winner l'appelait Centre de Réadaptation et non centre de rééducation. D'ailleurs, il aperçut brièvement deux infirmiers déposer un jeune homme sur un fauteuil roulant. Heero se dit simplement qu'il devait être dans ce centre pour soit apprendre à vivre en fauteuil roulant, soit réapprendre à marcher.

Dans ce centre, Heero suivait des études normales mais suivait aussi des cours spécialisés. Parce que même si le métis savait lire sur les lèvres, écrire et parler en langage des signes, dans la vie courante, sa surdité restait un handicap plutôt gênant. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas exercer de profession nécessitant l'utilisation d'un téléphone. Encore heureux que le monde de l'Internet se développait de plus en plus ! Parce que Heero était devenu très fort à ce jeu-là. Ses parents adoptifs lui avaient un jour acheté un ordinateur portable et il était devenu un pro du surf sur le net. Fallait pas non plus exagérer ! Il était loin d'être un hacker expérimenté, mais il savait se débrouiller pour pêcher ses informations quand il en avait besoin.

Mais savoir se débrouiller avec le web ne suffisait pas pour la société. Parce que le monde était un monde fait de sons. D'écoute. Oral. Et pour les personnes atteintes de surdité, s'y intégrer n'était pas toujours facile. Surtout que dans l'esprit des employeurs, une personne sourde ou malentendante restait une personne handicapée. La plupart les sous-estimaient. Les autres ne leur laissaient même pas une chance de prouver leur valeur (malgré les lois sur les quotas)

Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas partout. Mais cela restait encore trop rare.

Alors Heero ainsi que certains de ses camarades qui possédait le même problème de surdité, apprenaient à se servir de tous les moyens de communication qui ne nécessitait pas l'ouie. Ils apprenaient à faire confiance à leurs autres sens, comme le goût, l'odorat, la vue et le toucher. Mais c'était surtout l'informatique que Heero avait choisit. Les autres activités que le centre proposait ne l'intéressaient pas. Sinon, il prenait aussi des cours d'arts martiaux. Il aimait beaucoup cette discipline qui nécessitait rigueur, contrôle de soi et de son corps, et précision.

L'attention de Heero fut attirée par l'animation des enfants. Ils pointaient quelque chose du doigt en s'agitant. Comme si un évènement inhabituel particulièrement excitant avait perturbé leur petite routine. Le métis regarda donc ce qui les rendait fébrile.

Une camionnette.

Une simple camionnette noire. Avec des gyrophares. Et le mot Police peint en blanc.

Et de ce camion en descendit quatre policiers, une jeune femme en tailleur, deux adolescents, dont une avec une longue natte lui arrivant à la taille, et enfin une fillette. Heero ne s'en étonna pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les services de protection de l'enfance déposaient des enfants, voire des adolescents à l'orphelinat. Mais il était rare de voir un tel déploiement de force.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait avec les enfants, il aperçut Sœur Véronique arriver et prendre subitement la jeune fille à la natte dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres les uns des autres, le métis vit l'adolescente à la natte se tourner vers lui.

Bleus.

Non. Pas banalement bleus. Un bleu unique.

Une couleur qui avait hanté ses rêves. Une couleur qu'il avait espéré revoir.

Duo.

Heero obligea tant bien que mal les petits orphelins à rentrer au plus vite dans l'orphelinat. Puis il se tourna vers Duo. Duo qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Se contentant juste de fixer le métis, pendant que Sœur Véronique se présentait vraisemblablement aux deux autres futurs pensionnaires.

Il avait changé. Et Heero ne pensait pas seulement à la natte. Quelque chose dans la posture du châtain, dans son regard lui révélait que Duo n'était plus le même. Et cela mettait Heero très mal à l'aise.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'en aperçut. Qu'il remarqua que Duo le regardait avec une indifférence non feinte. Une froideur détachée.

Soudain Sœur Véronique envahit son champ de vision. La Sœur, tout sourire adressa quelques mots à Duo.

-Duo, tu te rappelles de ton ami Heero ?

Ami. Heero avait finalement, au bout de toutes ses années, mit un nom sur ce qui l'avait relié à Duo. Et malgré ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque, c'était bel et bien de l'amitié. Une amitié différente de celle de leurs camarades, mais une amitié quand même. Duo et lui n'avaient jamais été comme les autres, il était presque logique que leur relation soit différente. Et depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés, Heero n'avait jamais retrouvé pareille complicité. Il s'était fait des amis parmi ses camarades de classe par exemple, et pourtant, avec Duo, ça avait été unique. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier enfant à lui offrir sa sympathie. En bref, Duo avait été sa première relation sociale consentie.

Et le métis ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, ça lui avait manqué. Duo, son sourire et sa bonne humeur, ses idées farfelus. Tout ça lui avait manqué.

Le regard indifférent du châtain se remplit d'un profond dégoût. Heero fronça les sourcils.

-Me souviens pas avoir été pote avec ce type, répliqua froidement Duo.

Heero fut envahit par un sentiment de déception. Ce garçon n'était pas le Duo qu'il avait connu. Jamais il n'avait été si… venimeux. Lui qui avait parfois secrètement espéré le revoir. Lui qui avait espéré retrouver cette amitié si particulière. Il ne pouvait qu'être déçu. Et triste. Triste de voir que celui qui avait été son ami le plus cher était devenu quelqu'un de… haineux. Oui, Duo faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient la haine. Qui préféraient frapper et blesser avant que les autres ne le fassent. Qui préféraient prévenir que guérir.

Pourquoi était-il devenu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

La Sœur Véronique arbora une expression choquée.

-Duo ? balbutia-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

-Elle est où ma piaule ?

La Sœur bafouilla quelque chose que Heero ne saisit pas entièrement. De toute façon, il était obnubilé par l'attitude du châtain. Soudain celui-ci secoua brièvement la tête.

-Hil', Maia !

Le métis devina qu'ils s'agissaient des deux autres futurs pensionnaires. Il remarqua aussi que la plus grande était en fait une fille. Avec ses cheveux courts, son visage fermé et méfiant, et ses vêtements amples, elle ne faisait pas très féminine. Duo fit signe de les suivre. Quelqu'un bouscula quelque peu Heero pour attraper l'épaule du natté. Le métis devina que l'homme en uniforme devait lui parler, mais il ne put lire sur les lèvres car il était de dos. Duo dégagea violemment la main de son épaule et s'éloigna avec les deux filles, tout en levant un doigt d'honneur.

Le visage de la Sœur se remplit de tristesse et se tourna vers le métis qui regardait toujours le natté s'éloigner. Elle attira son attention et Heero ne posa les yeux sur elle que lorsque la silhouette de Duo disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sœur Véronique secoua la tête, chagrinée.

-Il a beaucoup changé…

Heero ne put qu'acquiescer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était plus le Duo qu'il avait connu. En même temps, il était conscient qu'en 10 ans, Duo devait, était obligé de changer. Mais pas aussi radicalement. Jamais Heero n'aurait imaginé qu'on pouvait changer à ce point.

A ce moment-là, l'assistante sociale s'approcha d'eux. Elle leur tendit la main.

-Bonjour. Je suis Melle Clayton, assistante sociale, dit-elle.

Heero lui serra la main ainsi que Sœur Véronique. Les policiers, eux, s'éloignèrent un peu, certains en allumant une cigarette. Mais l'attention du métis se reporta immédiatement sur la jeune femme.

-Je serai directe, commença-t-elle. Ce sont des enfants qui ont vécus par leurs propres moyens durant des années, sans aucun repère, sans aucun cadre éducatif. Ils étaient sous la coupe d'un dealer recherché depuis longtemps par la police locale.

Sœur Véronique étouffa une exclamation horrifiée.

-Il est heureusement aujourd'hui en prison. Mais ces enfants sont très perturbés. Ils ne savent plus où est le bien, où est le mal. Ils risquent de poser des problèmes. Surtout Duo.

L'assistante sociale sortit un petit paquet de feuille agrafé.

-D'après ce que j'ai lu, il a fugué de votre orphelinat un soir d'Halloween, il y a maintenant presque 10 ans. Et Monsieur Solo, le dealer que nous avons arrêté, prétend qu'il a recueilli Duo il y a près de 10 ans.

Dix ans ? Duo avait vécu dix ans dans la rue ? Il avait fugué une semaine après son adoption ?

Le métis n'avait jamais été au courant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Duo n'était plus à l'orphelinat quand Heero y était retourné. Il se souvenait qu'il avait demandé à la Mère Supérieure s'il avait été recueilli par une famille d'accueil. Elle lui avait répondu seulement qu'elle l'espérait. Puis, les bonnes sœurs avaient systématiquement évité le sujet. Heero avait seulement souhaité que Duo était heureux (1) puis avait continué sa vie tranquille avec son job d'été, ses cours et sa famille d'accueil.

Avec Duo, sa famille d'accueil était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Il les aimait beaucoup et leur était extrêmement reconnaissant. De l'avoir sortit de cet orphelinat qu'il détestait. De l'aimer tel qu'il était avec son handicap. De lui donner une chance d'être quelqu'un.

Sa mère essayait d'être là pour lui, de l'écouter lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Elle était d'une patience infinie. Une femme totalement frustrante pour les adolescents en pleine crise. Heero savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour la mettre en colère. Sa mère n'haussait pratiquement le ton, certes, et de tout façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses reproches, bien qu'implicites, pouvaient se sentir facilement. Juste un regard, ou bien une attitude. Et c'en était frustrant. Parfois, Heero aurait presque souhaité que sa mère soit plus démonstrative. Même dans ses colères. Même si lui, il ne pouvait rien entendre. Mais il pouvait voir. Il pouvait lire les expressions sur les visages. Il pouvait ressentir les émotions des autres.

Son père restait la personne exigeante et droite que Heero avait vue dans le bureau de la Mère Supérieure. Il restait pour le métis un modèle de rigueur et de droiture. Ses colères par contre étaient beaucoup plus démonstratives. Mais jamais il n'en était venu aux mains. Par contre, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il débordait de chaleur affective.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas tout rose. Et après avoir vécu ses premières années sans aucune famille, même si la sienne était loin d'être parfaite, Heero était content d'avoir trouver celle-là. Ou du moins d'en avoir eu la chance.

Et il avait souhaité la même chose pour son ami.

Et voilà que cette jeune femme lui prouvait que Duo n'avait pas eu autant de chance que lui. Alors que lui, Heero, avait eu la vie facile, Duo, lui, avait du lutter pour survivre.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne serez pas capable de gérer ces trois enfants. Je vais essayer d'obtenir une place dans un centre de redressement pour Duo. Quant à Hilde, nous n'avons pour le moment aucune idée de la décision à prendre. Nous allons observer son comportement pendant les deux prochaines semaines et aviser par la suite. Et concernant sa petite sœur, son état de santé m'inquiète. Je demanderai à ce qu'un médecin passe pour l'ausculter.

Sœur Véronique ne put qu'hocher la tête. L'assistante rajouta quelques indications, mais déjà, Heero ne lisait plus sur les lèvres. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré, le regard déterminé.

Tant pis si Duo avait changé ! Tout le monde changeait. Et l'attitude exécrable du natté avait une raison d'être. Alors non, Heero ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir trop changer. Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de le juger. Tout ça parce qu'il (Heero) avait eu plus de chance que lui. Duo restait et resterait son seul ami d'enfance. Et le métis avait décidé que cette fois, rien, absolument ne l'empêcherait de l'aider. Pendant toute cette semaine, il ferait en sorte que l'attitude de Duo soit irréprochable. Parce qu'il envie qu'il reste. Parce que Heero ne voulait plus qu'il revive ce qu'il avait enduré. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'avait vécu le natté, mais il pouvait l'imaginer.

Cette fois, il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Même si, réellement, Heero ne pourrait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour empêcher les services sociaux d'amener Duo dans un centre de redressement.

Heero ne pensa même pas que ce centre pouvait être une bonne chose pour le châtain.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Heero vit la Sœur debout devant lui. L'assistante sociale montait dans la fourgonnette que le conducteur démarra.

-Heero. Je suis désolée. Pour Duo.

Le métis secoua doucement la tête et sourit légèrement à la Sœur.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Heero. Merci pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants puis secoua à nouveau la tête en faisant un signe.

-_Non. Je reste ce soir. _

-C'est gentil à toi, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Va rejoindre tes parents !

_-Je connais Duo, enfin, je le connaissais. Mais il y a une chose qui n'aura pas changé ma Sœur : il déteste cet orphelinat. Il n'y restera pas longtemps. _

-Tu veux dire que…

Heero acquiesça avant de reprendre ses signes.

-_Il essaiera de s'enfuir. Le plus tôt possible. _

-Mais… Il ne peut pas…

-_Ma Sœur ! Vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter quand il avait 7 ans, alors, à 17… _

Heero ne savait trop d'où il sortait ça. Mais cela lui semblait plutôt logique. Si à l'âge de 7 ans, un âge où un enfant est censé être malléable et impressionnable, rien n'avait pu le dissuader de s'évader, alors il était certain qu'à 17 ans, rien n'avait changé.

Duo avait vécu par ses propres moyens, avec plus ou moins de légalité. Même si cela avait dû être difficile, il avait été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et Heero savait que Duo ne se plierait pas à l'autorité. Déjà, à l'époque où ils avaient été ensemble, Duo avait eu une tendance à l'indiscipline… Et il était beaucoup trop fier pour accepter l'aide des autres.

La Sœur soupira.

-Tu as raison Heero. Après tout, tu le connais mieux que personne…

Non, il l'avait connu mieux que personne. Le Duo qu'il venait de rencontrer lui était inconnu. Mais il apprendrait à le connaître. Et il espérait que la haine, la méfiance et le mépris s'effaceraient de son visage. Ou au moins, s'atténueraient.

Heero suivit la Sœur à l'intérieur des murs de l'orphelinat, et sortit son téléphone portable pour prévenir ses parents qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir, qu'il resterait à l'orphelinat. Il pianota vite fait son sms et l'envoya.

* * *

Le repas s'était à peu près dérouler dans le calme. Les enfants avaient été aussi turbulents qu'à leur habitude, mais pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu de bataille à coup de nourriture. Seules les deux nouvelles, Hilde et Mariemaia, n'avaient pas pris par aux conversations, malgré les efforts des Sœurs. Quant à Duo, il n'était pas descendu. Sœur Véronique était monté dans sa chambre pour lui dire que le dîner était prêt et il avait apparemment répondu qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Enfin, ça c'était la version policée ! (2)

Heero avait secrètement espéré qu'il allait descendre. Mais en un sens, cela ne l'avait pas du tout étonné. C'en était même presque logique.

Les deux sœurs étaient restées à l'écart, bavardant de temps en temps entre elles. Mais Hilde parvenait mal à cacher son inquiétude face à la fatigue et à la pâleur quasi mortelle du visage de sa petite sœur.

La soirée terminée, Heero avait aidé les Sœurs à mettre des orphelins récalcitrants dans leur lit respectif. Puis le métis s'était établit dans le salon en relisant un des livres qu'il avait lu étant enfant. Sœur Véronique, elle, faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, puis le rejoignit dans le salon où ils jouèrent aux échecs. Et ils attendaient. Attendaient que Duo bouge, ce qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à mesure que les heures avançaient. Finalement, vers 1 heure du matin, le Sœur leva brusquement les yeux vers le plafond puis fit signe à Heero qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se postèrent devant les escaliers menant au premier étage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçurent une silhouette descendre. Ce fut lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la dernière marche que Heero alluma le hall.

Ebloui, Duo mit un bras devant ses yeux, puis lorsqu'il s'accoutuma à la luminosité, il poussa un profond soupir.

-'Tain ! Faites chier !

Le regard du châtain se durcit et les fusillait.

-Cassez-vous !

Heero secoua la tête négativement, et devina que la Sœur devait dire la même chose.

-Ok, z'avez pas l'air de piger.

Il amena son sac à dos devant lui et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur et en sortit un revolver qu'il pointa devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur froide de détermination. Yeux braqués sur la Sœur.

-Maintenant, dégagez ! les menaça-t-il.

La Sœur recula d'un pas, les mains posées sur son cœur. Puis, elle s'avança un peu en tendant la main. Heero vit les lèvres de la Sœur bouger mais il ne parvenait pas à lire. Mais de toute façon, il était trop hypnotisé par le regard meurtrier du châtain. Il était… envoûtant. Ténébreusement envoûtant. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur dirigé vers la Sœur.

-Oh si ! Je peux faire ça. Ça m'a jamais posé de problème avant. Et éliminer les obstacles, ça me pose pas plus de problème.

Il réajusta son arme.

-Et vous voyez, le seul obstacle entre moi et ma liberté… c'est vous !

Il s'avança vers la Sœur, ignorant totalement Heero.

-Laissez-moi passer parce que je n'hésiterais pas.

Heero sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et il avait peur. Peur qu'il le fasse réellement. Peur qu'il la blesse. Peur qu'il puisse le faire. Qu'il soit vraiment capable de tirer sur quelqu'un de sang froid, sans sourciller. D'être aussi… implacable.

Le métis écarta vivement la Sœur et la plaça derrière lui, pour qu'entre Duo et lui, il n'y ait plus que le revolver. Puis, il le défia du regard. Le défier de lui tirer dessus. Son geste eu l'effet de surprendre le natté. Celui-ci abaissa quelque peu son arme.

-Heero ?

Le métis éprouva une petite vague de joie. Au moins, Duo se souvenait de son prénom et le regard qu'il lui lançait n'était plus de la haine mêlée au mépris. Seulement de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Cependant, cette impression s'effaça très vite et fut remplacé par une expression de méfiance et de détermination. Il releva son arme.

-Je n'hésiterai pas non plus à te tirer dessus Heero.

Sœur Véronique tira le métis par le bras pour l'éloigner, mais celui-ci la repoussa et lui ordonna d'un geste de rester en arrière.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Heero et Duo se dévisageaient. Le métis redécouvrait en même temps les lignes et les courbes qui formaient son visage. Et surtout, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la couleur des yeux du natté. Et Heero, inconsciemment, commença à s'avancer vers lui.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir flancher. Duo le tenait toujours en joue le métis, mais ne semblait toujours pas avoir envie de tirer. Heero continuait toujours à avancer. Sans se quitter des yeux. Toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. L'un défiant toujours l'autre d'appuyer sur la détente.

Heero dut stopper sa progression lorsque le canon de l'arme lui toucha la poitrine. Duo sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Heero, dégage ou je tire.

Le métis esquissa un petit sourire ironique qui remplit de fureur le regard de Duo. Patiemment, et ignorant les menaces du châtain, Heero posa une main sur le poignet de Duo qui tenait la crosse de l'arme. L'autre main la plaça sur le canon de l'arme. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, Heero éloigna doucement le canon tandis qu'il serrait le poignet pour que Duo lâche l'arme.

Heero sentait sous ses doigts le pouls de Duo battre à la chamade. Il le sentait aussi trembler. Et il vit aussi des gouttelettes de frustrations se condenser au coin des yeux du châtain. Heero comprit instinctivement qu'il ne pouvait tirer. Qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Et le métis en fut ravi. Et soulagé aussi : Duo n'avait pas oublié leur amitié, sinon pourquoi il hésitait ? Heero avait bien vu qu'il aurait tiré sur Sœur Véronique. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas tuée, mais s'il l'avait fallu, il l'aurait fait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Heero avait tenté sa chance.

Finalement, Duo lâcha l'arme comme si elle l'avait subitement brûlée. Et il foudroya le métis du regard.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Hein ? Qui es-tu pour m'empêcher de quitter ce putain de trou à rat ?

Le châtain serra des poings tandis que Heero mit le revolver hors de portée de son ami au cas où il déciderait de la reprendre. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

-Qu'est c'qui t'prend ? T'en avais rien à foutre de qui pouvait m'arriver quand on était môme !

Le métis le regarda avec surprise.

-Dis pas le contraire ! Ca t'a pas empêché de te barrer. Alors viens pas la ramener comme si tu te sentais concerné. Parce qu'à la base, t'en a rien à cirer !

Un coup de poing atteignit Heero à la mâchoire. Le métis, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, riposta et s'ensuivit une bagarre à coups de poing. Duo soudain lui sauta à la gorge et le renversa au sol. Heero, grâce à ses entraînements, reprit immédiatement le dessus et immobilisa le châtain au sol. Duo se débattit et Heero eut du mal à le maintenir sous lui. Puis soudain, le châtain s'immobilisa et sembla se calmer. Le métis attendit quelques minutes d'être sûr que son ami d'enfance se tienne tranquille.

La lèvre du natté avait encore explosé après un crochet particulièrement violent de Heero. Mais ses yeux, bien que l'un soit poché, l'autre rendu pratiquement aveugle à cause du sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Le métis reprenait lui aussi son souffle. Il relâcha la pression sur les poignets de Duo qui en profita pour se dégager. Il repoussa brutalement le métis pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il essuya rapidement le sang qui coulait de son arcade et jeta un coup d'œil flamboyant à Heero. Celui-ci nettoya rapidement le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres et il avait l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu : il aurait certainement de beaux bleus le lendemain !

Sœur Véronique s'approcha d'eux un peu craintive. Elle s'agenouilla. Heero ne regardait que Duo qui fixait ses mains. Il les tourna, et retourna. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux et fixa une fois encore ses mains tremblantes. Il fronça les sourcils et Heero ne put lire que :

-Hé merde !

Et Duo s'écroula.

* * *

A suivre…

Caramelon : Je sais pas… Y a un truc qui me gêne dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le truc qui colle pas.

Duo : T'inquiète, moi j'ai trouvé : y a pas de torture dans ce chapitre ! Heero l'est heureux et moi, je morfle encore !

Caramelon : Ah ! C'est ça ! J'm disais aussi.

Duo : Saleté !

Caramelon : Bon, j'avoue, j'y vais peut-être un peu fort (n'en pense pas un mot) Donc titre du prochain chapitre : Torturons Trowa !

Wufei : Et merde ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait nous oublier !

Caramelon : Jamais mon cher Wuffy. Jamais. Après, ce sera le tour de Quat-chan. Puis enfin ton tour. Alors Heureux ?

Wufei :… T'as vraiment besoin qu'on te le dise ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**oOo Taki Chan oOo :** ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu sur le site. Enfin, ça fait plaisir que tu aimes cette petite histoire, ma première véritable UA à vrai dire… Ben j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite et les formidables retrouvailles entre Heero et Duo… Et pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Duo… hinhinhin ! Ben va falloir pas mal attendre ! Héhéhéhé ! Sadique ? Oui, c'est mon troisième prénom.

**Kittyval :** Alors comment tu trouves mon petit Duo ? Et mon petit Heero ? Et j'interdis l'acronyme OOC, ce serait trop facile XP ! Sinon comment tu trouves ma fin génialissime ? Moi, je l'adore. Héhéhé ! Enfin, tu as eu au moins la réponse à ta question à savoir ce que pouvait bien fabriquer notre petit Heero à l'orphelinat. Du moins t'as les grandes lignes.

**Choupette : **frustreuse de lecteurs ? Oui, pas mal. Mais je suis sûre que je peux mieux faire… XD

**Shima-chan :** Duo racaille, c'était un fantasme.

Duo : tu sais que quelqu'un d'intelligent a dit que les fantasmes ne devaient rester que des fantasmes parce que fatalement, on serait déçu !

Caramelon : Oui, mais c'était pas quelqu'un d'intelligent. C'était un frustré ! Et je suis pas du tout déçu ! XD Bien Shima, j'espère que t'as eu des réponses à certaines de tes questions. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que maintenant tu t'en poses d'autre, ne ?

**Sailor Sayuri :** Voilà ce qui s'est passé entre Heero et Duo. C'était plein d'amour et de poésie, lol ! Ben sinon, t'as bien intuité : Hee-chan il travaille bien à l'orphelinat, ça l'occupe pendant les vacances ! Enfin, j'espère que tu as bien aimé. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de reprendre les réponses aux reviews par e-mail, mais c'est pas évident. On verra bien !

**Kelidril :** Alors comment tu trouves mes émouvantes retrouvailles ? Fantastiques, hein ? Quant à savoir comment va Duo… ? Trois chapitres à attendre ! J'adore mon sadisme. Le prochain chapitre sera focalisé sur Trowa et son histoire et le comment il va rencontrer les autres. Quant à la suite, j'essaierai de respecter mes délais.

**Khisanth :** J'adore ses retrouvailles, quand tout dérape. Je trouve ça magnifique. Et beaucoup plus intéressant du point de vue du scénario. Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ma petite fic.

**Yat :** Bah oui, je me suis demandée : Bah elle est où Yat ? Et puis je me suis dis que les maths devaient t'avoir passablement perturbée, sans compter que tu as un lemon sur le feu et une autre fic dont je voudrais avoir la suite assez… rapidement ! Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais le 1x2, c'est pas encore gagné ! Héhéhéhéhé ! Sinon, ça va ? Tu trouves qu'il a bien souffert notre Heero ? (oui, miss cruauté, c'est mon cinquième prénom) Bon, maintenant, au tour de trotro de se faire charcuter !

**Larm : **merci pour ta review. J'adore les encouragements.

Duo : Dis-donc Larm, tu te rends compte que l'encourage à nous persécuter ?

Caramelon : Bah, oui. Et c'est ça qui est drôle ! XD

**Hades Hiei :** clap clap clap, merci, merci, clap clap clap ! Bien, merci beaucoup pour cette review. Alors j'aimerai remercier mes parents parce que sans eux, je ne serai pas là. Et je voudrais juste ajouter que j'ai de grand projet pour la suite. Et donc je voudrai remercier d'avance Trowa de bien vouloir se laisser faire pour le prochain chapitre. (Projecteur sur un Trowa ligoté et bâillonné par 500 kilomètres de chaînes.

**Naïa : **Moi, mon ordi, il peut mettre les trémas ! Quant à mon inhumanité… Ben, euh… Hum… Bref, contente que l'enfance de Duo te plaise. Moi aussi, ça me plait beaucoup. Et puis, il a réellement passé son enfance dans la rue à la base. Sauf que moi, il y est resté assez longtemps pour avoir des séquelles. Alors les retrouvailles ? T'en penses quoi ? XD

**Mayu-chibichan :** Glauque ! Oui, j'aime bien ce mot : c'est glauque ! Duo a eu une enfance glauque. Mais j'aimerai juste dire une chose à se propos : franchement, il y a pire comme enfance. Je trouve que j'ai été gentille (s'enfuis devant Duo qui brandit le sabre de Wufei) Pfff (reprend mon souffle) L'ai semé. Bref, je disais donc, si si j'ai le droit de m'arrêter à un moment pareil. D'ailleurs, je compte bien le refaire ! XD Enfin, merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture (des années de travail ! Larmes)

**Florinoir :** Enfance de merde ? Y a pire comme enfance. Il aurait pu mourir par exemple ! lol ! Quant à Heero, ben, t'as tes réponses et t'avais à peu près deviner juste. Donc, j'espère que tu as aimé mes superbes retrouvailles !

**Youkai :** Oh ? J'ai oublié de te prévenir que ça finissait mal ? XD Mais sache que je ne sais pas moi-même à l'avance comment va finir un chapitre. Donc pas moyen que je te prévienne ! XD. (cruella, c'est mon sixième prénom) En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai encore plus envie de les torturer maintenant ! (Gboys/ Youkai, va falloir qu'on cause !)

**Kaorulabelle :** Et là, tu les vois venir aussi les emmerdes ? Serais-tu extralucide ? (Duo/ Non, elle te connaît juste très bien) hhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Bon, Trotro ! Petit petit petit petit petit ! Viens la mon beau !

**Lu :** Alors t'en pense quoi des retrouvailles renversantes ? XD Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Ça me motive et après j'ai envie de plus les torturer.

**ElangelCaido : **vive les messageries ! Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec ma boite a e-mail. Quant à ta loi, tu peux toujours la faire ratifier, quelqu'un de très intelligent a dit qu'une loi était créée pour la transgresser ! Quant à Fièvre, ben, j'y travaille, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps. Mais ça avance. Je pense que tu devrais pas t'inquiéter, tu l'auras avant l'année prochaine (et encore…) Va falloir apprendre la patience !

**Ptite Clad :** Juste une médaille ? C'est tout ? Moi, je concours pour la coupe du monde ! Va vraiment falloir que je fasse des efforts. Ce chapitre risque pas de m'attirer la coupe donc Trotro, va falloir que tu te laisses faire ! Beaucoup de lectrices pensent que c'est horrible l'enfance de Duo. Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai été gentille ? Il aurait pu vivre des choses bien plus horribles ! (en salive déjà) Quant aux retrouvailles…

**Moonfree :** Cool ! T'as été mal à l'aise. Super ! Exactement ce que je voulais que faire ressortir. Ben là, t'as pu souffler parce que Heero, ben, il a eu la belle vie. Enfin, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé mon chapitre crédible. J'ai vraiment essayé que ça le soit, sans tomber dans le mélodrame ! Bien, j'espère que tu te seras régalée avec ce chapitre !

**Thealie :** Ben l'enfance de Heero, comme tu as pu le voir, elle a été plutôt banale. C'est vrai. Duo a eu du bol de trouver Solo. Il a réussi à le rendre plus fort quand même. Capable de survivre même s'il lui filait des roustes. Sinon, euh… Duo a suivit le même parcourt que Solo : la drogue, le deal, la violence et AUSSI le trottoir, même si ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps (quoique ça doit durer une éternité pour ceux qui y sont, quelques soient le nombre de mois ou nuits qu'ils y passent !)

**Alana442 :** Oh ! Une fan de Patricia Cornwell ! Copine ! Ouais, ça aurait craint qu'il soit passé entre les mains du doc Scarpetta ! Sauf qu'elle travaille plus à Richmond dans les derniers livres… Enfin, t'as eu les réponses à tes questions. Et j'espère qu'elles étaient assez complètes. Voilou ! Merci pour ta review.

**Aele :** S'expliquer ? Hum… Pas pour tout de suite. Ils sont plutôt fier et têtus dans leur genre. Donc des franches explications, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura. Surtout que Duo va avoir un autre petit problème à gérer. Héhéhé !

**Echizen D Luffy :** bah, c'est pas grave pour la review. L'important, c'est que tu réussisses à la lire. En espérant que tu l'apprécies. Et pour ton ordi, essaie les coups de pieds ! lol !

* * *

(1)Alors petite indication comme quoi Heero pourrait à partir de maintenant éviter de souhaiter quoique ce soit : selon mes calculs, Heero a travaillé à l'orphelinat pour la première fois à l'âge de 15 ans environ… Et si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est à cet âge là environ que Duo a commencé sa descente aux Enfers… Et donc la béatitude la plus complète !

Duo : Saleté !

(2)Une amie à moi m'a demandée ce que voulait dire policé, donc, je vais donner la définition, au cas où : qui a atteint un certain degré de civilité, de raffinement.


	7. Part 2 Chapitre 3

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : UA, torture en tout genre et mutilations.

Résumé : Trowa qui passe à la casserole. Trowa OCC aussi, mais ça lui fait pas de mal je crois. (Trowa/ Je te demande pardon ?)

Couple : 1+j'hésite encore. 2+je le fais où je le fais pas ? 3+j'ose ou j'ose pas ? 4+je me tâte. 5+je pèse encore le pour et le contre. Ça vous aide toujours pas ?

Disclaimer : je suis pas blonde et j'ai pas inventé l'eau chaude !

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère honnêtement que vous ayez reçu mon mail. Sinon, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas que je vous ai oubliée, c'est juste que ça n'a pas marché. **

**Encore désolée pour ce petit retard. **

**Merci donc à Calamithy, Shima-chan, Kittyval, Kelidril, Choupette, Sailor Sayuri, Naïa, Florinoir, Kaorulabelle, Mayu-chibichan, Thealie, ElangelCaido, Moonfree, Youkai, Luna Strata, Echzen D Luffy, Hadès Hiei et Yat. **

**Khisanth :** Ben je suis désolée de te le dire, mais pour savoir ce qu'il a Dudule, va falloir attendre ! Héhéhéhé ! Et c'est parfaitement voulu ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et qu'elle soit passionnante. Je m'ennuie pas à l'écrire alors c'est cool que tu ne t'ennuies pas en la lisant, lol !

**Larm :** Tout va s'arranger ? Heu, oui, certainement, probablement, mais à la fin ! Une fois que moi-même j'aurai décidé exactement ce qu'il va se passer ! Donc, voilà la suite, la vraie version de l'histoire ! lol !

**Babou :** Ouh la ! faut que je change mon résumé moi ! De toute façon, j'ai jamais su résumer sans spoiler donc, ben, je ferai quelques efforts… Mais je suis contente que tu aies quand même lu ma fic et que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que tu continueras toujours à la lire ! Zib

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 3 :**

La vie décidément pouvait se révéler pleines de surprises. De bonnes comme de mauvaises. Des évènements inattendus, soudains. La définition même du mot surprise. Et en ce qui concernait Trowa Barton, la vie aurait mieux de se les garder, ses surprises !

Life sucks !

Voilà, la première chose qu'avait pensé Trowa en ouvrant les yeux sur un plafond blanc laiteux, avec une sacrée migraine. Il se sentait groggy. Un désagréable fourmillement lui parcourait tout le corps. Et la forte luminosité lui brûlait la rétine. Aussi, il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et regarda tout autour de lui.

Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ?

Il essaya de ressembler ses derniers souvenirs : il était venu à Richmond avec ses parents pour assister au baptême de sa nièce, Margaret. Sa sœur Catherine s'était mariée avec ce Michaël Goners, il y avait près de 4 ans maintenant, et ils venaient d'avoir un enfant. Trowa et ses parents étaient venus exprès de France pour assister à la cérémonie. Surtout que Catherine lui avait demandé d'être le parrain.

Il se souvenait de la cérémonie. Très jolie. Très ennuyeuse aussi : il détestait les cérémonies officielles. Sans compter que le prêtre en avait profité pour glisser un ou deux sermons dont Trowa se serait bien passé. Le repas, il n'y avait rien à redire. Catherine avait exigé un traiteur français. D'un, parce qu'on pouvait dire qu'au niveau gastronomique les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ne valaient pas grand-chose. Autant dire que Catherine n'avait pas voulu d'un repas de baptême avec hamburgers, frites et coca. De deux, cela lui rappelait l'époque où ils avaient tous vécus en France.

Les parents de Trowa étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler aujourd'hui des nomades modernes. Ils ne restaient pas plus de 5 ans dans le même pays. Leur père, professeur d'anglais, demandait souvent des mutations. Il avait ainsi enseigné en France, en Allemagne, en Espagne, en République Tchèque et en Russie. Et ils entraînaient ainsi sa famille derrière lui. Et Trowa, en pleine crise d'adolescence lui en avait énormément voulu de le déraciner à chaque fois.

Trowa était quelqu'un d'assez taciturne en temps normal. Il n'était pas asocial mais il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour établir autre chose qu'une amitié artificielle. Et généralement, lorsque finalement il y arrivait, ils devaient déménager.

Ces déménagements à répétition affectaient aussi sa sœur aînée, Catherine. Dès qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle était partie finir ses études à l'étranger, aux Etats-Unis. Où elle avait rencontré son actuel mari.

Et puis, sa mère. Au début de leur vie commune, Trowa savait que sa mère avait adoré ce genre de vie. Voyager. Découvrir de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles têtes. Mais finalement, elle en avait eu vite assez. Partir en voyage lui plaisait toujours autant, mais déménager aussi souvent la déprimait. Trowa les avait un jour surpris entrain de se disputer à ce propos : sa mère essayait vainement de persuader son époux de rester cette fois un peu plus longtemps. Qu'elle était épuisée. Qu'elle avait assez de devoir refaire des cartons pour un nouveau déménagement alors qu'elle venait à peine de les défaire. Qu'à se rythme-là ce n'était même plus la peine qu'elle range les valises. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle voulait pour une fois ce poser quelque part. Avoir enfin un foyer, un chez-soi et ne plus avoir l'impression de dormir dans une maison de vacances.

Et surtout qu'elle en avait assez de voir qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son plan de carrière. Qu'elle avait aussi des rêves. Des ambitions. Et que même si elle aimait bien le bénévolat, elle en avait assez des petits boulots. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas chercher un vrai travail en sachant qu'ils pouvaient déménager d'une année à l'autre.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient frôlé le divorce. Et Trowa avait enfin perçu le malaise de sa mère. Comme tout adolescent, il n'avait pensé qu'à son propre sort. Mais il s'était enfin rendu compte de celui de sa mère. Et sa colère contre son père avait persisté.

Aujourd'hui, la rage avait été remplacée par un mépris glacial. Mais il fallait aussi dire que son père ne faisait rien pour éviter que la situation n'empire. Comme il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son fils, il agissait comme avec ses élèves : il sévissait. Il se montrait dur et exigent envers Trowa, lui pardonnant aucunes erreurs. Et surtout, Trowa n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir une seule fois. Le père du jeune homme pensait qu'une éducation stricte ramènerait son fils dans ce qu'il appelait le droit chemin. Qu'à nouveau Trowa serait forcé de se soumettre.

Et cela pouvait sans doute marcher pour des jeunes enfants de collège mais son fils avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade où il était encore impressionné par son père. Et lorsqu'il eu atteint la majorité, Trowa s'était installé en France. Il avait longtemps hésité. Il n'avait pas eu envie de laisser sa mère seule avec ce père qu'il méprisait. Mais l'atmosphère pesante avec son paternel l'avait très vite décidé.

Et pendant ces quelques années, le jeune homme avait vécu comme il le voulait. Sa mère venait souvent le voir. Mais Trowa refusait catégoriquement de voir son père. C'était peut-être infantile, puérile, mais il n'était pas prêt à se réconcilier avec cet homme. Même si aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de raison valable pour lui en vouloir. Mais le fait est qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on ait pu faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Et savoir que sa mère qu'il adorait plus que tout avait souffert du comportement de son mari l'avait mit radicalement en colère contre le fautif.

Même si sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était heureuse. Trowa était quelqu'un de rancunier et de très protecteur. Il pouvait être aussi intransigeant et intolérant que son père, même s'il lui répugnait à l'avouer.

* * *

Mais tout ça ne l'aidait pas. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait atterri dans cette chambre au plafond blanc. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir des fourmis à la base du cou à force de regarder en l'air. Il essaya donc de se relever. Et échoua.

Trowa fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Trowa leva lentement un bras et arrivait à peine à croire la difficulté qu'il avait de soulever ce putain de bras. Et ça lui faisait mal en plus ! Comme si tous les nerfs de son bras étaient parcourut par une coulée de lave. Bon sang ! Depuis quand le fait de lever les bras faisait-il aussi mal ? Et depuis quand son bras était-il devenu si lourd ? C'était pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à faire ! Même les mômes à la naissance y arrivaient. Alors pourquoi lui il n'y arrivait plus ?

Il tourna lentement, avec difficulté sa tête pour voir ce qui empêchait son bras de s'élever. Rien. Rien ne l'empêchait. Il n'y avait rien sur son bras. Pas même les couvertures blanches. Hormis peut-être un espèce de pansement légèrement bombé au creux du coude. Un fin tuyau blanc en sortait. Trowa le suivit des yeux et aperçut une poche remplie d'un liquide transparent.

Goddammit ! Holy shit ! Mais où est-ce qu'il avait foutu les pieds ?

Trowa sentit peu à peu la panique l'envahir. Il prit soudain conscience d'un bip sonore régulier qui s'accélérait. Son souffle commença à se faire erratique au fur et mesure que la peur s'emparait de son être. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là, mais tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de partir. D'arracher ce maudit tuyau. Se lever, et partir. Trowa commença à s'agiter. Malgré la fulgurante douleur qui se répandait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il tentait désespérément de s'asseoir.

Soudain, une jeune femme habillée dans une blouse rose se pencha au-dessus de lui. Trowa, surprit sur le coup, se figea.

-Restez calme Trowa !

Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé ?

-Je vais chercher un médecin.

Pour le coup, cela calma complètement Trowa. Un… un médecin ?

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Cette femme, qui était visiblement une infirmière. Cette poche reliée à une intraveineuse. La douce odeur d'antiseptique et de détergent des draps. L'agaçant bip sonore du monitoring. Et ses incessantes douleurs qui lui traversaient l'épine dorsale. Et maintenant un médecin.

Un hôpital. Il avait atterrit dans un hôpital.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Le baptême s'était plutôt bien déroulé dans l'ensemble. La soirée, assez arrosée, avait été excellente. La seule ombre était le retour silencieux à l'hôtel avec ses parents. Et puis, plus rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

_Visiblement, le retour n'a pas dû se passer aussi bien que ça..., _constata Trowa, blasé.

Puis, il saisit toute l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait. Si lui était à l'hôpital suite à un retour chaotique, où était sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

Trowa sentit à nouveau la panique poindre. Il tourna la tête aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et chercha sa mère. Elle devait certainement être à ses côtés ! S'il était blessé, elle devait être là, non ?

Le visage d'une femme remplit soudain son champ de vision. Mais ce n'était pas le visage qu'espérait Trowa. D'ailleurs, il ne la connaissait pas. Et il n'en avait rien à faire de son identité. Il voulait juste savoir où était sa mère. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan.

-N'essayez pas de parler.

La jeune femme ordonna quelque chose et l'appui-tête de Trowa se souleva légèrement de sorte qu'il puisse voir toute la pièce où il se trouvait. Et elle était vide, sans compter les deux jeunes femmes inconnues près de lui.

-Trowa, savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand le médecin se pencha vers lui, et lui écarta les paupières une par une scrutant les pupilles du jeune homme avec une petite lampe. Trowa secoua la tête pour se dégager.

-Restez calme Trowa ! lui ordonna la jeune médecin d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme l'ausculta. Le jeune homme ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

-Ma…, énonça-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Trowa s'arrêta très vite. Il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Comme si on lui passait l'intérieur de la gorge au rasoir. Ça brûlait. Mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.

-Ma…

Le médecin posa un doigt sur sa bouche, le coupant dans son élan.

-Ne vous forcez pas ! Vous avez été dans le coma pendant près de 3 semaines. Vous devez d'abord récupérer. Laissez-vous le temps !

Trowa resta en état de choc. Dans le coma ? Pendant 3 semaines ?

-Et ça fait presque trois jours qu'on attend que vous vous réveilliez complètement, continua le médecin.

La jeune femme inscrivit quelque chose sur une feuille tandis que l'infirmière remplissait une seringue. Puis elle injecta le produit directement dans l'intraveineuse.

-Nous allons prévenir votre sœur que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé. Vous la verrez demain. Et je vous expliquerai ce qu'il en est. Maintenant, reposez-vous Trowa !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur. Non ! Il ne voulait pas attendre demain. Il voulait ses réponses maintenant. Alors qu'il luttait pour pouvoir parler avant que l'infirmière et le médecin ne quittent la pièce, il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Non, il ne devait pas dormir. Il devait résister.

Ce jour-là, Trowa apprit qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre contre la fatigue cumulée à un puissant calmant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentait vaguement nauséeux. Et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour tout se remettre en mémoire.

Le fait qu'il était dans un hôpital. Qu'il avait été dans le coma pendant trois semaines. Sûrement suite à un incident pendant le retour à l'hôtel. Et il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Il ne savait ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce qui était arrivé. Où était sa mère. Son père ? Il s'en foutait royalement.

Trowa sentit encore les prémices de la panique monter en lui. Aussi, il se força à se calmer. A respirer correctement. De toute évidence, on ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il aurait ses réponses, il saurait les avoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Sans paniquer. Avoir l'esprit clair, posé.

Le médecin d'hier… Hier ? Comment pouvait-il savoir si c'était hier ou pas il n'y a à peine quelques heures ? Comment savoir s'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes ? Ou plusieurs jours ?

Trowa secoua la tête. Mieux ne valait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Il se sentait déjà patraque, avec toujours ce début de migraine persistante, inutile de l'aggraver ! Ce médecin avait dit que Catherine allait venir. Alors il ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre.

Et il attendit.

Attendit.

Attendit.

Trowa se rendait compte qu'attendre sans rien faire, juste en scrutant les moindres recoins de sa chambre d'hôpital complètement dénuée de toutes touches personnelles, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il s'ennuyait. Et quand il s'ennuyait, il cogitait. Et s'il cogitait, il repensait à son retour à l'hôtel, au fait qu'il était à l'hosto, sans nouvelles extérieures, sans savoir si ceux qu'il aimait allaient bien. Et invariablement, il commençait à paniquer. Pour se forcer à se calmer à nouveau en se disant qu'il ne devait qu'attendre sa sœur.

Un cercle vicieux. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait l'heure, la date et surtout depuis combien de temps il attendait. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il savait que cela ne faisait à peine quelques minutes.

Trowa aurait vraiment aimé avoir quelque chose à faire. N'importe quoi ! Un livre. Même ennuyeux. Avoir la télé. Des fleurs pour compter les pétales. Compter n'importe quoi de concret. S'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas le laisser vagabonder.

Il aurait aussi aimé qu'une infirmière vienne. Pour qu'elle puisse au moins répondre à certaines de ses questions. Par exemple, la date. Ou bien l'heure qu'il était. Il aurait aussi aimé savoir à quelle heure sont autorisées les visites. A quelle heure le médecin comptait venir lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Parce qu'il avait eu beau creusé, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était le silencieux trajet avec leur voiture de location. Sa mère vantait la beauté du nourrisson. Pour Trowa se n'était rien qu'un truc tout rouge, tout fripé et brailleur par-dessus le marché. Mais il devait bien avouer que lorsque la gamine avait ouvert les yeux sur lui (il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était lui qu'elle regardait, ni si elle le voyait réellement) et lui avait à peine serré le doigt du jeune homme qu'elle tenait entre sa main, ben Trowa avait été ému. Pas au point de pleurer et de s'extasier comme sa mère et sa sœur, mais il avait soudain prit conscience que cette petite chose était un être humain à part entière. Et qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Que c'était sa filleule !

Et enfin Trowa, dans la voiture, était assis derrière son père qui conduisait. Après, ben il lui était impossible de se rappeler quoique se soit.

Le bruit étouffé d'une porte qui s'ouvre interrompit ses pensées. Le médecin de la dernière fois entra, suivit par sa sœur Catherine.

-Bonjour Trowa, commença le médecin. Je ne me suis pas présentée hier. Je suis le docteur Sally Po.

Catherine s'approcha doucement de son frère avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha vers Trowa et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Hello Tro ! Contente de te revoir parmi nous !

-'lo Cath ! murmura Trowa.

Sa voix était encore éraillée, mais elle lui faisait moins mal que la veille. Et puis, il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de parler à voix haute. Un simple murmure faisait amplement l'affaire même si cela devait obliger ses interlocuteurs à écouter attentivement, voire à se pencher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

-Vous avez eu un accident, répondit Sally. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Trowa secoua négativement la tête. Il s'était bien douté qu'il y avait eu un problème lors de ce fameux retour puisque c'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Sally. C'est parfaitement compréhensible.

Le médecin s'approcha et releva l'appui-tête de Trowa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement assis.

-Vous avez eu un accident de voiture alors que vous reveniez à votre hôtel d'après votre sœur. La police locale ne connaît pas encore les circonstances de l'accident.

Comme ça, ne connaît pas encore les circonstances ? Et son père ? Il ne leur avait pas dit ? Après tout, c'était lui qui était au volant. C'était lui qui devait savoir, non ?

D'ailleurs, l'anxiété concernant l'état de sa mère s'amplifia. Il avait réussit jusqu'à maintenant à la dompter.

-Où… ?

-Plus tard pour les questions Trowa. Nous devons aborder votre état pour commencer.

Catherine s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de son frère et lui prit la main tandis que Sally commença ses explications. Trowa n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'on tentait de lui cacher que par son propre état de santé.

Il avait retenu juste l'essentiel qui se résumait à quelques contusions, quelques côtes cassés, un petit traumatisme crânien, et les deux jambes totalement brisées. Tellement en morceau que les chirurgiens qui avaient « travaillés » dessus, en avaient eu pour des heures à raison de deux ou trois interventions : il ne savait plus combien, et il s'en fichait royalement. Et dernier point, les médecins avaient été obligé de le plonger dans le coma et il n'avait pas entendu pourquoi.

Résultat de ce joyeux tableau : il en avait pour un ou deux mois pour que les os de ses jambes se solidifient et enfin entamer une amusante et agréable rééducation. Et pour couronner le tout, il ignorait toujours ce qui s'était exactement passé, et ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents.

Trowa essaya de capter le regard de sa sœur. Mais elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, fixait le sol. Il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, quasiment jusqu'au sang. Le médecin rajouta quelques précisions qu'il n'écoutait pas plus (de toute façon, pour ce qu'il comprenait…) avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence plana. Catherine ne disait rien, regardait toujours le sol et serrait un peu plus fort la main de son frère. Trowa se décida enfin à parler.

-Cath ?

-Je suis désolée Tro, mais…

Curieusement, il n'avait plus envie de savoir. L'attitude de sa sœur. Sa voix quasiment chevrotante. Ses tremblements convulsifs. Non, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de savoir. Il ne voulait rien entendre.

-Tro… dans l'accident…

-Non, chuchota Trowa en fermant les yeux.

-Maman…

-S'il te plait Cath… Ne dis rien, la supplia-t-il.

-Ecoute-moi Tro ! cria Catherine.

Sa sœur tourna enfin ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers le jeune homme.

-S'il te plait Tro, écoute-moi !

-Cath… Je t'en prie !

Trowa ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Qu'elle se taise !

-Trowa écoute-moi ! S'il te plait ! Maman n'a pas…

-NON !

Le fait d'avoir hurler lui avait terriblement mal à la gorge mais ce n'était rien comparé à la détresse qu'il le submergeait. Il préférait milles tortures que d'écouter ce que sa sœur avait à dire.

-Arrête ! Ca suffit Trowa !

Catherine fondit en larmes et s'écroula de chagrin sur le torse de son frère. Celui-ci réprima une grimace de douleur et sentit des larmes se former sous ses paupières.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'annoncer ça ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas déjà assez ? Bon sang Tro ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai vécu ?

Les larmes de Trowa roulaient lentement et silencieusement le long de ses joues.

-J'ai été obligé de m'occuper du corps de maman. Et j'avais peur pour vous ! Pour toi ! Pour papa ! Plongés dans le coma et…

La voix de Catherine s'étrangla, étouffée par de longs et douloureux sanglots. Trowa leva un bras et posa sa main sur la tête de sa sœur. Le silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les pleurs de la jeune femme.

* * *

Trowa put enfin quitter l'hôpital au bout d'un mois et demi. Sa sœur et sa filleule étaient venues souvent le voir. Et voir Margaret lui changeait les idées et colorait un peu sa vie morose.

Trowa faisait d'autres visites moins joyeuses. Et il aurait voulu sincèrement s'en passer. Mais il ne tenait pas à blesser sa sœur plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Au moins deux fois par semaines, Catherine l'amenait voir leur père, toujours profondément dans le coma. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Trowa sentait la colère l'envahir. Après tout c'était cet homme qui avait été au volant. C'était de sa faute à lui si lui était en fauteuil roulant (même si c'était, il l'espérait, provisoire) et surtout si leur mère était morte !

Quand il le voyait, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : le débrancher ! Arrêter l'aide respiratoire. Arracher ces tuyaux qui le maintenaient en vie.

Si seulement il en avait le courage. Parce que vouloir la mort de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas la même chose que de passer à l'acte.

Pendant son long séjour à l'hôpital, la police était venue plusieurs fois l'interroger sur les circonstances de l'accident. Mais rien à faire, Trowa n'avait aucun souvenir de cet accident. Et si son état, celui de son père et la mort de sa mère n'étaient pas là pour le lui rappeler, il aurait commencé à sérieusement douter que cet accident ait eu réellement lieu. Mais le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant et l'obligation de devoir visiter son père deux fois par semaine le ramenaient assez vite à la réalité.

Catherine avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour que son frère reste aux Etats-Unis au lieu d'être extradé vers la France lorsque son état s'était stabilisé. Trowa allait donc finir sa convalescence et commencer sa rééducation à Richmond. Sally Po, le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui, leur avait parlé d'une Fondation, d'un Centre de Réadaptation, dans la banlieue de Richmond. La Fondation Winner.

C'est ainsi qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital, une ambulance le conduisit devant le Centre et deux infirmiers le soulevèrent et le déposèrent sur un fauteuil roulant devant l'entrée de l'institut, alors qu'un groupe d'enfant accompagné d'un jeune homme passaient devant eux. Les deux infirmiers le poussèrent sur le trottoir et allaient continuer jusqu'à l'intérieur du Centre, mais Trowa leur dit d'arrêter avec un geste impatient.

Holy Shit ! Il était peut-être handicapé ! Même provisoirement. Mais certainement pas impotent ! Il pouvait encore faire rouler son fauteuil.

Trowa détailla quelque peu son nouvel univers pour les prochains mois à venir. L'endroit semblait assez vaste. Il était composé de trois bâtiments : deux ailes, une de chaque côté du bâtiment principal. Le tout entouré d'un jardin verdoyant.

Une jeune femme blonde sortit du bâtiment principal en courant et stoppa devant Trowa.

-Bienvenue ! Vous êtes Trowa Barton ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Parfait. Je vais vous conduire devant le directeur. Voulez-vous que je vous pousse ?

-Ca ira, grogna Trowa en poussant vigoureusement sur la roue de son fauteuil.

La jeune femme le guida. Trowa n'eut pas besoin de rouler bien loin à l'intérieur du hall. En face de l'entrée, Trowa vit un large escalier. Juste à côté, il aperçut un ascenseur assez large pour accueillir deux fauteuils roulants. La jeune femme le mena devant une porte à droite de l'escalier.

Une porte sur laquelle était inscrit :

« Docteur Quatre Raberba Winner. Psychiatre et psychothérapeute. Directeur du Centre Winner »

La jeune femme toqua.

-Entrez ! cria une voix aisément masculine.

* * *

A suivre…

Caramelon : Voilà comment empêcher un fugueur de… fuguer ! Mwahahahah ! Alors Tro ? La forme ?

Trowa : Je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de ma vie.

Caramelon : Ah bon ? C'est dommage. Moi je t'adore. Et ta nouvelle personnalité, elle est super intéressante !

Trowa :… Je préférai encore quand je ne parlais pas.

Caramelon : hum… Bref, bon alors Quat-chou ! C'est à toi de trinquer ! A ta santé !

Quatre : Je suis psy ? Cara, je crois que tu devrais sérieusement envisager de venir me voir.


	8. Part 2 Chapitre 4

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : révisons de mes cours de psychopatho. Et de psycho clinique aussi. Et de psycho sociale (un chouia).

Couple : voyons voir…

Disclaimer : j'ai pas inventé les chupa choups (je me shoote au sucre en ce moment)

Note : ben, apparemment, les tortures de Trotro intéressent moins de monde que les tortures de Heero et Duo. Etrange…

Wufei : Ouf ! Avec un peu de chance, elle fera moins de chapitre sur nous !

Caramelon : Aucune chance ! Parce que moi, ça m'amuse.

**Alors, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais à partir de maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais updater toutes les semaines, régulièrement. J'ai beaucoup de travail et des partiels. Bref, je ferais de mon mieux pour être assez régulière et de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. **

**Ce chapitre a été plus long à écrire pour diverses raisons donc, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés. Ça m'a grandement aidé pour me motiver. Merci à Sailor Sayuri, Kaorulabelle, Luna Strata, Elangelcaido, Kelidril, Aele, Hanako32, Moonfree, Hades Hiei, Shima-chan, Echizen D Luffy, Thealie et Florinoir. **

**Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews par email. Mais je suis vraiment perdue en ce moment, donc je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu ou pas. **

**Bonne lecture quand même ! **

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quatre regarda avec des yeux hallucinés sa montre. Il était à peine 16 heures ! Et il avait fini sa journée ? Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire.

Soudain soucieux, il feuilleta de nouveau son carnet de rendez-vous. Il avait forcément oublié quelque chose ! Il n'avait jamais terminé ses journées à 16 heures… Quoique… Ca avait bien du lui arriver à une certaine époque. Cependant, sa routine quotidienne l'avait habitué à finir ses journées bien après 20 heures.

Alors finir à 16 heures, ce n'était absolument pas normal !

Quatre feuilleta son carnet de rendez-vous et passa en revu tous les patients qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien renouvelé les ordonnances et surtout qu'il les avait données à ses patients. Il s'assura qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas de garde à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas ses analyses à faire. Il avait réservé deux billets d'avion pour Prague en cadeau de mariage d'une de ses innombrables cousines. Lors de la pause de midi, Rashid lui avait téléphoné pour lui rapporter le bilan de la Winner Corporation. Il avait aussi prit des nouvelles de son père qui profitait allègrement de sa retraite à Hawaï avec son vieux pote de collège Howard.

Non. Il n'avait rien oublié. Tout avait été fait. Il avait passé tous ses coups de fils importants. Il avait vu tous ses patients. Aucun n'avait annulé. L'hôpital n'avait pas appelé pour lui demander de faire un remplacement au pied levé…

Donc…

Il avait bel et bien terminé sa journée.

Et au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir du temps libre, d'éprouver un certain soulagement après vérification qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire, et bien… il ne l'était pas du tout. Il en était même plutôt perturbé. Pour lui, le fait de terminer son travail si tôt n'avait rien de naturel.

Quatre n'était pas un drogué du travail. Ça ne l'enchantait pas spécialement de devoir finir tous les jours vers 20 heures. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude. C'était même devenu une certaine routine. Alors finir sa journée si tôt lui laissait une vague impression d'inachevé. Le sentiment d'un travail bâclé. Et si Quatre n'était pas un bourreau de travail, il restait extrêmement rigoureux.

Prit d'un doute, Quatre décrocha son téléphone et contacta le médecin chef du centre. Une de ses plus proches cousines.

_-Infirmerie du Centre de… _

-Iria, coupa Quatre. C'est moi.

_-Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chou ? _

-J'ai terminé ma journée.

_-Et ? _

-Et il est 16 heures et quart.

_-… _

-… Je t'écoute.

_-… C'est quoi le terme psychologique pour une personne qui adore son cousin, qui se mêle un peu de sa vie privée pour le rendre heureux et qui prend soin de lui ? _

-Une emmerdeuse, répondit-il pince-sans-rire.

_-C'est pas très psychologique comme terme, _rigola la jeune femme

-Alors ? Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer par quel miracle je fini ma journée si tôt ?

_-J'ai joué les emmerdeuses. _

Quatre soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il supportait très mal, c'était bien que ses cousines se mêlent de sa vie privée. Ça et les fêtes de Noël.

La période des fêtes était un vrai casse-tête pour Quatre. C'était surtout dans ses moments-là qu'il regrettait d'être né dans la famille Winner avec une dizaines de tantes, près d'une trentaine de cousines (29 pour être plus exact), et autant de petits cousins et de petites cousines à gâter pour les fêtes. Ils se réunissaient tous au principal manoir Winner. Sa seule satisfaction, sa seule véritable distraction, c'était de voir les petits amis de ses cousines les plus jeunes essayant de mémoriser les prénoms des sœurs et des cousines de leur dulcinée. C'était cruel mais Quatre trouvait très distrayant de voir ces pauvres garçons suer à grosse goutte pendant qu'il tentait désespérément de se souvenir du nom de la personne avec laquelle il discutait.

_-Franchement Quatre, tu travailles beaucoup trop. Comment veux-tu te trouver une gentille petite épouse si tu restes confiné dans ton bureau ? Tu as presque 30 ans ! _

Quatre éclata de rire.

_-Je suis sérieuse Quatre. _

-Iria, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seul.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'aventures. Il préférait grandement passer les rares week-ends de libre ainsi que ses vacances annuelles avec ses amis, sans prise de tête. Prendre du recul. Ne plus penser à ses patients. Il savait depuis le début qu'être psychiatre et psychothérapeute nécessitaient une capacité à prendre du recul, à « oublier » pendant quelques heures les problèmes des autres. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser submerger. Sinon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il deviendrait lui-même patient d'un autre psy. Il l'avait vu avec certains de ses collègues, certains commençaient par être fatigué avant de s'enfoncer dans une certaine dépression. Ce n'était pas facile de faire complètement abstraction. Surtout quand Quatre se sentait seul. C'était pourquoi il sortait souvent avec ses amis.

Quant à ses petites amies… Et bien, il les plaquait assez rapidement. Parce que parfois, il avait l'impression de faire des heures supplémentaires. « J'ai ressenti ceci… Il s'est passé cela… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses poussin ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi poussin ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes en moi ? Dis-moi, je suis comment ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes avaient besoin de tout comprendre ? Avaient besoin de tout savoir ? Et surtout pourquoi elles pensaient qu'il les connaissait mieux que personne d'autre ? Que parce qu'il était psy qu'il avait forcément réponse à toutes leurs questions existentielles ?

Et puis surtout, il avait l'impression que leurs relations ne marchaient que dans un seul sens. Quand elles se sentaient mal, elles venaient se confier et il les écoutait. Elles demandaient toujours des solutions et il ne donnait que quelques conseils d'ordre général. Mais lorsque lui avait besoin de juste parler, qu'on l'écoute, ne serait-ce que 5 minutes, la plupart se contentait de dire « relativise » ou bien « ça ira mieux demain ».

Alors, franchement, les petites amies, il s'en passerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente près à passer le reste de son existence avec une… chieuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les qualifier. Enfin… S'il pouvait en trouver une qui ne le saoule pas…

-Ecoute Iria. Je suis très touché (mensonge) mais je te demande de ne plus annuler de rendez-vous.

-…

-Promet-moi Iria !

_-Ok, ok. _

-Merci. Tout va bien à l'infirmerie ?

_-Pas de problème de ce côté-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? _

-Et bien… Je l'ignore peut-être que…

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Quatre se figea et consulta pour la énième fois son carnet de rendez-vous. Non, décidément, il ne devait y avoir personne. Donc, c'était forcément une personne qui travaillait ici.

-Iria, je te rappellerai plus tard.

Il raccrocha et invita la personne qui avait frappé à entrer. La tête d'une jeune femme blonde dépassa de l'entrebâillement. Quatre reconnu une de ces infirmières qui travaillaient avec lui. Une jeune femme assez compétente quoiqu'un peu trop gentille. Les résidents du Centre n'étaient pas trop difficiles, mais il ne saurait pas dire si elle pourrait gérer un résident récalcitrant. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas trop un problème…

-Docteur Winner, Trowa Barton vient d'arriver.

Quatre la regarda, passablement confus. Trowa Barton ? Ce nom ne figurait pas sur son carnet de rendez-vous. Il en était sûr. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Le nouveau résident, crut bon d'ajouter la jeune femme.

-Oui. Oui, très bien. Faites-le entrer !

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce quelques instants. Puis un jeune homme roula vers lui après avoir percuter douloureusement le chambranle de le porte. L'infirmière l'aida à se décoincer puis le conduit devant le bureau. Quatre observa discrètement le nouveau résident. Il était plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait.

Du premier regard, le docteur se fit une opinion. Elle était peut-être fausse. Peut-être vraie. De toute façon, il allait pouvoir le vérifier. Malgré son apparence nonchalante, Quatre le sentait très tendu, comme s'il luttait intérieurement. Contre quoi ? Ca, il ne pouvait pas le deviner.

Quatre avait toujours été comme ça. Du premier coup d'œil, il se faisait une opinion sur les gens. Il les jugeait. A vrai dire, comme tout le monde. Ceux qui disaient qu'ils ne jugeaient jamais les gens avant de les connaître, c'étaient des hypocrites. Il savait que l'être humain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de catégoriser, de stéréotyper, de définir tous ce qui l'entouraient. Les objets, les animaux comme les êtres humains. Il fallait juste savoir reconnaître ses torts et accepter de laisser une chance aux autres de se faire connaître malgré ses préjugés.

Il ne fallait pas non plus croire que Quatre laissait sa chance à tout le monde. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas. Quand une tête, ou une attitude ne lui revenait pas du tout, il avait pas forcément envie de faire connaissance avec cette personne. Et tant pis pour lui si elle était formidable. Sa grande ambition, ce n'était pas être pote avec la Terre entière. Alors…

Sauf que dans son métier, il devait faire abstraction de ses jugements, de ses stéréotypes, de ses préjugés. Parce que son but, c'était d'aider les personnes en proie à une souffrance psychique qu'ils ne peuvent pas gérer par eux-mêmes. Et il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas les aider s'il gardait ses préjugés. C'était l'une des clés pour devenir psy. Avoir un esprit critique et objectif. Et surtout une « neutralité bienveillante ». Ce n'était pas synonyme d'indifférence ou de non-intervention, simplement qu'il devait rester objectif. Ne pas prendre de partie, en quelque sorte.

Il y avait bien d'autres conditions. Comme être à l'aise avec son patient. Pouvoir supporter les révélations qu'il allait vous faire. Il devait renoncer à tout jugement de valeur ou référence à ses propres conceptions morales. Il était déjà arriver à Quatre de rediriger vers un collègue, un patient qui le mettait mal à l'aise. (1)

Toutefois, il n'avait pas cette impression avec le jeune Barton. Il lui sourit gentiment quand l'infirmière arrêta Trowa devant le bureau. Quatre garda le sourire alors que le jeune homme face à lui le dévisageait sans pudeur. Le regard de quelqu'un qui restait sur ses gardes. Quatre fit discrètement signe à la jeune femme de sortir de la pièce pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec le nouveau résident.

-Bienvenu au Centre Winner !

Le blond s'était levé et tendait maintenant une main en direction de son cadet. Celui-ci observa quelques secondes la main, puis finalement la serra brièvement. Quatre se rassit et plongea immédiatement sa tête dans les tiroirs. Il en sortit enfin une petite chemise en carton avec un petit cri de triomphe.

-Vous avez de la chance Mr Barton. D'habitude, je ne retrouve pas aussi rapidement mes dossiers… Ca doit bientôt faire 10 ans que je me suis promis de ranger ce foutoir.

Trowa n'esquissa même pas l'ébauche d'une ébauche d'un sourire. Quatre ouvrit son dossier et lut en diagonale toute les annotations.

-Je vois que le dossier a déjà été rempli. C'est votre sœur que j'ai vu l'autre jour ?

Trowa hocha simplement la tête. Le blond se souvenait maintenant de la jeune femme qui était venu le voir. Elle lui avait parlé de son petit frère qui aurait besoin d'une rééducation et peut-être un soutien psychologique à cause de la mort de leur mère et du coma de leur père. Elle lui avait fourni quantité de détail et de conseil à propos de son frère et de son caractère, mais Quatre avait décidé qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte. Pas que sa sœur se trompait. Cependant, il préférait travailler sur « un terrain vierge ». Parce que seuls, son point de vue et celui de Trowa importait vraiment si celui-ci décidait de suivre une thérapie.

-Bien. Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Le Centre comporte certaines règles. Je vous énumère les principales : interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur des locaux. Interdiction de tuer votre colocataire même s'il vous rend dingue…

Trowa esquissa pour la première fois un petit sourire.

-Espérons que vous n'en arriverez pas là ! (2) Sinon, vos rendez-vous avec le kiné sont VIVEMENT recommandés, pour ne pas dire obligatoires. Après tout, vous êtes majeur, vous faites comme bon vous semble. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, cherchant s'il avait abordé les points vraiment importants. N'en trouvant pas d'autres, il redirigea son attention vers le jeune homme face à lui.

-Des questions ?

Trowa secoua la tête, toujours muré dans son mutisme. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune psychiatre. Il comprenait. Beaucoup de résident affichait cet air méfiant et scrutateur. Parce que la plupart des gens croyaient qu'il pensait son temps à essayer de lire en eux. Avec ou sans leur autorisation. Ah ça ! On pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent bonne réputation auprès du public. Et avec le nombre croissant de charlatan… Ce n'était pas près de s'arranger.

-Bien. Une infirmière va vous montrer votre chambre.

Quatre se leva, tandis que Trowa recula doucement avec son fauteuil. Le blond se figea soudainement.

-Juste une chose. Votre sœur s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, et souhaiterait que vous suiviez une thérapie.

-Elle me l'a dit, acquiesça Trowa, l'air sombre.

-J'aurai juste voulu avoir votre opinion à ce sujet.

Trowa leva les yeux vers le psychothérapeute, indécis.

-Je… ça m'est égal, répondit Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. Tous ses patients qui ont été obligé de prendre un rendez-vous avec lui pour quelques raisons que ce soit, par un membre de leur famille ou bien une institution, n'ont jamais éprouvé une grande envie de devoir déballer leurs petits problèmes à quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Généralement, ils ne voulaient pas de son aide. Ils n'étaient pas là de leur volonté propre. Et cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps pour parvenir à une véritable demande.

Conclusion de l'affaire : le cas de Trowa Barton serait soit très rapide (il ne donnerait pas suite à la thérapie), soit très long et laborieux.

-Je vous verrai dans la semaine Trowa.

* * *

Quatre décida que finalement, il avait le temps pour ranger son bureau. C'était une honte pour un professionnel comme lui d'être aussi… peu organisé (bordélique).

Pendant qu'il classait, rangeait, étiquetait, il repensa au nouveau jeune homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait vraiment besoin de son aide. De toute façon, il allait lui donner un rendez-vous dans la semaine, lorsqu'il aurait un trou dans son emploi du temps. Il pourrait ainsi se faire une petite idée.

Soudain, il sentit son biper vibrer. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture et lut le court message. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il prit ses clés de voiture et sa veste accrochée au portemanteau. Finalement, il n'aurait pas le temps de finir son rangement.

Dans le hall, il croisa l'infirmière qui avait accompagné Trowa dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-Vous partez Docteur Winner ?

-Une urgence à l'hôpital. Trowa ?

-Il a préféré rester dans sa chambre plutôt que de rejoindre les autres pensionnaires.

Quatre opina du chef. Rien de bien étonnant. Il salua rapidement l'infirmière, deux personnes qui traversaient le hall. Et partit pour l'hôpital.

* * *

Il traversa les couloirs, traversés par des dizaines d'infirmiers, de médecins et de patients. Il en salua quelques uns de sa connaissance. Puis arriva finalement devant son bureau. Sur les sièges de la salle d'attente, il aperçut de longs cheveux blonds, d'autres longs cheveux blonds et d'autres longs cheveux blonds foncés. Réléna Darlian accompagnée de son frère Milliardo, et de leur demi-sœur Dorothy Catalonia. Quatre soupira silencieusement et s'avança vers les trois jeunes gens. Il les salua en leur serrant la main, ignorant le sourire mielleux de Dorothy et le regard très intéressé de Milliardo. Puis, il les conduit à l'intérieur de son bureau, quasiment identique à celui-ci qu'il avait au Centre. Il s'approcha de son secrétaire et en sortit un dossier au nom de Darlian.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Melle Darlian ? demanda Quatre.

-J'attends un bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans celui-ci de Milliardo. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête, confirmant les craintes du psychiatre.

-Et vous comptez le garder ?

Réléna sourit rêveusement avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est pour ça que nous venons vous voir Docteur Winner, expliqua Dorothy. Les médicaments que prend ma sœur pourraient mettre la vie de l'enfant en danger et…

-Je veux plus de médicaments, la coupa Réléna.

-Pas question, riposta immédiatement Quatre, quelque peu abrupt.

Réléna pâlit. Le visage de Milliardo s'assombrit tandis que celui de sa demi-sœur rougit sous une évidente colère.

-Comprenez-moi ! Je ne peux cautionner cette suspension. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que cela implique. Melle Darlian…

Quatre se pencha vers les jeunes gens, posant ses coudes sur son bureau.

-Avez-vous une seule idée de ce qui se passera si vous arrêtez votre traitement maintenant ?

Réléna hésita.

-Je… je… je veux ce bébé, l'implora-t-elle.

-Réléna a le droit d'avoir cet enfant, renchérit Dorothy.

-Elle en a le droit, concéda Quatre.

Le blond soupira. Comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment leur faire comprendre que Réléna n'était pas une femme comme les autres ? Que pour elle, avoir un enfant était plus compliqué que de supporter pendant 9 mois en moyenne les nausées matinales, les envies incongrues et les sautes d'humeurs ?

Et surtout que Réléna ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre sans traitement. Non pas que sa vie serait en danger autrement, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait un comportement… incontrôlable. Pour les autres et surtout pour elle.

Dorothy attaqua de plus belle :

-Vous nous avez toujours répétés qu'il fallait que Réléna vive comme les autres et maintenant vous voulez lui enlever le droit le plus fondamental d'une femme : avoir un enfant ?

Quatre grogna intérieurement. Encore une fois, la plupart de ses patients et leur famille ne comprenaient jamais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était parfaitement clair qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que la maladie de leur sœur était sérieuse. Et d'après plusieurs auteurs de psychopathologie, dans la hiérarchie des maladies mentales, la schizophrénie culminait au sommet. Non, Dorothy ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant, il leur avait expliqué, en long en large et en travers, et apparemment, il allait devoir tout recommencer. Avec patience.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas changer son traitement ? Pourquoi ne pas lui en prescrire un autre ? continua Dorothy. Pourquoi… ?

-Docteur, l'interrompit Milliardo. Expliquez-nous…

Quatre hocha la tête en remerciant mentalement le blond. Depuis le début, il semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules, semblait être objectif.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'encourager cette grossesse. Déontologiquement parlant. Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que vous mesurez toute la portée de cet arrêt. Les symptômes de Melle Darlian referont surface. Souvenez-vous dans quelles circonstances Melle Darlian a été amené dans cet hôpital !

Ce jour-là, Quatre était de garde quand les pompiers avaient amené la jeune femme. Ils l'avaient retrouvée marchant pieds nus au milieu d'une autoroute en hurlant que les conducteurs devaient absolument lever le pied parce qu'ils allaient tous mourir. (3) Les schizophrènes en plein délire hallucinatoire mettaient souvent leur vie en danger, les poussant même au suicide. Voilà pourquoi Quatre refusait que Réléna stoppe son traitement. Ce n'était pas jouer simplement les rabat-joie comme semblait le croire Dorothy Catalonia. Il avait un devoir envers ses patients.

-Autre point important. Qui est le père ? Où est-il ?

Milliardo et Dorothy se regardèrent, gênés. Réléna caressait son ventre plat toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Nous… nous le savons pas, répondit Dorothy. Hier, elle a fait un malaise. Notre médecin l'a diagnostiqué et nous a révélé qu'elle était enceinte.

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu… des rapports…

Milliardo s'arrêta là. Dorothy prit la parole.

-Ecoutez Docteur ! Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour aider Réléna.

-Absolument tout ?

Dorothy et son demi-frère hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

-Très bien. Je consentirais à modifier et alléger son traitement. Mais elle devra se faire interner.

-Pas question ! cria Réléna, sortie de sa torpeur. Je… je suis pas folle ! Je ne veux pas…

Réléna commença à trembler. Son frère se précipita à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras en chuchotant des choses rassurantes. Quatre observa la scène. Il était parfaitement clair depuis le début que l'internement dans le cas de Réléna Darlian n'était pas une bonne idée. Malheureusement, si elle voulait amener cette grossesse à terme, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

-N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens ? demanda Dorothy, assez pâle.

-Le problème, Melle Catalonia, c'est que Réléna ne doit jamais être seule sans son traitement. 24 heures sur 24. 7 jours sur 7. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche et jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses médicaments.

-Nous pouvons le faire !

-Melle Catalonia, seriez-vous prête à mettre votre vie entre parenthèse pendant près de 9 mois ? Etre toujours aux côtés de votre sœur ? Ne jamais la quitter des yeux ? Seriez-vous capable de la sangler à son lit pendant la nuit ? De gérer toutes ses crises ? De délire hallucinatoire ? D'apragmatisme ? Ou de fureur catatonique ? (4) C'est quelque chose de très éprouvant Melle Catalonia. Physiquement comme psychiquement pour vous.

Quatre marqua une pose pour mesurer l'effet de ce qu'il venait de dire : ils étaient choqués.

-Si vous vous sentez prêts à sacrifier une partie de votre vie pour veiller sur votre sœur, je veux bien accéder à votre demande.

Dorothy jeta un coup d'œil à Milliardo.

-Mais…, commença la jeune femme. Et les médicaments que vous allez lui prescrire ?

-D'un, je ne sais pas si elle réagira bien à ce nouveau traitement. Et même si c'était le cas, cela n'atténuerait qu'un peu ses symptômes.

-Et votre Centre ? demanda Milliardo.

Quatre secoua la tête.

-Mon Centre n'est pas encore équipé pour s'occuper des personnes comme votre sœur.

Un ange passa. Les deux jeunes gens réfléchissaient et s'interrogeaient du regard. Quatre les voyait hésiter. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas à lui de décider pour la jeune femme. Mais son devoir était de les informer de ce qui les attendait, même si cela n'était pas très réjouissant, et faisait même peur.

-Trois choix s'offrent à vous : l'avortement, l'internement ou vous prenez la responsabilité de vous occuper d'elle. Toutefois, si vous choisissez la dernière option et si je m'aperçois que vous n'arrivez pas à gérer la situation, je demanderais un internement.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent puis posèrent leur regard sur leur sœur qui s'était calmée et continuait à caresser son ventre avec un air rêveur. Elle leur sourit et la décision fut immédiatement prise.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils mirent au point les derniers détails. Puis les deux sœurs quittèrent le bureau de Quatre après l'avoir saluer.

-Merci Docteur, dit Milliardo avant de sortir.

-De rien Mr Darlian, lui répondit Quatre avec un sourire bienveillant.

Même s'il avait essayé de les décourager, il était content qu'ils n'aient pas finalement abandonné leur sœur. Beaucoup de gens n'auraient pas eu le courage (ou la folie) de laisser de côté leur vie, de la mettre en parenthèse, pour un proche. Quelque part, cela pouvait se comprendre assez aisément.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Zechs !

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Ah. Très bien. Au revoir Mr Darlian !

-Zechs.

-Mr Darlian, insista Quatre, qui commençait à ramasser ses affaires.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je puisse vous appeler Zechs.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du bureau et y posa ses deux mains à plat, tout en se penchant vers le psychiatre.

-On pourrait le devenir.

Quatre éclata de rire. Et bien, on pouvait dire que celui-là était tenace. Depuis qu'il soignait sa sœur, ils avaient toujours ce genre de conversation. Cela faisait bien quelques mois que ce jeune homme essayait de le draguer. Au début cela l'avait assez perturbé. Et puis, finalement, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. De toute évidence, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs plaisantait. Enfin, il préférait encore Milliardo Darlian lui faisant du charme que Dorothy Catalonia. Cette jeune femme avait un très fort caractère. Ce qui pouvait passer pour une qualité. Sauf que cela en était quasiment effrayant chez elle. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, Quatre avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour l'avoir, qu'importe les moyens. Cela pouvait être admirable si malheureusement il n'était pas en tête de sa liste. Enfin, Quatre pouvait toujours se rassurer en se disant que pour l'instant, la priorité de cette jeune femme était sa demi-sœur. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille pendant quelques mois…

-Désolé Mr Darlian. Nos rapports actuels me conviennent tout à fait. Au revoir.

Il tendit la main vers Zechs qui la lui serra en signe d'au revoir.

A suivre…

* * *

Pff ! Il s'est fait attendre celui-là ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Moi, il m'a prit pas mal de temps. Enfin, prochain chapitre Wufei ! Où Quatre et Trowa (surtout lui d'ailleurs) feront une apparition. D'ailleurs, les prochains chapitres risqueront d'être moins centré sur un seul personnage. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous (presque) introduits, l'histoire va pouvoir avancer !

Zib

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue.

Pour Wufei, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai… Ca dépendra de ce que j'ai à faire cette semaine !

* * *

(1)Pour ceux que ça intéresse, là je ressors un peu mes cours de 1ère année sur la psycho clinique (ou comment être un bon futur psy… et comment repérer une personne pathologique d'une personne « normale ») et des notions de psycho sociale (différences entre stéréotype et préjugé, concept de catégorisation) Si ça vous intéresse VRAIMENT, je peux vous fournir des détails par mails. Mais si vous ne comprenez pas et que vous avez le flemme de comprendre, c'est pas grave. C'est pas super important pour la suite de l'histoire… normalement ! lol.

(2)Caramelon : gnégnégnégné…

Trowa : …

(3)Cas clinique réel. Un homme avait été retrouvé totalement dévêtu, errant sur une autoroute en plein mois de janvier, parce que Dieu lui a confié la vie de tous les automobilistes qui circulaient sur cette autoroute. C'est ce qu'on appelle un schizophrène paranoïde. On est quand même loin du dédoublement de personnalité, non ?

(4)apragmatisme : personne dans l'incapacité de réaliser une action. Fureur catatonique : personne dans une agitation extrême et incontrôlable.


	9. Part 2 Chapitre 5

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : ché plus

Couples : ché plus

Disclaimer : ché plus

Conclusion : je connais au moins le titre !

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde! Donc, un gros merci à : kitty, Elangelcaido, Sailor Sayuri, Shima-chan, Kelidril, Alana, Aele, Naïa, Drusilla la folle, Kaorulabelle, ShinNoMeg, Justshadows et Thealie. Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne! **

**Zib et bonne lecture! **

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Wufei traversa d'un pas claudiquant le grand hall du Centre Winner. Il y travaillait maintenant depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'il était sortit de son école. Lorsque Quatre avait fondé son institut, il lui avait tout de suite proposé un poste en tant que masseur-kinésithérapeute. Et Wufei, qui venait à peine de terminer ses études, s'était empressé d'accepter l'offre de son ancien camarade de classe. Quatre et Wufei avaient fréquenté le même lycée et avaient même gardé le contact après que Quatre soit entré à la fac et lui à son école de kiné.

Wufei frappa à la porte du bureau de son ami. Il n'attendit même pas l'autorisation de son ami pour entrer et ouvrit la porte. Le blond lui sourit.

-'Lut Wu ! Tu commences tôt aujourd'hui.

-Hum…

-Toujours aussi loquace. T'as pris ton thé ce matin ?

-Pas eu le temps.

-Ca explique tout.

Wufei prit place dans le fauteuil juste en face, plongeant ses yeux onyx dans ceux de Quatre.

-Il y avait une note sur mon bureau, dit subitement Wufei après un petit moment de silence.

-Oui. Un nouveau résident est arrivé ce week-end.

Quatre fit rouler son fauteuil de bureau vers une sorte d'armoire où il rangeait tous ses dossiers. Il en sortit un qu'il tendit au chinois.

-Trowa Barton.

Wufei consulta vite fait le dossier médical. Jambes brisées, il fallait donc lui réapprendre à marcher.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui, affirma plus que ne demanda Wufei, qui connaissait bien son ami pour savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Exact. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider, Wu.

-C'est mon boulot, je te rappelle.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Wu.

Wufei hocha la tête. Il connaissait suffisamment le blond pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait de « l'aide ».

-Je dois le voir quand ?

-Quand tu veux Wu. C'est toi qui gères sur ce coup.

Le chinois acquiesça et se replongea brièvement dans le dossier médical de son patient. Il observa la photographie du jeune homme. Son seul œil vert, l'autre étant caché par la mèche, fixait droit devant lui sans expression particulière. Trowa ne souriait même pas. Wufei devina qu'il devait faire partie de ces gens qui n'arrivaient pas à sourire devant un écran de photomaton ou à un photographe. Lui non plus, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être ridicule à sourire comme un demeuré pour rien. Sourire sans raison, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Et ce qui le rebutait encore plus, c'était quand le photographe chargé de lui tirer le portrait l'encourageait à sourire plus. Ça, c'était un coup à le crisper un peu plus.

Wufei se secoua mentalement. Allez savoir pourquoi ses pensées avaient dérivé vers les photographes et les photomatons… !

-Au fait, j'ai vu ta cousine Iria ce matin. T'es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé ce week-end ?

-Oui. Elle m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose.

-Et ?

-Et j'avoue que j'attends de voir. Ce garçon n'est pas un cas facile à gérer. J'ai peur qu'il nous pose plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Mais en même temps, j'ai bien envie de lui laisser une chance.

Wufei approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une seconde chance, murmura pensivement le chinois.

Quatre observa son ami attentivement. Il voyait bien que son passé le hantait toujours, quoique moins présent depuis quelques temps… Il espérait que le chinois arrive enfin à vaincre ou surmonter ses démons intérieurs. Quoiqu'il arrive, Quatre le soutiendrait du mieux qu'il pourrait, et Wufei en était parfaitement conscient. Et il lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant que le blond ne jouait pas les psy avec lui. Qu'il ne s'amuse pas à l'analyser. De toute façon, le chinois savait que son ami avait beaucoup à faire avec ses propres patients…

-Wu, tu sais que je te paye pas pour que tu te roules les pouces ?

Wufei esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Techniquement… si.

-Joue pas sur les mots !

-C'est une façon aimable de me dire qu'il est temps d'aller travailler ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils avec un faux air autoritaire, digne des grands patrons grincheux. Puis son visage s'adoucit avec un sourire complice. Wufei secoua brièvement la tête, signifiant par-là ce qu'il pensait réellement du blond. Le chinois s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand son ami l'interpella.

-Wu, je sors ce week-end. Si tu es partant…

-… Je te ferai signe, finit-il.

Quatre opina du chef puis Wufei sortit du bureau.

* * *

(petite indication d'ordre chronologique: le scène suivante se passe vers le milieu de la semaine, soitdeux ou troisjours après la petite discussion)

Wufei traversa la petite cour pour se diriger vers une aile du Centre Winner. Le rez-de-chaussée de cette aile lui était entièrement consacré. Il avait ainsi pu aménager une salle de sport, des petites salles de massage et fait construire une piscine intérieure et des bureaux pour lui et ses collègues, qu'il avait lui-même engagés avec l'accord de Quatre toutefois, et une salle d'attente pour les patients.

Le chinois pénétra dans son propre bureau qu'il partageait avec une secrétaire qui organisait généralement ses journées. Le début de la semaine avait été plutôt calme. Tout comme Quatre, la majorité de ses patients ne faisait pas partie des résidents du Centre. Tous les résidents ne possédaient pas que des handicaps physiques, ne nécessitaient pas toujours les soins du masseur-kinésithérapeute.

Sa secrétaire, une vieille femme proche des 80 ans, restait malgré son âge une femme dynamique, pétillante de vie. Elle distribuait des sourires bienveillants et malicieux et se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Comme beaucoup d'américains, elle ne touchait pas d'indemnité de retraite et devait vivre sur ses maigres économies ou bien se mettre à la charge de ses enfants, voire de ses petits enfants. Etant donné qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme grabataire et qu'elle avait une santé de fer, elle avait décidé de continuer à travailler encore quelques temps, retardant ainsi le jour où elle serait un poids pour ses descendants.

Wufei appréciait beaucoup cette vieille dame, surtout son naturel avenant qui mettait les patients à l'aise. Il devait bien l'avouer, elle y arrivait beaucoup mieux que lui…

-Bonjour Wufei ! le salua la secrétaire.

Ah oui ! Et elle s'autorisait d'elle-même à l'appeler par son prénom alors que seuls ses plus proches amis le pouvaient.

-Christa, la salua Wufei avec un hochement de tête.

Le chinois accrocha son long manteau sur un portemanteau logé dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une blouse blanche, qu'il enfila. Il sortit d'une poche un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux en une fine queue de cheval. Christa, comme chaque matin, grogna.

-Tu devrais vraiment laisser tes cheveux lâches, lui conseilla pour la… la… euh, la énième fois la veille femme. Tu serais beaucoup plus séduisant.

-Je n'ai besoin de séduire personne.

-Et moi alors ? s'offusqua la vieille dame.

Le chinois réprima un éclat de rire mais ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de s'incurver. La vieille femme bougonna de plus belle et Wufei la laissa sans remord. Il pénétra dans la salle d'attente et vit enfin pour la première fois, en chair et en os, le patient que Quatre lui avait expressément recommandé… pour ne pas dire carrément obligé.

Trowa Barton regardait par la fenêtre, avec un air complètement absent collé sur le visage. Totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Trowa tourna doucement la tête vers le chinois.

-Bonjour, Trowa Barton, c'est ça ? Chang Wufei, votre kiné.

Il lui tendit la main et le jeune homme la serra rapidement.

-On va y aller.

Wufei s'écarta et attendit quelques secondes. Trowa, un peu plus habitué à son fauteuil, se débloqua et roula vers la sortie de la salle d'attente.

-Deuxième porte à gauche, lui indiqua Wufei.

Et le chinois le suivit sans prononcer une parole. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Quatre lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ce jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à lui-même, quelques années plus tôt. Ce même regard sombre, même si le jeune homme essayait vainement de refréner ses émotions. Cette colère, il l'avait longtemps ressentie à une certaine époque, mêlée à un fort sentiment d'injustice. Et surtout une incroyable fierté. Tellement mal placée qu'il n'avait demandé de l'aide à personne. Et si Quatre, en grand stratège de la psychologie, ne l'avait pas poussé, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à atteindre le bout du tunnel. Et même si ça le tuait de se le reconnaître, il avait juste eu besoin de quelqu'un, de son soutien : Quatre.

Wufei avait appris, après cette expérience, que tout le monde avait besoin d'une personne pour être soutenu. Qu'il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre seul.

Trowa et Wufei, suivis d'un stagiaire en kinésithérapie, entrèrent dans une petite salle de massage, assez vide en fait. Une petite table en bois recouverte de produits, de petites bouteilles etc., une petite armoire, et enfin, la traditionnelle table de massage.

Le jeune homme avisa la table de massage et essaya de grimper dessus à la seule force de ses bras. Wufei réprima un sourire amusé : exactement comme lui ! La même réaction : la volonté d'affronter seul toutes les difficultés rencontrées. Du coin de l'œil, le chinois vit le stagiaire hésiter puis se précipiter vers Trowa. Mais Wufei le retient fermement. Le jeune homme devra comprendre seul qu'il a besoin d'aide. S'il n'arrivait pas à s'en rendre compte, Wufei aurait vraiment du mal à l'aider correctement. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un patient récalcitrant, refusant toute aide.

Finalement, après beaucoup d'effort et quasiment en sueur, Trowa réussit maladroitement à monter sur la table. Le chinois fit signe au stagiaire de les laisser seuls. Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir. Sans un mot échangé, Wufei recala le jeune homme dans une position correcte. Trowa reprenait son souffle. Des mois de coma et d'inactivité avaient eu raison de son excellente condition physique. Wufei l'observa silencieusement, puis secoua la tête impuissant. De toute façon, Trowa mettrait sans doute du temps à comprendre… Wufei se positionna devant le jeune homme, et entreprit de le déchausser. Puis il plaça une main contre la plante du pied droit du jeune homme. Il posa l'autre main sur la jambe à même la peau, après avoir défait les pressions du jogging de Trowa et avoir dégagé le mollet du jeune homme.

-Très bien, Mr Barton. Essayez d'appuyer sur ma main !

Wufei se concentra sur la pression qu'exerçait Trowa avec son pied. Faible pression, mais bien présente. Il lui demanda de recommencer plusieurs fois avant de passer à l'autre pied. Chaque fois que le jeune homme faisait jouer ses muscles, il grimaçait de douleur. Mais pour Wufei, c'était plutôt bon signe : le jeune homme retrouvait peu à peu toutes les sensations dans ses jambes et la douleur était due au travail forcé des muscles. Même si Trowa, dans l'état actuel des choses ne pensait pas de la même manière.

Le chinois passa près d'une demi-heure à stimuler les muscles endormis du jeune homme en les étirant doucement. Mais faisant toujours attention au seuil de souffrance de son patient.

-Mr Chang, vous occupez pas de savoir si j'ai mal ! le coupa Trowa d'un ton cassant alors que Wufei lui demandait une nouvelle fois si la douleur était supportable. Contentez-vous de me faire marcher à nouveau !

Wufei lâcha la jambe qu'il tentait de plier au maximum et foudroya le jeune homme du regard. Mais il se calma rapidement.

-Ecoutez-moi ! On va mettre les choses au clair. Les patients hargneux, j'en ai eu. Et croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas mettre son kinésithérapeute en colère. Si vous faites preuve de mauvaise volonté, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant. C'est clair ?

Trowa hocha la tête à contrecoeur.

-Bien.

Wufei se tourna vers la petite table et s'enduit les mains d'une substance liquide, puis il commença à masser les cuisses du jeune homme. Un massage plus doux, plus léger que ceux qu'il avait prodigués auparavant. Un massage qui détendait les muscles trop tendus.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Trowa. Vous avez passé près d'une demi-heure à me torturer, à faire travailler mes muscles, pourquoi maintenant un massage ?

Wufei cacha son sourire. Trowa s'intéressait enfin à ce qu'il lui faisait faire depuis le début. Sa petite réprimande avait fait effet. Il pourrait ainsi entamer une bonne relation, une relation de confiance avec son patient. Il en connaissait un qui sera ravi de ce petit progrès…

-Comme qui dirait : après l'effort, le réconfort ? proposa le chinois.

Trowa détourna la tête, comme pour s'empêcher de rire ou de sourire.

-C'est surtout pour éviter les éventuelles courbatures demain au réveil, lui expliqua Wufei. Après tant de mois d'inactivité, tes muscles ne sont plus habitués à travailler autant. Et puis, ça facilite la circulation du sang dans les veines, et donc dans les muscles.

Wufei passa à l'autre jambe. Trowa garda le silence et profita du contact des mains du kiné sur ses jambes, les pétrissant doucement. Il aimait beaucoup ce contact. Doux, et surtout non douloureux. Depuis qu'il avait recommencé à éprouver les sensations de ses jambes, il avait plutôt éprouvé de la douleur que du bien-être.

Au bout d'un temps incalculable, Wufei arrêta son massage et reboutonna les pressions pour refermer les pans du jogging de son patient. Puis il l'aida à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil roulant. Et Trowa reprit sa mine renfrognée. Il fit rouler son fauteuil vers la sortie.

-Trowa ! l'appela Wufei. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien savoir ? lui demanda le jeune homme en reprenant son ton mordant.

-Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression d'être prisonnier de son propre corps. De ne pouvoir le contrôler totalement, à volonté.

Trowa se figea.

-Ce que je veux dire Trowa, c'est que tu n'es pas seul.

Wufei le fixa et le jeune homme lui soutint son regard. Puis il hocha sensiblement la tête avant de s'éloigner. Wufei s'autorisa un long soupir, il alla dans une pièce attenante pour se laver les mains.

Il avait vraiment envie d'aider le jeune homme. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à lui-même, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce jeune homme vive ce que lui avait vécu. Il n'avait pas menti : il savait exactement ce que l'on ressentait quand on avait plus le contrôle de sa vie. Et ils n'étaient malheureusement pas les seuls. Mais chacun vivait avec ses propres forces, avec ses propres moyens, essayant de se libérer de ses entraves. Chacun faisait comme il pouvait. Et c'était plus facile si des personnes nous entouraient dans ses moments-là. Si on avait leur soutien.

Wufei secoua la tête. Il avait maintenant d'autres personnes à voir. Il aurait tout le temps du déjeuner avec Quatre pour repenser à Trowa. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il l'avait appelé par son prénom… Il ne le faisait que rarement. Mais appeler le jeune homme par son prénom, et le tutoyer, c'était abaisser les barrières, passer d'une relation professionnelle à une relation plus amicale. Et le plus étrange, c'était que cela lui avait semblé naturel.

* * *

-Tu as bien fait Wufei. Il sait maintenant qu'il peut compter sur toi. Tu t'es naturellement proposé en ami. C'est parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement Quatre alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les deux dans un petit snack en centre-ville.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu me pousses à manipuler ce pauvre gosse ?

-Pauvre gosse ? Attends Wu ! Il a juste 7 ans de moins que nous !

Quatre avala une feuille de salade alors que Wufei s'acharnait à capturer un croûton récalcitrant qui semblait trouver le fond de l'assiette bien plus intéressant que l'idée de finir engloutit et mâchouillé par un chinois assez énervé. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?

-Et puis Wu, il aura vraiment besoin de tout le soutien qu'on peut lui apporter. Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il réalise parfaitement ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Tu veux dire ?

-Le deuil, l'accident, le fait d'être à demi paralysé…

-Ca je peux t'affirmer qu'il en a parfaitement conscience.

-Bref… Il aura besoin de sa famille, de toi…

-Et de toi.

-Hum… Avant qu'il ne me fasse totalement confiance…

-Il y arrivera. Tout le monde y arrive !

-Et bien, je peux te dire que dernièrement, rien n'est plus faux. Entre Trowa et son nouveau colocataire… Ils vont me rendre dingue ces deux-là !

Wufei esquissa un sourire. Il était au courant qu'entre Trowa et son nouveau colocataire, dont il ignorait le nom, c'était une guerre des nerfs de tous les instants. Les seuls moments où ils semblaient enterrer la hache de guerre était quand ils tombaient enfin de fatigue ! Et bien entendu, quand ils en venaient aux mains, enfin, du moins quand leurs disputes devenaient de plus en plus violentes, les infirmières les conduisaient dans le bureau du directeur où ils recevaient blâmes et punitions comme deux gosses de maternelles.

Trowa avait l'air d'une personne renfermée et calme, mais il n'en était rien. Wufei, dans son for intérieur, le qualifiait de volcan. Un volcan endormi la plupart du temps mais qui réveillait sa fureur quand on le titillait un peu trop.

Wufei sourit en repensant à cette image et se concentra sur les élucubrations de son ami qui avaient repris.

A suivre…

* * *

La suite? C'est avec Duo! Et Heero! Enjoy! Et à la prochaine! (normalement vous aures de bôôôôô cadeau pour noël!


	10. Part 2 Chapitre 6

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : trop flemmarde…

Couples : surprise, surprise. Non ! Patrick Sébastien ne fera aucune apparition dans cette fic !

Disclaimer : Konnichiwa ! Arigato ! Dômo ! Aishiteru ! Baka ! Tenshi ! Omae o korosu ! Onna ! Watashi wa Caramelon to moshi masu. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais dire en japonais, alors je suis bien, bien loin du niveau requis pour faire des dialogues aussi compliqués que ceux de Gundam. Vous en concluez quoi ?

**Désolé pour cet immense retard. Comme excuse : les fêtes (ou j'ai fini mon Fièvre et j'ai posté un arc de MA) et les partiels prises de tête. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. J'espère qu'ils auront reçu mes mails. **

**IMPORTANT : ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai mis cette fic de côté. Donc, on peut dire que la motivation pour l'écrire a beaucoup diminué. Donc, j'aurai vraiment besoin de vos encouragements pour écrire la suite ! **

**RE-IMPORTANT: je mets aussi souvent que possible ma bio à jour. Donc, si vous voulez savoir comment avance mes fics, allez-y faire un tour et vous aurez peut-être la réponse à vos questions! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 6 :**

-Hé merde !

Et Duo tomba à la renverse, sa tête heurtant sans douceur le sol du hall de l'orphelinat.

-Duo ! cria Sœur Véronique en se précipitant sur la forme allongée.

Alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus du jeune homme, elle entendit un petit rire. Un rire haché. Un rire qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Un rire presque hystérique. Un rire sans joie. Un rire nerveux. Un rire qui venait de Duo. Le rire résonna de plus en plus fort, et la Sœur sentit de longs frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Elle avait peur. Elle était clairement inquiète. Duo devait-il fou ?

-Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le rire lui répondit. La Sœur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du métis. Celui-ci fixait, sourcils froncés, la forme allongée devant lui complètement secouée par le rire. Il voyait un autre aspect de celui qui avait été son ami. Et ça faisait mal : de savoir qu'il avait changé à ce point. De voir ce qu'il était devenu.

Soudain le rire sinistre du natté s'interrompit et Duo se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts mais étrangement vides de toutes étincelles de vie. Ils n'avaient plus leurs reflets métalliques, ils étaient… inexpressifs. Les lèvres de Duo s'étirèrent en un rictus blasé qui s'effaça tout aussitôt. Ignorant la main tendue de Sœur Véronique, il se mit debout et tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas visiblement. Il sembla hésiter, fit un pas en avant, indécis, puis se ravisa. D'un geste rageur, il se frotta les yeux frénétiquement. Sœur Véronique lui saisit les poignets pour l'arrêter.

-Duo, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Tu m'emmerdes ! grogna-t-il.

Sœur Véronique arbora une expression blessée. Heero avait jusque-là observé la scène. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de faire de hautes études pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de Duo. Pas seulement le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon joyeux et amical qu'il avait connu. Non quelque chose n'était pas normal dans son attitude, sa posture, la tension corporelle. Et cela depuis leur bagarre. Ou plutôt la fin de leur rixe. Et cela avait apparemment un rapport avec ses yeux. Heero s'approcha silencieusement de Duo et se posta juste devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé. Le natté l'ignora totalement ou bien… il ne le voyait pas du tout. Le métis sentit un frisson d'anxiété l'envahir et décida de mettre les choses au clair. Il sortit le revolver de Duo et le plaça devant ses yeux. Sœur Véronique interrogea le métis du regard et celui-ci posa un doigt en travers de ses lèvres pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

Duo sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Ils ne disaient rien. Et la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules se décupla.

Heero observa la moindre réaction du jeune homme face à lui. Son attitude l'inquiétait et confirmait ses craintes.

Duo ne voyait pas la Sœur. Duo ne voyait pas son expression très angoissée. Duo ne le voyait pas lui. Duo ne voyait pas le revolver. Duo ne voyait pas la main du métis qui approchait doucement de son visage. Et Duo sursauta, surpris, lorsque celle-ci lui toucha la joue. Le natté repoussa violemment cette main avec un air colérique collé sur son visage. Mais avec des yeux vides de toutes expressions.

Duo ne voyait pas.

* * *

Heero ouvrit doucement la porte d'une chambre de l'infirmerie. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et observa la silhouette allongée sur un des lits. Visiblement, elle était encore endormie. Il pénétra alors dans la chambre et se posta au chevet du dormeur.

Il paraissait si paisible, si… serein. Son visage était détendu. Presque souriant. Il ressemblait presque au petit garçon qui avait quelquefois partagé son lit à l'époque. Un visage enfantin. Heero tendit la main et voulu effleurer son visage. Mais il suspendit son geste.

Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Son ami Duo n'aurait rien dit, il aurait même sourit s'il l'avait surpris entrain de jouer avec les mèches de sa frange. Mais ce Duo-là, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit. Et Heero ne voulait pas savoir. Il devait être prudent. Pour éviter que Duo ne le rejette définitivement. Il avait tellement changé mais en même temps, il était lui, le Duo qu'il avait connu. Son sommeil, son expression le lui prouvaient. Son Duo était toujours là. Enfouit, caché derrière un masque qu'il avait dû porter pour survivre. Son ami n'avait pas complètement disparu. Il s'était juste effacé derrière une colère, une haine sans borne. Et si Heero était capable de l'apaiser. S'il pouvait juste lui rappeler que la vie s'était autre chose que des galères, des mauvais coups du sort. Qu'avant, même si leur situation n'avait rien eu d'idéale, ils avaient vécu de bons moments, et qu'aujourd'hui, Duo pouvait vivre de bonnes choses. Alors peut-être, oui peut-être, que son ami Duo reviendrait. Il ne serait peut-être plus jamais le même, cependant, Heero voulait revoir son sourire, son vrai sourire. Il voulait voir ce visage détendu et réveillé. Il voulait le voir rire, son visage s'illuminer, pétiller de joie. A l'époque, Duo avait fait le premier pas pour le sortir de sa prison de silence. Maintenant, c'était à lui, Heero, de venir vers le natté pour le libérer de sa prison de colère.

Mais avant tout, il devait éclaircir ce que le natté avait voulu dire la veille. Quand Duo avait insinué que son sort lui avait toujours été indifférent, qu'il était partit sans un regard en arrière. Comment a-t-il pu arriver à une conclusion pareille ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ? Dans cet orphelinat et dans cet école. Après s'être battu l'un pour l'autre ? Duo avait été son seul ami à cette époque. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo lui en voulait. Et plus que tout, Heero voulait régler ça. Eliminer tout malentendu.

Cependant, un problème de taille venait de surgir. Les yeux de Duo. Ce qui c'était passé la veille l'inquiétait énormément. Il avait eu la confirmation que Duo avait perdu la vue. Mais il ignorait si ce n'était que temporaire ou définitif. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour lui, il était clair que tout ça n'était pas normal. Temporaire ou pas, on ne perdait pas la vue aussi subitement et aussi radicalement.

Heero sentit soudain son portable vibrer. Il lut rapidement le sms que sa mère adoptive lui avait envoyé et sortit doucement de la pièce, déterminé et persuadé qu'un jour, il arriverait à apaiser la colère du natté.

* * *

Duo se réveilla (peu de temps après le départ de Heero) du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Et le noir qui l'entourait ne pouvait pas le renseigner non plus.

Il se remémora les évènements de la supposée veille. Il avait essayé de cacher sa cécité au départ. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour pas se faire griller ? Personne ne devait savoir. Mais comment planquer un truc pareil ? Il fallait pas se leurrer, il le pourrait jamais. C'était pas le genre de chose avec laquelle il pourrait vivre comme avant, sans que rien ne change. Même s'il le voulait. Même s'il le souhaitait. Et il avait eu peur. Peur que quelqu'un découvre. Peur de ce qui allait suivre. Peur, parce que dans le milieu où il vivait, ça revenait au même : il était mort. Et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de Solo pour le sauver.

Puis il avait attendu. Attendu que quelque chose se passe. Qu'ils se mettent à parler, même pour dire n'importe quoi. Il avait juste était assailli par un silence pesant qui avait semblé durer une éternité alors qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de quelques secondes. Et le phénomène avait été amplifié par le fait que le natté avait été plongé dans le noir. Puis Sœur Véronique avait hurlé. Ça l'avait tellement surpris sur le coup qu'il avait failli tomber dans ses vieux réflexes : frapper et blesser avant de l'être. Autant dire que si Duo avait pu voir, la Sœur Véronique s'en aurait pris une. Au lieu de ça, il avait simplement masqué sa surprise pendant que la Sœur le prenait dans ses bras en répétant comme une litanie « Mon Dieu ! Duo ! Mon enfant ! Tes yeux ! Tes yeux ! » Et Duo avait compris qu'ils avaient grillé le truc. Puis sans même s'en rendre, la jeune femme l'avait amené à l'infirmerie en demandant à Heero de rester et de prévenir la directrice de l'orphelinat. Après, il se souvenait de pas grand-chose. Juste que la Sœur et l'infirmière l'avaient assommé de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était enfoncé sous la couverture d'un des lits de l'infirmerie et leur avait tourné le dos. Il avait dû se faire à l'idée : il ne pourrait pas quitter cet orphelinat le soir même. Il se devrait d'attendre encore un peu…

Malgré sa nouvelle condition, Duo était bien déterminé à quitter cet endroit qu'il détestait plus que la crasse et les bas-fonds de Richmond. C'était peut-être irrationnel et complètement stupide. Mais, c'était viscéral. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet orphelinat. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était revenu au point de départ. Que tout ce qu'il avait enduré : le trottoir, le deal, la came et sa désintox, tout ça, pour rien. Qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester dans cette prison plutôt que de vivre l'enfer. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Duo avait avancé dans ce monde pourri en se disant que tout ce qu'il vivait le rendrait plus fort et que c'était la seule façon de survivre. Il voulait encore avancer, même si son chemin n'était pas le plus facile. Même si c'était un mauvais chemin. Mais il pouvait pas se permettre de rester là, à attendre. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Et d'ailleurs, attendre quoi ? Il n'y avait rien pour lui, ici. Les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais eu besoin de lui. Solo non plus. C'était lui qui avait eu besoin d'eux. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de prendre son envol. De compter plus sur lui-même. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui-même. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne se trahirait plus, qu'il ne se mentirait pas. En tout cas, moins que les autres.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Duo pensait qu'il n'avait aucun avenir. Et que c'était à lui seul de s'en créer un. Et autant le faire dans un lieu où il se sente un minimum à l'aise. Et Richmond, il pouvait d'ors et déjà rayer cette ville de sa liste des lieux paradisiaques. Peut-être qu'il partirait pour la Grosse Pomme.

Duo échafaudait déjà des plans. Les lieux qu'il pourrait squatter. Les plans qu'il pourrait monter pour survivre. Il s'imaginait déjà entrain d'arpenter les rues du ghetto d'Harlem. Duo avait vécu dans un quartier Black de Richmond. Dans cette ville, la guerre de Sécession avait toujours lieu, divisant les quartiers pauvres entre les Blancs se croyant toujours sudistes et les Black qui détestaient plus que tout ses foutus sudistes. Autant dire qu'en plus l'éternelle guerre des clans était largement stimulée à Richmond par le racisme ambiant. Les Black contre les Blancs et les Latinos au milieu. Et Duo avait été le seul Blanc depuis plusieurs années à faire partie d'un gang de Black. C'était pourquoi, Duo s'imaginait déjà dans les rues de Harlem, le seul quartier de New York qu'il connaissait par Jeff qui lui en avait longuement parlé.

Mais ce qu'il n'incluait pas dans ses calculs était sa cécité. Pour Duo ce n'était que temporaire. Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. S'il voyait plus, il était comme mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Donc, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Non, ça ne durerait pas ! C'était pas possible ! Il voulait vivre encore, vivre comme avant même si c'était pas une vie.

Duo était perdu et apeuré. Il essayait tant bien que mal de refuser la réalité, de la repousser loin de lui. De faire des plans pour le futur, son futur. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air très reluisant. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Que tout redeviendrait presque comme avant. Que son avenir, déjà incertain, ne le serait pas plus qu'avant. Que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait tout surmonter. Eliminer tous les obstacles comme il le faisait. Qu'il n'était pas aveugle. C'était ridicule ! On ne perdait pas aussi subitement la vue. Ça c'était jamais vu, hein ? Et puis quand bien même, c'était pas définitif ? Non, c'était juste un mauvais cauchemar, un putain de film d'horreur. Il allait se réveiller et Solo serait là, mort de rire « P'tain ! Un peu plus et tu faisais dans ton froc, merdeux ! ». Ironie, ironie. Beaucoup de personnes refusaient de croire ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, ce qu'ils leur sautaient aux yeux. Parce que la vérité les dérangeait, les effrayait. Parce que certaines personnes préféraient le mensonge, préféraient se mentir, ou faire en sorte que la réalité corresponde à la leur. Ils refusaient de « voir ». Les gens en général ne voient que ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir. Et s'ils refusent de voir quelque chose, ils ne la verront pas. (1) Et Duo refusait justement de croire parce qu'il ne voyait pas. S'il n'était pas aussi effrayé par son futur sort, il aurait bien rigolé.

-Duo. Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Duo sursauta sensiblement. Il n'avait entendu personne entrer, totalement absorbé par ses pensées tourmentées. Le natté ne répondit pas et tourna la tête à l'opposé d'où provenait la voix de la jeune femme.

-Je suis le médecin en chef de l'Institut Winner. Je m'appelle Iria.

Toujours le silence. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu. Il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et d'espérer. Espérer que tout redeviendrait normal d'ici peu. Il lui fallait juste être patient, hein ?

-Je n'irai pas par 4 chemins Duo. Je suis juste un médecin. Et ce qu'il te faut, c'est un ophtalmologiste. Donc, inutile de me bouder. Tu te lèves et je te conduis à l'hôpital !

Duo retint un sourire cynique. Cette femme, Iria, lui faisait penser au Toubib garou, celui qui se pointait les jours de pleine lune dans son quartier. Ou peut-être que c'était un défaut commun à tout les toubibs : boute-en-train et chieur-né. Mais même si tout au fond de lui, bien enfoui profondément sous une profonde couche de rancune envers les adultes, même si elle l'amusait, il avait pas la plus petite envie d'aller voir cet ophtalmo à la con. C'était censé passer !

-Pas envie. Pas la peine, marmonna-t-il.

Le visage de Iria se fendit d'un sourire amusé. Elle brandit une main devant les yeux du natté.

-Tu vois combien de doigts là ?

Duo se crispa. Y avait pas moyen ! Ces toubibs étaient de véritables chieurs. Pouvaient pas s'mêler de leur cul ?

-Tu m'emmerdes ! Dégage!

-T'as pas l'air de bien comprendre Duo. Je te donne pas le choix !

Elle le saisit par la natte et le tira hors du lit. Duo réussit à ne pas tomber du lit, il ne savait pas par quel miracle, et tenta de dégager sa natte en tirant un coup sec dessus. Iria, pas décontenancée du tout, lui prit la main pour le guider. Duo se dégagea.

-Me touche pas !

-Tu comptes aller chez l'ophtalmo sans mon aide ?

-J'veux pas d'ton aide ! J'suis pas un gamin.

La voix de Duo s'était faite méprisante. Iria observa le visage de l'adolescent. Elle éprouva une vague de pitié pour cet être si jeune et en même temps tellement marqué par la vie. Duo avait vécu des choses qui devraient être interdites, qui ne devraient même pas existées, qu'aucun enfant, qu'aucun être humain ne devrait subir. Les garçons de son âge devraient être préoccuper par leurs études, ou de leur image populaire, ou bien s'ils auraient assez d'argent de poche pour sortir le week-end… Des choses triviales ! Des choses qui n'ont au fond pas tellement d'importance au bout du compte. Iria savait aussi que dans son malheur, Duo avait eu quand même beaucoup de chance. Une relative chance. Il n'avait pas trop souffert de malnutrition. Les seules séquelles de sa vie dans la rue étaient sa méfiance sans borne des adultes qui l'avaient trahi, sa cécité et son caractère épouvantable. Quoique pour la dernière séquelle, elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais connu avant sa fugue. Mais d'après Sœur Véronique, c'était un sacré phénomène avec un caractère de cochon. Et les petits garçons au caractère de cochon devenu adolescent, elle avait déjà connu. Et Duo aurait beau passer ses nerfs sur elle, il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'avait déjà vécu avec son cousin Quatre. Les adolescents chieurs, elle savait gérer !

-Ben justement Duo. T'es qu'un gosse. Y a que les gosses qui refusent l'aide des autres alors qu'ils en ont besoin.

Duo serra les poings. Si seulement il savait avec précision où est-ce que pouvait être cette conne, il lui expliquerait sa façon de penser en lui fracassant sa mâchoire, histoire qu'elle la boucle.

-Attend que cet ophtalmo à la con me refile des besicles… !

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas retrouver ta vue avec une paire de lorgnon ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Elle lui saisit le poignet et le retint fermement alors que l'adolescent essayait de s'échapper.

-Alors si tu te sens capable d'aller à l'hôpital sans te cogner, sans te faire écraser, à supposer que tu aies un sens de l'orientation irréprochable, tu vas me laisser te guider. Je te le répète, tu n'as absolument pas le choix !

Duo réprima un soupir agacé, mais décida malgré de ravaler sa fierté pour se laisser guider. Après tout, une fois qu'il aurait vu ce toubib, peut-être qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour qu'il récupère sa vue le plus vite possible. Plus vite ce problème sera réglé, plus vite il pourra se casser de cette ville de dingue !

* * *

L'auscultation dura plus de deux heures. Il avait dû, la moitié du temps, attendre pour passer des examens. Finalement, le verdict était tombé : il souffrait d'un décollement de la rétine aux deux yeux. Le problème était qu'un seul coup ne pouvait faire de tel dommage. Son décollement de la rétine était dû aux combats répétés, aux nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus depuis son enfance. Puis l'ophtalmologiste lui avait demandé s'il n'avait jamais eu des problèmes aux yeux. Duo lui avait répondu qu'au début, de temps en temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu des points noirs devant les yeux. Comme s'il avait été envahi par des mouches envahissantes. Mais la sensation ne durait jamais longtemps et cela arrivait généralement après une bagarre. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Il avait simplement supposé que ces mouches apparaissaient lorsqu'il était sonné par un coup. Rien de bien inquiétant, en quelque sorte. Puis dernièrement, il avait eu l'impression qu'on recouvrait son regard par une sorte de voile, parfois blanc, parfois rouge. Comme toujours, il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Ces symptômes étaient apparus très peu de temps après qu'ils aient recueillis les deux sœurs et que Duo avait dû travailler. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas épilogué longtemps sur le genre de travail qu'il avait effectué…

Résultat des courses au final : Duo pourrait un jour retrouvé la vue… à condition qu'il ait les moyens de se payer une opération chirurgicale. Autrement dit, c'était foutu !

Voilà ce que ruminait Duo alors qu'il était assis dans une salle d'attente, il ne savait pas trop où d'ailleurs (Iria lui avait bien dit, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus). Duo tremblait de fureur. C'était rageant ! Il pouvait guérir ! Il aurait pu retrouver sa vue si seulement il avait une sécurité sociale. Ou bien si ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné, peut-être qu'ils auraient payé l'opération. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, si ses lâches de parents ne l'avaient abandonné, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'opération ! Tout ça à cause de deux coups de poings. Deux putain de coup de poing : une gauche et une droite d'affilé. Deux putain de coup de poing que lui avait refilé Heero ! Heero qui non content de l'avoir lâchement abandonné comme ses parents, l'avait tué ! Il se le jurait : un jour, il lui ferait payé. Il ne savait pas comment. Mais ce connard allait payer le prix. Pas question qu'il aille en Enfer tout seul. Après tout, ne s'étaient-ils pas jurés qu'ils partiraient ensemble ? Pour Heero, apparemment, cette promesse n'avait été que du vent. Mais pour Duo, il la tiendrait jusqu'au bout.

Il en était de ses conclusions, avec un rictus mauvais collé aux lèvres, fomentant des plans de revanche, que Iria posa une main sur son épaule.

-Duo ? Le Directeur t'attend.

Il se leva et se laissa guider une nouvelle fois par la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui obéissait et la laissait le conduire comme s'il était un handicapé impotent. En fait si, il savait. Il avait appris pendant qu'il faisait ses examens à l'hôpital que cette femme était infernale. Il croyait que Solo était insupportable. Il n'avait évidemment pas compté sur le côté casse-pieds des femmes. Et rien que pour cet état de fait, Iria était incontestablement une femme !

La jeune femme, parfaitement inconsciente de ce que pensait l'adolescent, ou peut-être en était-elle justement consciente et que ça l'amusait de faire tourner son entourage en bourrique comme toute femme sadique qui se respectait, indiqua à ce même adolescent de s'asseoir. Puis elle s'éclipsa. Duo attendait. Il entendait du bruit devant lui, comme les pages d'un livre qu'on tournait. C'était un bruit qu'il connaissait parfaitement : le nombre de fois où il s'était assis en silence à côté du métis pendant que celui-ci lisait un énième livre. En pensant à nouveau à Heero, Duo frémit de colère.

-Duo ?

Une voix grave et qui aurait pu avoir des intentions chaleureuses si Duo n'était pas aussi furieux ou aussi méfiant. Il préférait tout de suite haïr, mépriser et se méfier des gens plutôt que de leur laisser une chance de se faire connaître. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Pour mieux se faire baiser au final ?

-Duo ? répéta la voix.

-Quoi ? répondit-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas sourd. Ça fait plus de 5 minutes que je t'appelle.

Toujours la même voix doucereuse. Et ce que ne voyait pas Duo était le sourire indulgent de l'interlocuteur.

-Y a que mes billes qui sont sur off.

Le Directeur éclata de rire. Puis il s'arrêta net.

-Je vais faire court Duo. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'humeur. Je suis le Directeur du Centre Winner, Quatre Winner. Tu connais la fonction de ce Centre ?

Duo ne répondit pas mais secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Et bien, nous avons pour but d'aider les gens à accepter et à vivre en fonction de leurs handicaps. Pour qu'ils puissent s'intégrer aussi facilement que possible dans la société et…

Duo se leva de son fauteuil.

-C'est bon, l'interrompit-il. Pas la peine de faire de la pub. Si j'avais d'la thune, c'est pas un centre à la con que je me payerai mais plutôt un aller sur le billard…

-Et si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu Duo, j'aurai peut-être eu le temps de te dire que les frais sont calculés en fonction du revenu des résidents ou des patients. En tant que pupille de l'état, tu toucheras une petite somme tous les mois. Rien ne mirobolant cependant. Alors pour les personnes dans ta situation, tes frais seront quasiment nuls. Si toutefois tu acceptes de venir…

Duo fronça les sourcils. Où était le piège ?

-C'est con. C'est pas parce que je sors de la zone que j'suis débile. Avec ce système, votre Centre se crashera. Ou alors, c'est des charlatans qu'vous engagez.

-Effectivement. La balance entre les recettes et les dépenses est clairement déséquilibrée. Heureusement, je ne compte pas sur les rentrées d'argent de ce Centre. Alors pour apaiser tes doutes, sache que je trouve un autre moyen de financement.

-Ah ouais ? Quoi ? Le commerce ? Armes ? Came ? Gosses ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Duo. Mais mon autre moyen de financement est tout à fait légal.

Quatre avait expliqué tout cela d'une voix posée. Il avait eu affaire avec des jeunes comme Duo et savait qu'il fallait faire preuve d'une patience infinie. Ne pas montrer d'agressivité. Et aussi faire preuve d'un minimum d'autorité. Remettre ses jeunes à leur place. Ne pas tout laisser passer. Leur apprendre le respect. C'était un savant dosage entre patience et rigueur. Quatre avait toujours marché à l'instinct. Et parfois, ça marchait. Parfois non. Visiblement, avec Duo, ce n'était pas trop mal parti. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Iria, qui le tenait elle-même de la Sœur Véronique, qui le tenait elle-même de l'assistante sociale, Duo semblait avoir reçu une certaine éducation de la part de ce Solo. Et son court séjour à l'orphelinat lui avait donné les bases. Quatre en conclut que Duo était quelqu'un qui avait été profondément blessé. Par les personnes qui auraient dû s'occuper de lui. Qui finalement l'avait trahi en l'abandonnant. Duo avait perdu ses illusions à ce moment-là. Un enfant de 5 ans porte automatiquement ses parents sur un piédestal. Ses parents sont des Dieux. Ils ont toujours raison. Ils savent toujours tout. Et les enfants croient en général qu'ils seront toujours là pour eux. Et la trahison de ces personnes blessent profondément l'enfant dans ses illusions, illusions dont il a besoin pour pouvoir se développer. L'enfant ne fait plus confiance aux adultes et par extension à lui-même. Quatre avait bon espoir de redonner confiance à cet adolescent. Lui montrer que les gens n'étaient pas forcément là pour le trahir, et le blesser.

Quant à son autre moyen de financement, c'était simple : il venait d'une grande et riche famille adepte de la spéculation en bourse. L'argent bien placé pouvait rapporter énormément. Et quand Quatre avait financé sa propre fondation, il avait été exempté d'impôt. (2) Mais ça, Duo n'avait pas à la savoir. Un moyen comme un autre pour Quatre de remettre l'adolescent à sa place. Et aussi par extension, l'obliger en quelque sorte à lui faire confiance à ce sujet, sans pour autant le développer. Juste l'obliger à croire en sa parole. Subtil ? Quatre ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça marchait sur Duo, puisque celui-ci se rassit, prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Tu vivras ici Duo. Tu n'auras pas besoin de retourner à l'orphelinat. Ce n'est pas très pratique. Tu suivras les cours de tes choix, mais adapté à ton handicap. Personnellement, je ne te vois pas apprendre à jouer au basket en fauteuil roulant… Les cours reprennent dans une petite semaine, donc, tu auras tout le temps que tu souhaites pour les choisir.

-Je peux en prendre combien ?

-Autant que tu le désires. Mais il y a un minimum de deux. Sinon, que tu dire d'autre ? Je vous énumère les principales règles : interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur des locaux. Interdiction de se droguer, sauf à l'aspirine (ce que je comprendrais tout à fait après avoir passer toute une journée avec ma cousine infernale) Et interdiction de tuer votre colocataire même s'il vous rend dingue…

Duo fit la grimace. Avec tout le stress et toutes les galères qu'il accumule dernièrement, un bon vieux joint aurait été le bienvenu… L'aspirine, ça l'avait toujours fait vomir. Quant à tuer son coloc… Parce qu'il aurait droit à un emmerdeur dans sa piaule ? Dans ce cas, il préférait grandement créché à l'orphelinat. Au moins, il était tout seul dans sa cellule !

-Des questions ?

Duo secoua la tête. De toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Ou demander ? « Si vous faites dans la charité, vous voulez pas me payer mon passage sur le billard ? »

-Bien. Alors, verdict ?

-… Je veux bien essayer. Mais si ça m'saoule, j'm'tire !

Quatre l'observa attentivement. Puis accepta.

Une infirmière conduisit Duo dans sa chambre. Elle lui décrivait tout ce qu'elle voyait pendant le trajet, mais Duo n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées et sur le comment trouver assez de fric pour se payer une opération. Il avait bien un petit pécule, mais il avait pas assez. Puis, il préférait pas compter sur cet argent. Il pourrait en avoir besoin s'il avait des dépenses imprévues. L'infirmière le guida devant son lit et déposa son petit sac de voyage. Duo sentit une brise lui caresser le visage. Il en conclut qu'une fenêtre ouverte ne devait pas être très loin du lit. Il chercha le mur d'une main, puis le longea. En effet, à même pas un mètre de son lit, visiblement dans un coin de la pièce, il trouva la fenêtre. Une fenêtre assez large, avec un petit rebord où reposait un large pot de fleurs rempli de fleurs… Le tout était assez large pour qu'une personne s'asseye sur long du rebord. Lorsque l'infirmière le quitta, Duo revint vers son lit. Il fouilla son sac et sortit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Rien à faire si c'était interdit. D'ailleurs, ce type lui avait dit que c'était interdit à l'intérieur des locaux, alors on viendrait pas le faire chier s'il tire quelques lattes, assis sur le rebord.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Instinctivement, Duo cacha sa cigarette. Il entendit un léger bruissement, puis quelqu'un souffler comme s'il venait de courir le 1000 mètres.

-Bien, Mr Barton. Vous êtes confortablement installé ? Je vous laisse le fauteuil ici.

Aucune réponse. Allons bon ! Il allait partager sa piaule avec un handicapé muet. Remarque, il risque pas de le faire chier celui-là. Et même si quelque chose lui plait pas, Duo pourrait pas le voir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il ne voyait plus rien, Duo trouva enfin un avantage d'être aveugle. Mince consolation cependant. Duo entendit la porte se refermer. Il ressortit sa cigarette et recommença à fumer tranquillement.

-Eteint ta clope ! lui ordonna une voix grave.

Il avait à peine haussé le ton. Duo lui répondit simplement avec un doigt d'honneur.

-J'viens d'arriver. Si j'ai envie de cloper, je clope. Et si j'ai envie de me branler, je me branle. Vis ta vie, je vis la mienne. Et on sera pote.

-Ca change rien au fait que la fumée me dérange.

-Ouais c'est ça. J'suis à moitié dehors, alors j'sais pas quelle fumée te dérange, mais c'est pas la mienne.

-T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

-Bingo !

Duo sentit encore la douce brise jouée avec sa frange. Une petite brise avec une odeur de tabac. Pas l'autre gus à peut-être raison. Le vent fait peut-être rentrer la fumée à l'intérieur. Mais Duo s'en tape.

-Ta clope ducon !

Duo perçut de l'énervement dans la voix de l'éclopé. Il sourit. Il avait peut-être pas de joint ou Heero sous la main pour se défouler, mais ce crétin lui servirait de punching-ball. Un mec qui pique une crise pour une fumée de clope pouvait qu'être un gros débile. Il devait être aussi écloper du cerveau ce type !

-Tu sais quoi ? J'm'en tape l'éclopé. T'as qu'à rouler ou ramper pour venir l'éteindre toi-même ! Et si t'y arrives, ça te dirait que je t'apprenne à voler ? On est quoi là ? Au 3ème étage ? (3)

-Ouais t'as raison. Mais te plante pas l'aveugle !

Duo fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait une humeur de pit-bull enragé.

-P'tite lopette. Puisque t'y tiens, vas-y ! Eteint-la !

Et Duo jeta au loin son mégot vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix de son colocataire. Le mégot atterrit sur le lit de Trowa. Mégot encore incandescent. Immédiatement, la couverture du lit du paraplégique s'enflamma.

-Mais quel empaffé !

Duo sauta de sa fenêtre tandis que Trowa essaya tant bien que mal d'éteindre le feu en frappant les flammes avec son oreiller. En attendant, il continua d'insulter l'aveugle de tous les noms. Duo ne se laissa pas faire et lui criait des injures à son tour tout en cherchant le lit de son colocataire pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Mais dans la précipitation et l'énervement, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Trowa qui s'en moquait avec mordant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une infirmière intervint pour mettre fin aux cris.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il se retrouvait tous les deux dans le bureau du Directeur. Quatre regardait Duo d'un air sceptique. Il avait su que cet adolescent allait lui poser des problèmes, mais il n'en attendait pas aussi rapidement. Surtout, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il mettrait le feu au lit de son colocataire. Quatre se montra ferme : pendant près d'une semaine, Duo devra conduire Trowa à ses séances de kiné, au réfectoire pendant les pauses pour manger et le promener dans le jardin, derrière le Centre. Ainsi, les deux garçons seraient obligés de collaborer. Trowa pour guider Duo, Duo pour apprendre à prendre en considération les envies et les désirs des autres. Et oui, ils resteraient dans la même chambre !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, Trowa et Duo tiraient une gueule de six pieds de longs. Duo poussa le fauteuil du paraplégique sans aucune douceur, tandis que Trowa lui donnait des indications laconiques sur la position de l'ascenseur. L'infirmière qui les avait conduit devant le Directeur les regarda s'éloigner, quelque peu inquiète.

-Mr Winner ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Excellente ma chère !

Quatre lui sourit, un sourire quelque peu manipulateur.

-Il faudra par contre les tenir à l'œil. Ça risque d'être pas mal explosif au départ…

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit. Ces deux-là, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il les aiderait à se libérer de leurs démons.

* * *

A suivre…

Quatre : je suis diabolique ?

Caramelon : Et oui ?

Quatre : Cool ! Y en avait marre d'être un angelot !

Heero : Cara, t'es sûre que tu vas vers un 1+2 là ?

Caramelon : bah oui ! Mais j'ai pas dit que ce serait un 1+2+1 ! Tout est dans la nuance !

Heero (sort son flingue) : T'es sûre de toi là ?

Caramelon : parfaitement. Inutile de me menacer. Je te signale que si tu me tues maintenant, tu resteras sur un Duo qui te hais ! XD

Heero : je te hais !

Duo : Cara ! C'est pas grave si je suis aveugle ! je lui en veux pas moi ! Ca peut être plutôt marrant pour certaines activités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Caramelon : Obsédé, mais non !

* * *

(1)Dixit mes cours de psycho cognitive sur la perception. Me demander surtout rien sur cette matière. Je viens de passer mon partiel de cognitive, je vais me payer une super banane et je m'empresse là, maintenant, tout de suite, de tout oublier ! (Mes cours de cog, je les ai enregistré sur ma mémoire de travail… Oh secours ! Délivrez-moi de ce calvaire !)

(2) Voilà un des principales raisons du pourquoi en Amérique. Un, pas de soin si pas de thune ou de sécurité sociale, et pas d'impôt si tu finances une fondation. Voilà pourquoi mon choix s'est porté sur les Etats-Unis. Maintenant, il est possible qu'un autre pays applique ces raisons, mais je les connais pas ou je ne suis pas au courant.

(3)Je l'ai déjà souligné au chapitre avec Trotro, mais y a un ascenseur, donc techniquement, Tro peut vivre au troisième.


	11. Part 2 Chapitre 7

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : je me pose encore la question.

Couples : je vois que ma petite boutade de fin de chapitre a suscité pas mal de remous. XD Vous voulez du 1+2+1 ? Vous êtes prêtes à quoi pour ça ?

Disclaimer : Un chimpanzé a volé un concombre des montagnes dans un supercoureur olympique. Aucun sens ? Pas plus que de faire un disclaimer à ce niveau-là.

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 1:** ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps parce que je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite. Donc j'ai raccourci des passages qui de toute façon n'étaient pas très importants pour la suite de l'histoire (d'une manière générale, l'histoire sera moins longue que ce que j'avais prévu au début). J'espère que ce chapitre vous décevra pas. Parce qu'encore une fois, j'ai des doutes…

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 2 :** la note importante 3est pour ceux ou celles qui ont des problèmes avec la chronologie et les raisons pour laquelle Heero n'apparaît pas encore mais plutôt au chapitre prochain. Donc, si ça va, passez carrément à la lecture du chapitre !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 3:** normalement j'aurai dû faire ce chapitre plus concentré sur Heero mais j'ai décidé de le faire sur Tro et Duo pour l'essentiel. Pour deux raisons.

La première : mieux expliquer la fin du chapitre précédent. Et encore… L'inimitié entre Duo et Trowa ne sera pas tout à fait expliquée. Ils se sont juste saoulés au début, mais il en faut plus pour cordialement détester quelqu'un…

La seconde : à partir de maintenant, la fic va être plus chronologie. Les premiers chapitres ne suivaient pas une chronologie temporelle, donc c'était plus difficile à suivre, même si j'ai essayé de faire simple.

Donc, voici comment je vois les choses.

L'histoire de la seconde partie commence le samedi, fin d'après midi (16h environs). Duo, Hilde et Maia sont entraînés de force à l'orphelinat. Heero ramène les enfants. Trowa arrive avec l'ambulance et Quatre panique parce qu'il a fini sa journée beaucoup trop tôt. Peu de temps après, Trowa prend possession de sa chambre. Dans la soirée, voire dimanche très tôt le matin, Duo essaye de se tirer de l'orphelinat, rencontre Heero et vous connaissez la suite.

Dimanche : Duo passe sa journée à l'hôpital avec Iria. Puis va voir Quatre qui l'intègre au Centre. Histoire ridicule de la fumée de cigarette et incendie de la couverture de Tro. Punition un soupçon manipulatrice de Quatre.

Lundi : Wu a une note de Quatre lui disant qu'il aurait un énième patient (Tro).

Milieu de semaine : Tro va voir Wu pour la première fois.

Voilà, j'espère que ce qui ont été perdu ont été récupéré lol !

Ce chapitre concernera Tro et Duo du lundi au mercredi. Puis le chapitre prochain concernera Heero et sa famille d'accueil pendant le week-end. Puis ce sera la rentrée pour eux (enfin surtout pour Heero et Duo. Tro n'est là que pour redevenir bipède)

* * *

**Enfin, merci pour toutes les reviews. Ça m'a vraiment encouragée ! Bonne lecture ! Je suis désolée de pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews de Raziel et de Andromeda Aries. (j'ai pas vos adresse e-mail) En tout cas merci tous les deux!

* * *

**

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quand l'infirmière l'avait accompagné dans sa nouvelle chambre, Trowa avait été grandement soulagé. Visiblement, le deuxième lit n'était pas occupé. Il serait donc seul. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela dure.

Ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une journée.

Quand il était revenu dans sa chambre le lendemain après avoir passé l'après-midi en compagnie de sa sœur, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'y retrouver un drôle de type à la natte assis en équilibre sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il le connaissait pas et au vu du sac qui avait été visiblement jeté négligemment sur le lit inoccupé jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Trowa pour comprendre qu'il allait devoir se coltiner un colocataire. Au début cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Avec un peu de chance, c'était peut-être un type comme lui, pas forcément bavard, préférant le silence aux bavardages inutiles.

Trowa avait roulé jusqu'à son lit et, à l'aide de ses bras, avait basculé dessus. Il s'était installé confortablement contre les oreillers pendant que l'infirmière avait rangé son fauteuil dans un coin. Puis elle était sortie et pas une seule fois son colocataire s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait simplement repris son activité, à savoir fumer. Et personnellement, cela aurait été égal à Trowa, si la douce brise de cette fin d'été ne faisait pas revenir la fumée à l'intérieur. Et n'étant pas très doué en diplomatie, il avait demandé au natté d'éteindre sa cigarette qui avait prit tout de suite la mouche. Le ton avait monté malgré son tempérament plutôt terre-à-terre. Il était pas idiot. Il savait qu'ils étaient peut-être pas destinés à devenir de grands amis, mais il aurait voulu qu'ils s'entendent un minimum pour que leur colocation se passe sans problème. Trowa n'avait jamais cherché les ennuis. Il avait assez de problème de son côté à régler pour en créer d'autres. Mais apparemment son nouveau colocataire agissait comme si on avait empiété sur son territoire. Il lui faisait bien comprendre de par son attitude, le son de sa voix que Trowa n'était pas le bienvenu. Et cela l'avait finalement pas mal énervé. Cela avait donc fini par l'incendie de sa couverture puis terminé devant le directeur avec la fameuse punition qui allait rendre la vie de Trowa, qu'il pensait déjà pénible, infernale.

Et les disputes commençaient déjà tôt le matin. A vrai dire, dès le réveil de Trowa. Il était une personne matinale (1). Il était toujours au meilleur de sa forme le matin même si l'après-midi il semblait plus proche du mollusque que de la pile électrique. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Duo. Faut dire aussi pour sa défense que Trowa se levait tous les matins vers 8 heures et que Duo devait se lever pour l'amener à la cafétéria pour le petit-déjeuner. Et si une infirmière ne les surveillait pas de loin, Duo aurait déjà poussé le fauteuil de Trowa dans les escaliers. Mais il arrivait tout de même à se venger en faisant son possible pour cogner le fauteuil de Trowa dans tous les obstacles qu'il pouvait croiser. Et n'étant pas encore habitué au lieu qui l'entourait, c'était le plus souvent le mur ou les portes encore fermées de l'ascenseur. Duo ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que grâce à ça, il commençait à s'habituer au lieu, que son sens de l'orientation s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Mais même malgré ce fait, Duo n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne voyait rien. Qu'il ne verrait probablement plus jamais. Que dorénavant, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait toujours dans le noir. Pourtant, malgré tout, il cherchait encore la lumière. Juste un point de lumière. Lumière qu'il ne trouvait jamais. Et pourtant, il cherchait toujours. Et cela ralentissait le développement de ses autres sens. Les aveugles se servent de leurs autres sens, généralement l'ouie, mais ils développaient aussi une sorte de 6ème sens, pour « sentir » ce qui les entourait. Et Duo était encore trop focalisé sur la perte de sa vue.

Les journées passaient trop lentement aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes. Au rythme de leurs disputes où parfois, ils en venaient aux mains. Ils se s'entendaient sur rien. N'avaient pas envie d'aller aux mêmes endroits. Ne voulaient pas faire les mêmes choses. Et étaient contraints pourtant à rester ensemble. Enfin, il y avait quand même une envie qu'ils avaient en commun : se nourrir. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires.

Insultes. Coups de poings à l'aveuglette pour Duo. Coups de coudes pour Trowa.

Situation risible et burlesque. Les autres résidents et personnels avaient parfois l'impression de regarder en direct un vieux film des années 20-30. Genre Laurel et Hardy. Ou Charlie Chaplin. Limite, genre les vieux dessins animes Tex Avery ou Looney Toons !

Quatre, qui recevait des rapports assez régulièrement, ne désespérait pas de les voir s'entendre. Ces deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient en bien des points : frustration et colère. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient se comprendre un minimum, comprendre ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir. Quatre avait confiance. Sans le savoir, ils pourraient donner à l'autre le soutien qu'ils espéraient. Et même si ce n'était pas encore tout à fait évident, ils étaient en bonne voie. Leurs bagarres ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. Juste qu'ils faisaient des ajustements. Juste pour connaître les limites de l'autre. Ils apprenaient juste à se respecter. Pour Duo, ça avait toujours été sa manière d'agir. Et inconsciemment, Trowa adaptait son comportement au sien.

Au milieu de la semaine, toutefois, leur quotidien fut interrompu. Alors que Duo avait été obligé encore une fois de se lever aux aurores pour amener Trowa à son premier rendez-vous chez le kinésithérapeute, Iria l'avait accosté à la sortie de leur chambre.

-Trowa, une infirmière va t'accompagner à ton rendez-vous. Duo, tu viens avec moi.

Duo avait senti que Iria était gravement sérieuse. Il n'y avait pas cette pointe de malice qui faisait d'elle une femme enjouée, et qui agaçait habituellement Duo. Non, cette fois, la voix de la jeune femme était posée, grave, presque sèche. Duo s'était finalement dit qu'il préférait la voix agaçante de malice. Elle l'avait ensuite conduit à l'extérieur et l'avait fait monté dans une voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda finalement Duo après quelques minutes de silence pesant. Silence qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

-C'est Maia.

Duo sursauta et se retourna.

-Hil' ?

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence. « _Pas étonnant ! J'vois que dalle !_ »

-Hil' qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

-J'ai été obligé d'hospitaliser Mariemaia, cette nuit, répondit Iria. Vous êtes sa seule famille, alors vous avez le droit de la voir aujourd'hui. Et de connaître les conclusions des examens.

Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre. Duo se tourna vers l'arrière de la voiture, et chercha Hilde du regard. Mais il voyait rien. Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Que tchi. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pas pour pouvoir voir ? Il avait besoin de voir. Pour se rassurer. Il n'aimait pas du tout les sons qu'il entendait. La façon dont on lui parlait. Les reniflements de Hilde. Il avait besoin de voir. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il rêvait. Que ce qu'il entendait ne signifiait rien. Frustration. Peur. Perdition. Colère.

-Hil' !

Duo tendit sa main que la jeune adolescente agrippa et serra de toutes ses forces. Duo grimaça légèrement mais ne dit rien. La douleur que lui infligeait sa petite sœur d'adoption le ramenait sur terre. Duo avait maintenant les idées plus claires, moins parasitées par sa frayeur. Il ne savait pas ce que Maia avait. Il ne savait pas si c'était grave ou non. Mais Hilde avait besoin de lui et il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant.

-Duo… J'ai… la trouille. P'tain… Elle… a pas mérité ça… Elle…

Sa gorge se noua et Hilde se tut. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Et Duo, son frère, n'arrivait plus à la rassurer. Avant, avant il avait toujours ce regard qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire espérer. De croire que tout irait mieux. Ce regard à demi amusé qui lui disait que de tout façon, ils avaient connu pire. Qu'ils se faisaient du mouron pour rien. Qu'ils allaient en rire après ! Non, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien dans son regard. Rien. Pas la moindre impression de vie. Les pupilles restaient fixes. Elles étaient larges, assombrissant un peu plus les yeux de Duo. Lui conférant une expression inquiétante. Voire effrayante. Mais pas du tout rassurante. Hilde détestait ses yeux. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Parce qu'elle avait vécu avec un Duo qui s'exprimait le plus souvent avec ses yeux. Et que là, elle avait l'impression de contempler les yeux d'un mort. Rien qui puisse apaiser sa détresse.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Hilde et Duo se tenaient toujours la main et se laissaient guider par Iria. Duo essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher l'inquiétude le ronger, se répétant inlassablement que tout irait bien. Que ces gens, les médecins, avaient une tendance à la paranoïa et donc que Maia n'avait finalement rien de grave. Ou plutôt était-ce lui qui était parano ? Après tout, Iria n'avait rien dit qui puisse justifier ses craintes. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que justement elle n'avait rien dit qu'il avait des craintes… Parce que si ce n'était pas si grave, Iria l'aurait tout de suite rassurer, non ? Et en y réfléchissant, Iria ignorait comme lui ce que pouvait bien avoir Maia. Alors…

Duo secoua la tête. A ce train-là, il allait faire une indigestion mentale. Ça ne servait finalement à rien qu'il essaye de comprendre, parce qu'au final, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait bientôt savoir. Il saurait bientôt si c'était sérieux.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais Duo prit conscience qu'il était assit sur un siège pas très confortable, d'ailleurs. Il entendait des murmures près de lui. Des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas donc. Et une odeur l'entourait. Une odeur désagréable. Une odeur « piquante ». Un peu comme la sensation du citron sur la langue. Une odeur d'antiseptique. Une odeur que l'on retrouve dans tous les hôpitaux, cliniques. Chez les dentistes aussi, même si Duo ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'il n'y était jamais aller (2).

-Iria, j'ai les résultats.

Duo fut sortit de ses pensées, ou plutôt de son expérience olfactive et releva la tête vers le son d'où provenait la voix.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Sally Po. Tu es la grande sœur de Mariemaia, je suppose. Et toi, tu es Duo (il acquiesça). Venez dans mon bureau. Nous y serons mieux pour parler.

Duo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le pousser doucement en avant. Encore une fois, il se laissa mener jusqu'à ce qu'il supposa être le bureau du docteur Sally Po. On lui indiqua ensuite un fauteuil où il put s'asseoir.

-Maia a une infection pulmonaire, commença le médecin. Ordinairement, elle aurait très bien pu guérir avec un peu de repos et quelques antibiotiques. Seulement, elle présente une déficience immunitaire inquiétante…

Les épaules de Duo se tendirent un peu plus. Une chose qu'il détestait chez les médecins : pleins de mots scientifiques pour paraître compétent et rien de bien concret. Duo ne comprenait rien, du moins il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'impliquait toutes ses explications. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle essayait de dire mais elle avait intérêt à arrêter. Si elle pensait que ça les ménagerait, Hilde et lui, elle se plantait, royal. Duo se concentra de nouveau sur ce que racontait Sally.

-… ne s'est pas déclaré. Mais elle est quand même infectée par le H.I.V. (3)

* * *

Duo poussait devant lui le fauteuil de Trowa, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc du Centre. Trowa, dans la perspective de prendre l'air (il supportait mal ces derniers temps de rester trop immobile). Duo dans le but d'en griller une parce qu'il avait les nerfs. Ça faisait plus de 24 heures qu'il avait appris pour Maia. 24 heures qu'il ruminait. Qu'il fulminait. Pourquoi elle ? Quand ? Pourquoi elle ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher ? Pourquoi elle ? Et surtout comment ? Par qui ? Qui devait payer ? Mais surtout, surtout pourquoi elle ?

Après que le docteur Po leur avait appris la nouvelle, elle leur avait demandé de faire des tests. Ils n'auraient la réponse que la semaine prochaine. Il se foutait carrément de savoir si lui était contaminé ou non. Avec toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites, ça serait pas trop étonnant. Mais il espérait, et s'il était croyant il aurait prié, que Hilde ne soit pas non plus infectée. Ni Solo d'ailleurs. Il avait envie de hurler. De frapper. De se défouler. N'importe quoi ou qui aurait fait l'affaire. Il avait accumulé tellement de colère face à son impuissance qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser.

D'un geste rageur, il poussa plus violemment le fauteuil sans faire attention aux instructions que lui criait répétitivement Trowa. Un cri de douleur interrompit la rumination mentale du natté.

-Bordel Duo ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! Merde ! Ca fait une plombe que je t'gueule qu'on fonce droit sur un banc.

-Ca va ! Ecrase ! Y a pas mort d'homme !

Duo s'éloigna finalement en sortant son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Il ne savait pas vers où il se dirigeait, mais il voulait s'éloigner de son colocataire sinon il ne répondait plus de rien. Trowa fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Duo, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, il agissait bizarrement. Sur le chemin, il n'avait même pas essayé de l'envoyer contre les murs (mis à part le banc, mais là, il avait plutôt l'impression que Duo ne s'en était même pas rendu compte). Il ne s'était pas même pas énervé quand il lui avait répété inlassablement qu'ils allaient droit sur un banc. Il n'avait pas rechigné comme à son habitude quand Trowa lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire un tour dehors. Duo contestait toujours les envies de Trowa même si au fond de lui, ses propres envies rejoignaient celles du jeune homme. Visiblement, Duo avait d'autres soucis en tête et Trowa n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La perspective d'une journée tranquille le réjouissait. Parce que de toute évidence, Trowa n'avait pas la plus petite envie de savoir ce qu'avait Duo. Il avait ses propres problèmes. Notamment, des douleurs lancinantes dans ses jambes depuis sa séance avec le kiné. Et dire que le lendemain il devrait y retourner… Trowa se massa les cuisses en grognant, espérant détendre légèrement ses muscles.

-Saleté de chinois ! Y a pas ! C'est pas une licence de kiné qu'il a, marmonna-t-il.

Trowa réprima un grognement de douleur. Il se demandait si c'était normal qu'il ait aussi mal. Un massage pour éviter les courbatures ? « _Mon cul ouais !_ »

-Il l'a eu où sa licence ! Dans un resto chinois ?

Trowa grogna encore. Il sentait la douleur qui irradiait ses membres. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient les muscles. Depuis son réveil de l'hôpital, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait aussi bien ses jambes. Et pourtant, il pouvait toujours pas marcher !

-C'était pas un massage ! Carrément un pétrissage ! Je…

-P'tain ! Tu m'saoules !

Trowa arrêta son massage, un peu stupéfait. Duo était à une vingtaine de mètre et Trowa n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir parlé si fort.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ta gueule ! continua le natté.

Trowa fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère l'envahir. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Trowa était toujours entrain de lutter pour qu'il fume pas dans leur chambre. Qui était toujours entrain de négocier même quand ils voulaient faire les mêmes choses. Alors, avant qu'il lui parle d'égoïsme, il ferait mieux de prendre conscience de son propre comportement… !

-T'es qui pour me juger ?

-Qui je suis ?

Duo ricana.

-Pour les types comme toi, un déchet. Une merde. Un rat.

-Les types comme moi ?

-Ouais, les gosses gâtés pourris. Genre j'arrête pas de me plaindre.

Le sang de Trowa ne fit qu'un tour.

-P'tain ! Tu connais rien à ma vie, alors parle pas de ce que tu sais pas !

-J'ai pas besoin de connaître ta life. Rien que t'entendre te plaindre suffit. Non mais regardez-moi ce pauvre éclopé ! Qu'il est malheureux l'éclopé !

-Ta gueule ! hurla Trowa.

-Quoi ? T'es pas content ! Qu'est-ce t'attend pour venir me foutre ton pied au cul ? Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, il peut pô marcher le pôvre petit handicapé ! Il peut pô bouger.

Duo cracha à terre.

-P'tain ! Si t'étais pas aussi coincé, si t'étais pas entrain de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu te bougerais le cul pour marcher ! Mais non, t'es là, entrain de pleurer sur ton pauvre sort. « Personne ne m'aime, bouh ! » « Pourquoi je remarche pas tout de suite ? ». « J'ai trop mal ! »

Le visage de Duo se faisait presque méprisant.

-Fais chier ! Tu t'rends compte quand même que dans ton pas d'cul, t'as vachement d'bol ? Tu t'rends compte qu'une gosse qui vit à deux pas d'ici est entrain de crever du Sida ! Et toi, tu viens l'ramener avec tes malheurs de gosse d'riche ! Mais merde ! Ferme-la !

Le silence s'installa. Un silence pesant, lourd. Duo jeta rageusement sa clope. Il exultait de rage. Dire qu'il y avait quelques jours il se plaignait lui aussi d'être aveugle, d'avoir une vie merdique. Ce que Maia vivait et allait vivre lui avait remit les idées en place. Et cette gueulante valait aussi bien pour lui-même que pour Trowa. Il l'accusait de ne penser qu'à lui et à ses propres problèmes et il s'accusait lui aussi du même crime.

Trowa vit successivement la colère, puis la douleur et la détresse passer sur le visage de son colocataire, avant qu'il ne redevienne sans véritable expression. Alors il comprit finalement que c'était pas vraiment dirigé contre lui. Mais plutôt contre eux deux. Une manière comme une autre de les recoller à la dure réalité qui les entourait. Même si leurs mauvaises habitudes allaient reprendre le dessus d'ici quelques jours.

-Je suis désolé.

-M'en tape de tes excuses ! P'tain Trowa ! T'as les moyens de r'marcher, bouge-toi ! T'as bien ta famille qu'attend que tu les rejoins, non ? Alors secoue-toi ! Et tire-toi d'ici dès que t'as les moyens !

Trowa secoua la tête. Sa famille qui l'attend ? Quelle famille, au final ? Sa mère ? Là où elle était, il avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller tout de suite… Son père ? Là où il était, il n'avait qu'à y rester et y crever tout seul, la bouche ouverte. Sa sœur ? Elle avait assez affaire avec son rejeton de quelques semaines qui faisait pas encore ses nuits. Et puis, dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il comptait pas squatter chez sa sœur. Il comptait reprendre son semblant de vie en France et reprendre ses études. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses prétendus amis.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui dit-il simplement.

Trowa ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais de toute façon, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Ouais, t'as p'têt raison, concéda Duo, sans savoir quoi répondre non plus.

Le natté reprit son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une autre, décidé cette fois à la finir et d'en jouir le plus longtemps possible. Gueuler sur Trowa lui avait fait du bien, et il se sentait moins tendu. Mais restait toujours ce léger malaise…

Trowa, quant à lui, repensait à ce que lui avait dit Duo. Et même si ça l'énervait de devoir l'admettre, Duo avait quelque part raison. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait réapprendre à marcher. Personne ne pouvait le faire à sa place. Pas même son kiné ! Comme disait le proverbe : quand on veut, on peut. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains (ou plutôt les accoudoirs de son fauteuil), il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol et poussa sur ses deux bras pour se mettre debout. Il ne se redressa même pas qu'il bascula en avant, ses jambes ne supportant pas le poids de son corps. Il s'étala à terre avec un « oumpf » retentissant.

-Tro ? Hey ! Tro ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Trowa grogna de douleur avant d'échapper un chapelet de jurons qui aurait fait rougir un docker.

-Et ben, Tro ! J'dormirai moins con c'soir. Y en avait que j'connaissais !

-Ta gueule et viens m'aider à me relever.

Duo s'avança prudemment, si guidant à la voix de son colocataire.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

-M'suis viandé, marmonna Trowa, qui essayait désespérément de se mettre en position assisse.

Duo s'arrêta tout net et éclata de rire.

-Comment t'as pu te viandé alors que t'es sur roulette ?

-Essayé de me mettre debout. Arrête de rire comme un bouffon et viens m'aider !

Ne pouvant pas réprimer son fou rire, Duo s'avança néanmoins vers Trowa qui lui indiquait la direction à suivre. Pas du tout concentré et tout à son fou rire, Duo trébucha sur quelque chose qui était visiblement en travers de sa route. Il s'écroula et son rire stoppa net.

-P'tain ! Mais c'est quoi cette merde !

-Mes jambes, répondit Trowa avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

-Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, hein ? bougonna Duo.

Vaincu par l'hilarité de Trowa, Duo sentit son fou rire revenir en force. Pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, ils restèrent affalés ventre à terre, mort de rire. Puis, petit à petit, ils reprirent leur sérieux. Duo se releva, légèrement essoufflé, et aida Trowa à s'asseoir. Celui-ci tira vers lui le fauteuil qui était heureusement à portée de main puis demanda à Duo à l'aider à s'y installer. Ce fut laborieux, mais ils y parvinrent. Puis Duo les ramena vers le Centre.

-Hey Trowa ! C'est pas parce qu'on s'est marré qu'on est pote, ok ?

-T'inquiète Duo ! Pour moi, tu seras un éternel chieur !

-Ouais et pour moi, un éternel geignard.

Tous deux sourirent sans que l'autre le remarque. Pour la première fois, ils s'entendaient sur la même chose.

* * *

A suivre…

Caramelon : Fini ! Yeah ! Finalement, il est aussi long que les autres chapitres… On aurait pas dit au début !

Duo : Waouh ! Comment j'l'ai mouché le Tro ? Besoin de Kleenex ?

Trowa : Arrête de t'la péter Duo ! Comme qui dirait : à charge de revanche !

Caramelon : Et ben ! Ca promet ! Ca promet ! Bon prochain chapitre, apparition d'un grand absent : Heero ! Alors heureux ?

Heero :… Pas vraiment.

* * *

(1)Duo : Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas d'une fanfikeuse de votre connaissance !

Caramelon : Bah quoi ! D'après les trucs débiles qu'on demande par sms, j'ai été ourse dans une autre vie (grognon et en hibernation par tous les temps et par toutes saisons ! Je crois que j'en ai gardé des séquelles.)

(2)Quelle chance ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une question : y a-t-il une seule personne au monde qui aime aller chez le dentiste ?

(3)Avant que vous hurliez, je vous rassure à moitié : je ne pense pas que je ferai mourir Maia dans la fic. Elle va mourir, c'est certain (dure condition humaine !). Mais pourquoi le sida (ou ici le hiv pour le moment) ? Ben parce que c'est quand même le lot de tous ses gosses qui vivent dans la rue. Il n'y a pas que la drogue ou la violence qui les menacent. Et vous ne savez pas encore ce qui est arrivé aux deux sœurs et vous le saurez plus tard…


	12. Part 2 Chapitre 8

Titre : Solidaires

Genre : UA pour sûr, après je ne sais pas trop…

Couples : faut voir. J'hésite entre de jolies et belles amitiés éternelles ou de jolies et belles romances bien dégoulinantes. Ou bien un truc entre les deux. Ou bien… vous verrez bien…

Disclaimer : comme s'ils pouvaient m'appartenir… !

Vraiment désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu pas mal d'interférence (CPE, grèves etc…) J'espère qu'un tel retard n'arrivera plus jamais, mais j'ai peu d'espoir… Qui vivra verra, hein ?

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrive. Je ne sais même plus de quoi il va parler… Il me semble vaguement que je devais faire intervenir Quatre, Wufei, Réléna, Dorothy et Zechs…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour me motiver, j'en avais besoin. Merci à Andromeda Aries pour sa review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Heero s'arrêta sur le perron de l'immeuble et chercha ses clés au fond de ses poches. Il étouffa un bâillement. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la semaine avait été très reposante. Les orphelins étaient devenus quasiment hystériques à l'approche de la rentrée. Il avait dû surveiller des enfants boudeurs, grincheux et hyperactifs. Fatiguant. Désespérant. Des boules de nerfs à gérer. Et avec, bien attendu, l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir ramener les enfants VIVANTS à l'orphelinat, même si, à la longue, ces chieurs allaient finir par le rendre dingue.

C'était prévisible. Les enfants devenaient immanquablement de véritablement monstres dès qu'il s'agissait de reprendre l'école. Plus que tous autres enfants, ces petits orphelins préféraient les vacances à l'école. Déjà, parce qu'ils y étaient constamment la cibles des autres élèves. D'autre part, tous les enfants préféraient jouer, avoir du temps libre plutôt que de travailler à l'école. Enfin, c'est le cas pour la majorité des enfants. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, c'était qu'après la rentrée, ces mêmes enfants étaient heureux de partir à l'école. Généralement parce qu'ils allaient y revoir leurs copains, copines. Mais Heero comprenait que pour les orphelins, c'était différent. Leurs copains, copines, ils vivaient avec. Pas besoin d'aller à l'école pour les voir et jouer avec. Alors quitte à choisir, ils préféraient rester à l'orphelinat entre eux que d'affronter jours après jours les moqueries des autres.

Pour Heero, ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance majeure. Il aimait bien étudier, apprendre de nouvelles choses, développer son intellect et il savait toujours quoi faire quand il avait du temps libre. Généralement, il le passait à lire ou à dessiner, à ignorer les autres et à expérimenter. Et puis, il y avait eu Duo à cette époque. A l'école ou à l'orphelinat, ils passaient la majeure partie du temps ensemble. Ca n'avait rien changé pour lui. Tant que Duo était avec lui, il se fichait bien de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Lorsqu'il avait été adopté, ça avait été plus dur. Il s'était sentit seul. Duo lui manquait. Enormément. C'était son ami. Le seul. Les sourires de Duo lui manquaient. Sa frimousse aussi. Leurs discussions. Leur planque dans les feuillages. Les moments passés avec lui à dessiner. Son odeur si particulière. Surtout quand il était trempé. Il adorait l'odeur de la pluie mélangée à celle de son ami. Il s'était sentit seul. Et il était triste. Conformément à leur pacte, il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait retenu ses larmes. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait réclamé son ami. D'ailleurs, il l'avait souvent écrit à sa nouvelle mère, qui s'était contenté à ce moment-là de sourire tristement tout en lui caressant la tête.

«_Je suis sûre qu'il est heureux là où il est. »_ Mais Heero s'en fichait. Même si ses nouveaux parents adoptifs semblaient bien l'aimer. Même s'ils prenaient soin de lui. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et sans lui, sans son ami, il était pas heureux. Et si Duo l'était, lui ne l'était. Enfin, pas complètement. Alors franchement, ce genre de phrases bâteaux censées être rassurantes ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Egoïste ? Non. Egocentrique ? Un tout petit peu. Comme tous les enfants à cet âge. (1) Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que Duo était vraiment heureux ? Comment sa nouvelle maman pouvait le savoir ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas et ne l'avait jamais vu ! Et puis la façon dont elle le regardait dans ses moments-là, dont elle lui caressait la tête, le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si… Comme siDuo était… avec sa vieille voisine « _dans un endroit merveilleux, remplit de gens merveilleux où les gens n'étaient plus malheureux… et bla bla bla bla…_ » Carrément flippant. Et puis, il était peut-être jeune, mais il connaissait le concept de mort, il n'avait pas donc besoin de métaphore stupide pour comprendre les choses. Et à chaque fois que sa mère lui sortait ce genre de phrase à propos de Duo, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il avait une trouille monstre !

_« C'est normal qu'il te manque. » _Non, c'était pas normal. Jamais personne ne lui avait manqué. Pas même ses parents. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, du moins ce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu, ne pouvait pas lui manquer, non ? Et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une absence auprès de lui. Et il ne savait pas comment gérer la chose. Avec le temps, il avait su…

_« Tu le reverras un jour, j'en suis persuadée. »_ Jamais Heero n'avait été aussi sceptique à ce sujet. A cette époque, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment. Et pourtant il avait eu envie d'y croire. Et il avait eu raison au final.

Quant à son père, il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de marmonner un _« Fais-toi de nouveaux amis ! »_ Avec le recul, Heero pensait qu'en ce qui concernait la pédagogie, son père adoptif pouvait repasser. Aujourd'hui, cela le faisait sourire. Son père adoptif n'était pas un homme foncièrement mauvais. Il était juste pas très démonstratif, pas très chaleureux. Pudique. Son éducation japonaise y était pour beaucoup. Il avait juste une façon bien à lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait juste fallu que Heero le comprenne. Et qu'il fasse avec.

Et pour un sourd-muet qui avait dû s'adapter au système et à la société depuis son plus jeune âge, décrypter les émotions de son père adoptif n'était pasle plus insurmontable des challenges. Avec l'âge et l'expérience, Heero avait pu développer un bon sens de l'observation. La moindre expression faciale, les moindres petits gestes, tout pouvait lui donner des indices sur l'humeur des personnes de son entourage. Mais bon, il n'était pas infaillible non plus. Ça lui arrivait, et plus d'une fois, de se tromper, de commettre une erreur. Parce que les gens peuvent être bien plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Ils peuvent tricher. Mais surtout, certaines personnes avaient l'incroyable faculté de se mentir à eux-mêmes et d'y croire dur comme fer. Alors évidemment, ça brouillait pas mal les pistes. Enfin, de toute façon, Heero n'avait pas non plus envie de décrypter toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Seules les personnes qu'il aimait.

Heero finit par retrouver ses clés et déverrouilla la porte de sécurité de l'immeuble. Il grimpa les trois étages pour enfin rentrer chez lui et prendre une soirée de repos bien méritée. Il pénétra dans l'appartement puis appuya sur un interrupteur rouge qui alluma toutes les voyants de même couleur dispersés dans tous l'appartement avec pour premier but : signaler la présence d'une personne entrante. Les parents de Heero avaient installé ce système pour leur simplifier la vie. Ça leur évitait ainsi de parcourir toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Ne voyant personne venir à sa rencontre, Heero en déduit qu'il était seul dans l'appartement. Il soupira d'aise. Au moins, il se savait tranquille, parce que sa mère avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'assommer de questions dès qu'il rentrait pour raconter sa journée. Son père ? Ca dépendait de son humeur. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un moment pour lui, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris, à ce qu'il devait faire et comment le faire.

Cette semaine, il avait enfin pu faire connaissance avec les deux filles qui étaient arrivées en même temps que Duo et qui avaient l'air de très bien le connaître. Il devait bien l'avouer, il était très curieux. Curieux de connaître ses deux filles qui avaient vécu près de Duo. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu à travers elles… Oui, très curieux. Pour essayer de le comprendre, lui et ses réactions. Parce que quand il s'agissait de Duo, son fameux sens de l'observation ne servait plus à rien. Il était parasité par ses souvenirs. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que Duo n'était plus le même et qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. Tout comme lui. Tout le monde change en grandissant. En bien ou en mal. Oui, il avait envie de redécouvrir son ami et savoir pour quelles raisons il pouvait bien lui en vouloir.

Si une partie de lui disait de laisser tomber et d'éviter de se prendre la tête avec de pareilles bêtises, une autre partie de lui avait envie de justement se prendre le chou. Tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait la valeur de toute relation, quelles qu'elles soient. Elles étaient importantes. Alors il allait pas laisser leur amitié se détruire, même si elle datait. Il n'allait pas laisser Duo le haïr pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et même après, pourquoi pas arranger les choses si c'était encore possible.

Heero n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus sociable de cette ville, mais il n'était plus le petit garçon solitaire. Duo ne lui échapperait pas !

Mais avant tout, il devait rassembler au maximum des informations à son sujet pour pouvoir l'aborder. Et les deux sœurs étaient des sources d'informations non négligeables. Et il avait besoin de rassembler un maximum d'information. D'en savoir plus. Pour pouvoir échafauder une stratégie pour renouer le contact. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se présente à nouveau devant Duo sans aucun plan. Il n'avait pas la plus petite envie de se retrouver mis en joue par le natté ; celui-ci serait bien fichu d'appuyer sur la gâchette s'il se sentait trop acculé. A ce niveau-là, Duo était et restait une personne imprévisible, et avec le recul, Heero se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit pour l'avoir défier de la sorte le samedi dernier. Dans le genre « Vas-y tire, tu le feras pas. » Comment avait-il pu être aussi sûr de lui ? Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il ne referait plus quelque chose d'aussi insensé.

Enfin, maintenant, maigre consolation, Duo était aveugle, ce qui devraitconsidérablement le contraindre pour les tirsà distance, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui tirer dessus à bout portant. Heero savait que le Duo qu'il connaissait ne ferait pas de mal intentionnellement, dans un acte purement gratuit. Il était à peu près sûr que ça n'avait pas changé aujourd'hui (sinon, il lui aurait tirer dessus la semaine dernière sans même sourciller…) Mais lorsqu'on se sentait acculé, comme pris au piège, on pouvait commettre des choses que l'on ne ferait pas en temps normal. Et il n'avait pas besoin de l'observer plus attentivement pour comprendre que Duo ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, et si Heero lui imposait sa présence, ça ne résulterait rien de bon.

Mis à part le fait de devoir l'approcher en toute sécurité et éviter toute tension, il y avait un autre problème, d'autant plus important, que Heero allait devoir surmonter : un sérieux problème de communication.

Heero ne communiquait que par les signes ou bien à travers l'écriture. Ça supposait donc que la personne en face ait toutes ses capacités visuelles ! Or, Duo était devenu complètement aveugle, d'après ce qu'il avait apprit.

Il y avait bien quelques aveugles au Centre mais il n'avait jamais cherché à communiquer avec eux plus que nécessaire. D'ailleurs leur conversation était plus généralement unilatérale ; ils posaient les questions et il répondait avec des moyens totalement rudimentaires, mais qui passaient toujours par le toucher. Cela quand il était seul face à un aveugle. Sinon, il y avait la plupart du temps une autre personne avec lui servant d'intermédiaire.

Là, Heero devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Et être obliger d'utiliser un intermédiaire le gênait un peu. De toute manière, à supposer que Duo accepte finalement de lui « parler », Heero n'était pas sûr qu'il le fasse avec une autre personne dans les parages…

En tout cas, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Heero n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête en essayant de résoudre des problèmes qui pouvaient sincèrement attendre. Il avait juste envie de se détendre. Peut-être qu'il allait rendre visite à son vieux voisin. Peut-être qu'il allait simplement chatter sur le net. Ou tout simplement comater sur le sofa du salon. Ou se regarder un truc à la télé, version sous-titrée pour malentendant. Ou continuer de lire le livre que le vieux J lui avait prêté, un vieux livre relatant l'histoire de l'énergie atomique, des bombes atomiques de Hiroshima et Nagasaki à Tchernobyl… (2)

Heero étouffa un bâillement et décida qu'il avait vraiment pas envie de lire quoique ce soit, ce qui incluait la vision d'un quelconque film ou chatter avec ses contacts du net. Le mieux était de passer voir le vieux fou d'à côté, ça ne pouvait que le divertir.

Son voisin, un vieil homme qui se dénommait lui-même Doc J, vivait seul et avait de curieuses opinions sur tout. A force de le fréquenter, Heero avait pu aiguiser sa propre manière de réfléchir, sa manière de penser. Il s'était forgé ses propres opinions, qu'elles soient politiques, économiques ou religieuses. J lui avait appris à réfléchir par lui-même, à s'interroger sur tout, à ne jamais rien prendre pour argent comptant, à être moins scolaire dans ses réflexions, à moins se laisser manipuler par les opinions socialement recommandées et surtout par les médias. J lui avait appris à réfléchir par lui-même. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils étaient d'accord sur tout. Et c'était justement ça qui plaisait à Heero : débattre avec ce vieux fou. Ça devenait presque un jeu entre eux, à savoir qui aurait raison, qui aurait le dernier mot.

J lui avait aussi appris une autre chose toute aussi importante avec ses débats, à savoir rester calme en toutes circonstances et notamment lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à l'adversité. Il avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour se faire entendre (ou du moins comprendre), à gérer sa frustration de ne pouvoir communiquer normalement. La frustration était toujours là, mais il arrivait à ne pas la laisser l'envahir inutilement. De toute façon, il était obligé de garder son calme pour pouvoir écrire lisiblement sur l'ardoise que lui prêtait J pour que le vieil homme, dont la vue commençait sévèrement à baisser mais jamais il ne l'avouerait , puisse le lire

Heero lui devait beaucoup et c'était pour cette raison qu'il appréciait et respectait ce vieux loup solitaire. Enfin pas si solitaire que ça puisqu'au moins une fois par mois, il invitait de vieux amis à lui, tous aussi cinglés les uns que les autres. Ils leur arrivaient aussi de squatter pendant au moins une semaine chez J pour regarder le mondial des matchs de robotiques et ainsi critiquer ou approuver les mini-robots ramasseurs de balles rouges ou jaunes que de jeunes ingénieurs avaient construits (3). D'après ce qu'avait pu comprendre Heero, les 5 vieux fous y participaient dans leur jeunesse. Et ils avaient su évoluer avec le temps et surtout les progrès technologiques pour pouvoir estimer les efforts des ingénieurs à leur juste valeur. Leur seul regret : de pas pouvoir leur en mettre plein la vue à ces petits jeunes et que c'était pas parce que le société les considérait comme des vieux croûtons impotents qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien leur apprendre. Ce qui faisait bien rire Heero. Surtout quand Maître O criait à l'« injustice, c'est pas parce qu'on est âgés qu'on est grabataire ! »

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé à cette pensée et récupéra ses clefs d'appartement qu'il avait jeté négligemment sur le meuble à chaussure de l'entrée. Il sortit et verrouilla derrière lui. Il traversa le large couloir pour sonner à la porte d'en face. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme avec une longue crinière blanche et avec un bouc aiguisé et une moustache de la même couleur lui ouvrit.

-Tiens ! Heero ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

N'attendant aucune réponse dans l'immédiat, il fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Heero s'engouffra alors dans l'appartement du vieil homme qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme un mentor. Il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers le salon.

J n'était pas du tout un adepte du ménage et pour cause il avait été obligé d'engager une aide ménagère. Depuis le temps que Heero le connaissait, cela devait être la 10ème femme de ménage que J engageait. Il fallait dire pour leur défense que J pouvait devenir dangereusement irascible si on venait le saouler avec le ménage. Beaucoup d'aides ménagers avaient démissionné. Non seulement J détestait cordialement ranger derrière lui (il avait autre chose à penser enfin !) mais il rendrait aussi un maître de feng-shui complètement fou : son salon est un véritable capharnaüm sans respecter aucune règles élémentaires de l'art du feng-shui.

Plusieurs étagères longeaient deux murs opposés, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser cela n'avait rien avoir avec une luxueuse et riche bibliothèque, mais plutôt une sorte de débarras attrape poussière (les aides ménagers avaient tous essayés une fois d'enlever la poussière et avaient été découragé devant l'ampleur de la tâche) où étaient entreposés pêle-mêle des livres de toutes sortes (dictionnaires, ouvrages scientifiques ou livres de sciences-fictions), des sortes de trophées (pour leur propre mondiaux de robotiques du temps de la préhistoire), ainsi que les maquettes de leurs petits robots ramasseurs de balles, et des dizaines de classeurs d'où dépassaient des feuilles volantes cornues, voire déchirées. Heero arrivait à peine à voir les photos du vieil homme du temps de sa prime jeunesse entouré de ces amis. Il restait à peine de la place au centre de la pièce pour y caller un meuble de télévision et un canapé entouré de deux fauteuils en vieux cuir élimé, le tout cernant de chaque côté une petite table basse assez rudimentaire.

Heero prit possession du plus proche fauteuil alors que J s'installa dans celui d'en face.

-Dis, ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu, gamin !

Heero saisit l'ardoise et la craie blanche toujours posées sur la table basse, se mit à écrire et brandit l'espèce de pierre noire.

_Enfants turbulents. Difficile à tenir. _

J esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Te connaissant, j'imagine que ta patience a due être mise à rude épreuve.

Heero soupira. Vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer oralement et que Heero n'avait pas toujours envie d'écrire tous ce qu'une personne normale aurait pu dire à voix haute, il avait été obligé de montrer un minimum ses émotions. Quand une personne voulait exprimer une certaine fatigue, elle disait généralement d'un air assez las « Je suis fatigué(e) ». Heero, lui, soupirait assez bruyamment pour faire comprendre qu'il était fatigué. C'était un moyen de communication plus simple et surtout plus rapide face à une personne qui ne comprenait pas le langage des signes.

J ricana face à l'extrême expression de fatigue de son jeune voisin.

-Allez raconte ! Je suis sûr que ce sont pas des gamins hyperactifs qui t'ont autant fatigué.

Heero fronça les sourcils puis se pencha sur son ardoise.

_Retour de Duo. Il me hait. Ça me tracasse. Orphelins VRAIMENT hyperactifs pour cause de rentrée imminente. _

Heero leva sa craie et hésita à ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, il se ravisa et releva l'ardoise pour que J puisse le lire. Le front de celui-ci se plissa quelques instants alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-Duo ? Le gamin qui était avec toi à l'orphelinat ?

Heero acquiesça.

-Et il te hait ?

Heero haussa les épaules, autant pour dire qu'apparemment oui,Duo le haïssait, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-C'est ça qui te tracasse ? Parce qu'il te hait ? demanda J avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

Heero hocha sensiblement la tête. Mais J y vit une légère hésitation. Il connaissait bien son petit voisin depuis qu'il était arrivé etréussissait assez bien à le décrypter.

-Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, Heero opina à nouveau du chef. J fixa le jeune homme attendant que celui-ci lui donne plus d'amples explications. Heero soutint son regard, pesant le pour et le contre, à savoir s'il lui expliquait ou non ce qui l'effrayait et qui quelque part le culpabilisait. Puis, il abandonna finalement et se mit à gribouiller sa réponse.

_Duo est arrivé avec deux filles. Vivaient ensemble. La plus jeune a le sida. _

J lu la réponse et prit un air grave.

-Je vois. Et tu as peur que Duo soit malade.

Heero détourna le regard, cachant aussi son inquiétude. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas lâcher Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique. Si Duo était malade, Heero voulait être là pour lui, même si le natté ne voulait plus de lui pour le moment, tout comme ce dernier avait été là pour le métis quand ils étaient petits. C'était peut-être une raison profondément égoïste ou non, Heero s'en moquait bien, de ce que les gens (et Duo par extension) pouvaient bien penser. Mais quand même, tout au fond de lui, Heero culpabilisait. Il s'en voulait de se servir d'une possible maladie que Duo aurait contracté pour mener sa réconciliation à bien. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait de ne rien ressentir pour ces deux gamines. Il était triste bien sûr, surtout qu'il avait commencé à les connaître durant cette semaine et à les apprécier. Oui, il était triste. Qui ne le serait pas en apprenant qu'une enfant d'environ une dizaine d'année avait contacté une maladie mortelle ? Ce n'était pas de la pitié. Juste une certaine tristesse de savoir que ce monde était injuste parfois. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il serait bien plus dévasté s'il s'agissait de Duo.

J soupira.

-Comme dirait O, c'est injuste. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. On aura beau vouloir faire avancer le monde pour un avenir meilleur, il restera toujours des abrutis pour le détruire. Comme on le dit souvent : sans le malheur, le bonheur n'existerait pas. Ce sont les moments difficiles que nous traversons qui donnent plus de valeur aux bonnes choses que nous avons. Après tout ne dit-on pas que l'on sait ce qu'on a lorsqu'on le perd…

Heero baissa la tête et laissa J partir dans son discours philosophique qu'il lui avait sortit une bonne centaine de fois. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Heero releva la tête et s'aperçut que J le fixait, un air pensif collé sur le visage.

-Heero, commença-t-il. Je sais que ton amitié avec Duo a toujours été importante pour toi. Et pour lui aussi à l'époque, j'en suis persuadé. Mais il y a deux petites choses que tu dois comprendre avant.

J se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses futurs propos.

-D'une part, ton amitié avec Duo est révolue. Elle n'existe plus et n'existera plus jamais.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez tous les deux grandis et changé. Ça n'exclut pas que vous pouvez construire une nouvelle amitié. Mais celle que vous aviez et qu'apparemment tu idéalises ne pourra jamais revenir. Tu me suis ?

Heero hocha la tête. J avait raison quelque part même si ça l'énervait un peu. Parce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que les choses soient simples pour une fois !

-Secondo, je te conseillerai de le laisser tranquille pendant quelque temps. Tu viens de me dire qu'il ne te considérait plus comme un ami et qu'il aurait peut-être contracté une maladie. Je crois qu'il a vraiment d'autres problèmes en tête et qu'il n'aura pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire à toi.

J esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Surtout que je te connais. Tu lâches pas facilement l'affaire et tu peux être vraiment énervant quand tu veux quelque chose.

Heero prit une expression ennuyée. Il n'était PAS toujours aussi chiant quoi ! Il exagérait. Un peu quand même…

-Donne-lui du temps Heero ! Puis tu pourras l'approcher pour lui parler.

Heero acquiesça puis se pencha sur son ardoise.

_Problème : Duo aveugle. _

J lu le message et fronça les sourcils.

-Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ?

Heero griffonna : _les deux._

-Je vois…

Il se frotta les tempes. Puis releva la tête avec un sourire ironique.

-Et bien… Bonne chance Heero !

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, fini! J'attends vraiment vos impressions. Après une coupure aussi longue (oui, je sais, c'est ma faute), j'aurais vraiment besoin d'encouragement. Je ne sais pas quand l'autre chapitre arrivera, mais j'essaierais quand même d'être plus rapide. Vous me direz, c'est pas dur! (soupir)

Zib!

* * *

(1)Attention ! Quand je parle d'égocentrisme, c'est au sens psychologique du terme. Disons qu'entre 3 et 7 ans (ça dépend de certains psychologues, ils sont jamais d'accord sur rien de toute façon…) l'enfant est incapable de prendre en compte un autre point de vue que le sien. Il n'y a que lui et le monde tourne autour de lui. Mais ça s'atténue avec le temps pour presque disparaître (ça dépend des gens, y en a j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont bloqués à ce stade !). Voilà brièvement ce qu'il en est. Mais c'est toujours pareil, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît et quand on a au moins trois versions à peu près différente de cette période, c'est pas facile… Entre Piaget, Wallon et Vygotski… Bref !

(2)Me demandez pas le titre du livre, j'en ai AUCUNE idée. Ça fait des lustres que je l'ai lu et je me souviens plus du titre. Je suis même plus sûre s'il ne traitait que cet aspect là du nucléaire… Si ça se trouve, il y avait d'autres chapitres mais ils ont du tellement me passionner que j'ai tout oublié ! LOL !

(3)Version assez réduite de ce qui se passe en réalité. Mais quand j'étais gamine, j'adorais regarder EM6 et une fois par an, ils en parlaient de ces fameux concours et c'est l'idée générale qu'il me reste de ces concours…


End file.
